Earth-717: Avengers Volume 1
by Over9000Pylons
Summary: An alternate time. An alternate world. The Galaxy Crusade has forced the hands of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and a fighting force unlike any other has been formed. Captain America, the Invincible Iron Maiden, the Mighty Thor, the Incredible Hulk and Ms. Marvel must now leave Earth in order to save it, and their war against Veranke and her forces will change the galaxy forever.
1. Old World

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 1: Old World

 _"Steve?"_

Steve's eyes opened as a parade of lights assaulted his field of vision. The pain was excruciating, and his senses were overloaded as if he were surrounded by flares. His skin felt like it was being seared by molten lava at the same time that it was frozen by liquid nitrogen. All he wanted to do was scream, but he had zero control over his muscles.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Margaret Carter. I've been assigned as your bodyguard."_

The world flashed through every colour imaginable, with a new hue burning its way through his vision at any given second. White. Red. Yellow. Blue. Green. Grey. Black. Within a few moments, they all blurred together as Steve's ability to even perceive them started to fail.

 _"When you have something like this . . . . this, this is a defining moment. For us. All of us. And I want to do my part. I don't deserve to do any less."_

 _"Congratulations, Steven. Welcome to Project Pythagoras."_

All of Steve's bones seemed to break at once, with his tissue suddenly filled with splinters. His blood burned inside of his veins, cooking his flesh from the inside out. His brain was so heavy that it felt like his neck was going to snap in half.

 _"My nickname. It's Peggy. It's what my friends call me."_

 _"Peggy."_

 _"Yeah. Margaret has too many syllables for the average person, and Miss Carter is too formal. So . . . . you can call me Peggy."_

He could hear nothing and everything at once.

 _"And Steve?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Good to see you again."_

 _"Likewise, Buck."_

His eyes exploded. His skin peeled off. His bones melted, and his muscles shrivelled. His whole body caught fire as it turned to ice.

 _"I told you to stay out of this when we first met, Captain. Your showboat heroics have done nothing but bring about your own destruction. You think yourself courageous? You're nothing but the dead dream of a traitor with a syringe!"_

Suddenly, a single image became clear in Steve's mind. It was the silver locket that he had bought for Peggy, his gift that was meant to show her how he felt about her. The object through which he finally managed to get her to make a promise to him.

 _"Like it?"_

 _"It's, uh . . . . it's beautiful."_

Peggy's hand opened, inviting him to take it. Steve reached out, but as his fingers were about to touch hers, her hand faded away. He looked around, but could find no trace of her. All became darkness, and her voice slowly grew silent.

* * *

 _"Steve?"_

Steve's eyes slowly opened, but he couldn't make much out. There was some type of bright light, and vague shapes that were moving. He tried to formulate proper thoughts, but all he could perceive were his sensory reactions. Then, he started to hear several voices that he did not recognize, but he could do nothing to answer them.

 _"Oh my . . . . he's waking up."_

 _"What? No, it's too early!"_

 _"Look at the screen, Jemma. His vitals, they're . . . ."_

 _"Doctor Simmons, what's happening?"_

 _"He can't be . . . ."_

 _"Doctor?"_

 _"This is bad . . . ."_

 _"Doctor!"_

 _"I did not go all the way to the Arctic for him to die now. Figure it out!"_

 _"Jemma, I . . . ."_

 _"Wait, I got it. Fitz, get me the diazepam."_

 _"But how will . . . ."_

 _"Just do it!"_

A few seconds later, a new pain shot through Steve's body. It was an icy shock that froze his muscles, and all movement then ceased. The light started to dim, and the voices were drowned out. Once again, everything became dark.

* * *

 _"Steve?"_

Steve's eyes shot open, and he threw up his arms. Startled out of his sleep by the sound of Peggy's voice, he found himself on a lone bed, the one notable feature of a small room. Breathing heavily, he then looked down to see that he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He immediately realized that these were not the clothes he had been wearing the last time he was conscious.

Within seconds, the door to his room burst open, and three people entered.

"Captain Rogers!"

Instinctively going on the defensive, Steve analyzed his targets. One was a man of medium build in a business suit, while the other two were a man and a woman, both of them short. He could tell that only the man in the suit had a weapon strapped to his belt.

"Captain . . . ."

Without warning, Steve sprung into action. Seizing the man by the arm, he heaved him over himself. The man did an aerial flip and landed on his back, clearly winded. The woman shouted in fear as Steve then rushed out of the room. Finding himself in a hallway, he looked up and down both ends before choosing the left side and running off.

Within seconds, an alarm sounded. A couple other men in suits got in front of Steve, but he shoved them out of the way. He noticed that they didn't try to pull out their guns, but he didn't pay that fact much mind. He was just focused on finding an exit. He knew that he was in the wrong place. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be there.

Barrelling around another corner, Steve then saw a pressure door at the end of the hall. Immediately recognizing the door as an escape route, he sprinted right towards it. A handful of agents chased after him, including the one he threw over his shoulder.

"Captain, stop! You don't know what's . . . ."

Steve bashed the door open with his shoulder. He then immediately stopped, waving his arms in the air to try and stop himself from going any further. He blinked as he looked down, seeing that there was nothing to step on just outside the door. Instead, he saw empty air, and clouds in the distance. Blinking again, he could then see that New York City was a few hundred metres below him.

". . . . out there."

Steve found himself frozen yet again. He couldn't even fathom what he was looking at. After a minute, he stepped away from the door, and one of the agents went and closed it. Steve looked down and took several deep breaths. The alarm turned off, and everyone went silent. Steve then looked up to see that all other eyes were on him.

Over a dozen individuals were present, and they all seemed to be in awe at Steve's presence.

"Where am I?"

The short woman from earlier stepped forward.

"You're home."

* * *

"Not exactly how I was expecting my first meeting with my personal hero to go."

Coulson chuckled before rubbing the back of his neck. Steve was sitting on a medical bed inside of Science Team's lab. Fitz and Simmons were shuffling about the lab, performing various duties. Steve himself had not spoken since his escape attempt, and Coulson had tried a few times to evoke some sort of response from him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Simmons approached Steve. She had a wide smile and was holding a large syringe that she had to hold with both hands.

"Alright, just put together a nice little cocktail for . . . ."

Simmons moved to inject Steve's left arm, but he reacted by smacking the needle away. It smashed against the floor, splashing its contents across the tiles. Fitz scratched the side of his head as Simmons sighed.

"And I guess I'll go get another one."

Simmons walked back to another part of the lab. Fitz turned back to his screen and continued to look over data simulations of Steve's DNA. Coulson gave Steve a sympathetic look, but Steve avoided any eye contact. Fitz then walked over to Simmons and gently placed his hand on her back, before reaching in and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Steve took notice of this altercation, and a visible frown grew on his face. He looked at Fitz as he rhythmically rubbed Simmons' back, attempting to soothe her. He watched as Simmons turned her head to face her lover, giving him a warm smile in return for his affections. He felt his heart sink as he instantly realized how in love the two young scientists were.

 _"Steve?"_

The whispers of Peggy's voice finally faded, and now Steve was left truly alone.

That was when Fury and Hill walked in.

"I'll be damned."

Steve turned to look at Fury, who put his hands on his hips. Hill folded her arms.

"It's really you," said Fury. "Knew it was you when we found you, but . . . . seeing you here. Breathing. Forgive me, but it's a lot to take in. Doesn't feel real."

"He's real," said Coulson. "Very real. Threw me clean over his shoulder."

Coulson put on a dorky smile, as if he were proud to have been beaten up.

"I heard," said Fury, before turning back to Steve. "Agent Coulson is a big fan. You're his childhood idol. Still has all the playing cards."

Steve raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained silent. Hill tilted her head slightly to the side, but her stare didn't waver. Fury sighed.

"Look, I know this is a bit of a shock, but . . . ."

"We're flying," said Steve.

"What?"

"We're flying. Over New York. Bigger than any plane I've ever seen."

Steve then pointed at the computer monitors.

"Those look like televisions, but none I recognize."

Steve then looked back at Fury.

"And forgive me . . . . but I can tell you're in charge, and . . . ."

Steve paused. Fury immediately understood what he meant.

"So my question is . . . . how long has it been?"

Fury and Hill looked at each other for a brief moment. Coulson gulped. Fitz and Simmons turned around, wanting to see this as it happened. Fury then turned back to Steve, and took a moment to consider what he was about to reveal.

"Seventy years, Captain. You've been asleep for seventy years."

Steve's face said all that needed to be said.

* * *

"You saved the world."

After Steve recovered from the initial shock, he found himself being provided a full briefing, attended by all of the personnel from the lab, as well as Victoria Hand. Steve was sitting at a meeting table. Fury and Hill were sitting with him, while Fitz and Simmons were sitting next to each other. Coulson and Victoria were standing at the front of the room, in front of a visual presentation that had been prepared while Steve was being recovered.

The current slide displayed news reports from the 40's that showed how Captain America and the Howling Commandos stopped the threat of the Red Skull.

"So we won?" asked Steve.

"We did," said Victoria. "Thanks in large part to you. The sacrifice of the Howling Commandos, your team, stopped the Red Skull for good. The Allies conquered the Axis shortly after. The war was declared officially over on September 2nd, 1945."

"You were a hero to the whole world," said Coulson. "To everyone alive then, and everyone born after. Every child knows your story. They teach it in history class."

"I just wanted what I did to make a difference."

"It did," said Victoria. "It changed everything. And without you, our organization would never exist."

"We're called SHIELD," said Coulson. "Founded right after the war. The SSR fell apart, but we rose from the ashes. We've been protecting the world ever since."

"Big responsibility," said Steve.

"We had some compelling examples."

The presentation moved to a new slide, showing three images next to each other: one each for Chester Phillips, Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. Steve blinked upon seeing the faces on the screen.

"These were our founders," said Coulson.

Steve stood up.

"Peggy. She . . . ."

Fury and Hill both slowly rose from their seats. Fury started speaking as he walked over to where Coulson was standing.

"Agent Peggy Carter was the second in command of SHIELD, much as Miss Hill is now. Agent Carter was our most decorated field agent for decades. She's a legend in SHIELD. She's someone we all look up to."

Steve's face trembled as tears fell out of both of his eyes. His breathing became stilted as a wave of emotions reverberated through his entire body. Simmons reached out under the table and grabbed Fitz's hand.

"She lived?"

"Still does," said Fury.

Steve didn't have to say anything to convey his shock.

"She's in a retirement home here in New York State," explained Fury. "We check in on her often. She's out last surviving founder. We owe her everything."

Fury took in a breath before he continued.

"She lived a full life, Captain. Marriage. Children. Hundreds of missions around the globe. But in all that time, she never forgot you. She accepted you were gone, but she never gave up on you. Every time she and I spoke, she would always talk about how you changed her life. How you were her example that she strove to live up to. Every single day."

Steve gulped and looked to the side, still trying to process all of the information that he was receiving. He turned away for a few moments, putting his hands on his hips as he looked at the far wall. He saw a circular eagle logo emblazoned upon it. He then turned around and looked back at Fury.

"Can I see her?"

Fury paused for a moment before answering the question.

"This is an unprecedented situation, Captain. For everyone. Letting people know you're alive . . . . it's something we have to do carefully. There's so much we still don't know. But . . . . I'll arrange a meeting. Give me a couple weeks. In the meantime, Science Team needs to keep studying you. Make sure there won't be any physical side effects of us waking you up."

"I understand."

At that moment, the door opened. Another man and woman walked inside, and both of them instantly turned to look at Steve.

"So it really happened," said the man.

Coulson quickly stepped up to introduce the new arrivals.

"Ah. Captain Rogers, meet two more of SHIELD's top minds. Doctor Bruce Banner and Doctor Elizabeth Ross. They helped Science Team stabilize your condition."

"When we got the call," said Betty, "we, uh . . . . wow."

Bruce held out his hand. Steve reached out and shook it.

"Good to meet you, Captain Rogers."

"Likewise, Doctor Banner."

* * *

Steve went silent as he looked across the street. He was sitting at a patio table in a restaurant in New York City. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and beige trousers, and had his hands in his jacket pockets. He kept his eye on a particular clothing store on the other side of the road, trying not to be distracted by the volumes of cars and people moving all around him.

Carol Danvers was sitting at the table with him, wearing her casual clothes.

"You know . . . ."

Steve turned to look at Carol.

"When I asked Fury to set this up, I was hoping I'd get to talk to you."

"Right," said Steve. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I, I can see how this would all be overwhelming. Trust me, I know."

Steve went silent again. He then pulled his chair in closer to the table.

"What have you been doing since you woke up?"

"Trying to understand."

"Makes sense."

Steve smiled.

"That and a lot of physical training," he said. "Lets me do something I recognize. SHIELD's got a great gym. Along with that, I'm also trying to sort through all the things I have to catch up on. People have started handing me lists. Music albums. Important events. Films."

" _Star Wars_."

"What?"

" _Star Wars_ ," repeated Carol. "Make that your top priority."

Steve scoffed before turning his head to look back at the clothing store.

"Something over there?"

"No, it's . . . ."

Steve exhaled and looked down for a moment.

"Everything's the same," he said. "But it's all different."

Carol didn't respond, instead waiting for him to continue.

"I grew up in Brooklyn. Knew the city inside and out. Every road. Every alley. And the people . . . . they were the heart of this city. The people."

Carol frowned.

"That store there," said Steve, pointing at the clothing shop. "Used to be a . . . . a diner. Ron's. Made the best damn sandwiches in Manhattan, least if you asked me. I would go there all the time with my pal Bucky. We would show up, share a laugh, get a sandwich and a Coke. I'd never finish, and he'd make fun of me for it."

Carol held her hands together on her lap as she listened.

"Wonder if anyone else remembers that place," said Steve.

"I'm sure some do," said Carol.

Steve then smiled and sat back in his chair, turning to Carol again.

"Well, that's enough of that. Fury told me about you. Said you were a friend and that you insisted you wanted to see me."

Carol laughed.

"Heh, yeah, you could put it that way. No way I was gonna let Coulson meet my hero and I don't get a shot. He already ask you to sign his trading cards?"

Steve nodded. Carol chuckled in response.

"Didn't know they made that sort of stuff about me."

"Are you kidding? You were everywhere. Trading cards, postage stamps, comic books. Tons of recruitment ads. That vintage stuff makes a killing on eBay."

"eBay?"

"Yeah. It's uh, a website. On the internet. Did they tell you about that yet?"

Steve scratched the side of his head.

"Uh, someone mentioned it. Simmons, I think? Still can't figure it out, but, Coulson's shown me a few videos. Profiles. Of powered people. The Fantastic Four. Bruce Banner. You."

Carol rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah."

"Is this a regular thing in the future?"

"Uh, well . . . . powers? Sort of. Not really. Kinda? I mean, there's quite a few."

Carol started counting on her fingers.

"The Fantastic Four, yeah. Mutants. Lots of those, but most of them don't flaunt it. Iron Maiden, but, I mean, does she really have powers? More like she has powered armour, but I guess being a super genius like that counts as a power. Bruce Banner. It's more common now, sure, but I wouldn't say it's a regular thing. I definitely wasn't a regular thing. I mean, I got my powers from alien energy, so that's definitely not regular."

"Wait . . . . alien?"

"Yeah. Fought an alien robot. Worked with an alien spy, and, uh, the robot exploded, and, well . . . . the energy went into the alien guy, and it went into me . . . . and it jumbled my DNA, and now I'm technically half-alien, I mean, on, on the inside. And now I have powers. Then we went into space, and had this whole thing, and . . . . I saved Earth from getting destroyed by this big alien laser. Uh . . . . so, you could say . . . . not regular."

Steve stared blankly at Carol for half a minute before he stammered out a single word.

"Aliens?"

"Yeah, those are real. So are the Norse Gods, too, apparently. Heard about that from Coulson. World's gotten real strange the last few years."

Steve shook his head and looked to the side again.

"Don't really believe it?" asked Carol.

"It's the future. I guess I have to be able to believe anything."

Steve and Carol then both stood up upon hearing a loud banging noise. The earth seemed to rumble, and people all around them started screaming and running. A few seconds later, a loud, droning horn sounded. Steve and Carol ran away from the restaurant and towards the harbour. Within a few seconds, they could see what was causing the disturbance.

Thousands of people were all standing and staring in awe at the Pariah, which had just landed in the water at the edge of the city. Carol skipped a breath as she recognized the monstrous machine.

Steve just stared, realizing just how far his ability to believe was going to be pushed.


	2. Assembling a Team

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 2: Assembling a Team

"It's her! Open fire!"

Tasha rolled her eyes and let out a groan as the Risk Control troopers trained their weapons on her. Activating her kinetic barriers, Tasha flew upwards from her hiding spot behind a stack of crates and aimed her repulsors forward. There were over a dozen Risk Control troopers inside of the warehouse, and they were all focused on killing Tasha.

Tasha, meanwhile, felt like she was just killing time.

Tasha blasted two of the troopers with her repulsors before boosting sideways to avoid an armour-piercing shot from a Risk Control sniper. She then aimed and launched a wrist rocket at the sniper, blasting her into fleshy chunks that splattered on the wall. Tasha then flew downwards and kicked one of the Risk Control troopers in the chest before spinning around and punching another one away.

Tasha then stood still as the remaining troopers all fired at her, their bullets bouncing harmlessly off of her kinetic barriers. She waited for half a minute, tapping her foot a few times. The Risk Control troopers then stopped firing, looking at her with confusion as she stayed still. Clicking her tongue, Tasha then quickly aimed and fired another wrist rocket, killing all of the remaining troopers with one single attack.

Lowering her arm and sighing, Tasha then retracted her face plate as she looked around the room. She activated the scanning feature of her helmet, which quickly fed her data about all of the technology inside the crates. The scan came back negative for any further intel.

"Awesome," said Tasha. "Another empty New York warehouse. Just what I wanted for Christmas."

An alarm indicator sounded off inside Tasha's helmet. She blinked in surprise, since this was the first time since she had started hunting down AIM that she had received a call.

"Hello?"

"Tasha, it's . . . ."

"Told you not to call me on this line unless it was an emergency, Fury."

"It's an emergency."

Tasha scoffed.

"I'll tell you what's an emergency. Going three weeks without getting one good scrap of intel on AIM. I've just been blowing up bargain bin warehouses! I bet even Sunset's accountants don't know about these places, that's how unimportant they are."

Tasha grumbled and kicked the corpse of one of the Risk Control troopers.

"So, unless you've got something good for me, I don't know how . . . ."

"Aliens are invading."

Tasha blinked in surprise yet again.

"You're jo. . . ."

Tasha paused, taking a second to think.

"Right," she said. "You don't joke about anything."

Tasha then took in a deep breath.

"Alright," she said. "On my way."

Tasha closed her face plate and rocketed into the sky, blasting a hole clean through the roof of the warehouse.

* * *

"You're gonna be okay. Okay?"

The patient on the stretcher nodded as she was rushed down the hallway. Jane then looked up to see one of the doctors approaching her.

"Doctor!"

"I'll take it from here," said the doctor. "Room's ready to go. Good work."

Jane nodded. The woman on the stretcher looked at her as the doctor and another aide moved her into the room. While the woman couldn't speak, her eyes made it clear to Jane that she was thankful. Jane softly smiled as the door to the operating room closed. Taking a deep breath, Jane closed her eyes for a moment before turning around and walking back the way she came.

Arriving in the lobby of the hospital, Jane rubbed the back of her neck. She then gave a short wave to the receptionist, who didn't respond because she was looking away from her. Blinking, Jane then noticed that everyone in the lobby was staring at the television screen attached to the wall. She walked closer to get a better look.

It was a live news broadcast showing a gigantic alien war mech landing in the water next to the island of Manhattan.

After a couple seconds of surprised terror, Jane then pulled out a small stone from her pocket and started to squeeze on it.

* * *

"Tend to your family. The Einherjar will ensure that everyone is granted enough supplies."

The dwarf bowed in gratitude at Thor, before ushering his wife and his two sons into one of the hundreds of makeshift tents that littered the fields. Thousands of dwarf civilians and refugees were moving about the camp, trying to reunite with loved ones and recovering from injuries. Dwarf soldiers in full combat armour were stationed around the perimeter of the camp, their ranks bolstered by patrols of Asgardian warriors.

The camp was in one of the forested provinces of Nidavellir, the homeworld of the Dwarves. Many of the incredibly tall and rocky mountains that the realm was famous for could be seen in the distance. This was a refugee camp for one of the settlements in the province that had been completely destroyed by troll invaders.

Thor walked past several of the tents before he found Sif, who was wearing her full battle armour and holding her sword. She smirked upon seeing the God of Thunder approach her.

"The Mighty Thor," she said. "Champion of the dwarves."

Thor chuckled.

"Have I any reason to treat them ill?"

"I would say not, given that they will likely sing songs about how you saved them for the rest of their days."

Thor and Sif continued their conversation as they started to walk together towards the edge of the camp.

"We haven't saved them yet," said Thor. "Ulik's forces will return. The raids will continue."

"I've no doubt of that," replied Sif. "But we will match the trolls in kind. They've never defeated us before, and they will not now."

"Won't stop them from trying. I . . . ."

Thor stopped in his tracks and went silent. He then looked up into the sky. Sif turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The Calling Stone."

"What? What Calling Stone?"

Thor turned back to Sif.

"The Calling Stone I gave Jane Foster when I returned her to Midgard. She has used it. She calls for aid."

Sif inhaled.

"Thor, I don't . . . ."

"I must go to her. Immediately. I told her to only use it if she were in danger. She needs my help."

"Thor, we have been charged a task by Odin. The Dwarves need our help! King Eitri cannot fight this war alone."

"He won't have to," said Thor. "I will go to Jane and help her. You and the Einherjar will stay with the Dwarves. Who better to leave them with than the God of War?"

"Thor . . . ."

"Sif, please. I cannot abandon her."

Sif frowned for a moment, and made a gesture as if she were going to protest again. But she stayed silent, and after a few seconds, she nodded and took a step back. Thor then held his hammer up to the sky.

"Heimdall! Portal!"

A brilliant beam of white light shot down from the clouds, striking Thor directly. Within seconds, he was gone, and Sif just looked into the sky as Thor was teleported across the cosmos.

* * *

Jane looked down at the stone in her hand as she squeezed it. It started to glow red in her hand. After another minute, a loud cracking noise was heard, and everyone turned to look outside. The white light from Bifrost's beam dissipated after a second, and then Thor could be seen standing in the parking lot next to the hospital.

Stuffing the Calling Stone back in her pocket, Jane then rushed out through the hospital doors and ran towards him.

"Jane, what is . . . ."

Jane grabbed Thor's hand and tried to tug him into the hospital, but her meagre strength made it impossible to move him. Luckily for her, he started walking with her as she led him inside.

"Look at this!"

Once they were in the lobby, Jane pointed at the television screen. Thor watched it for a moment before he realized what was happening.

"Can you help?" asked Jane.

"Where is this happening?"

"New York."

"I will take care of it."

Thor started to turn away before Jane piped up again.

"Hey!"

Thor stopped, and Jane then jumped up and quickly kissed him on the cheek. She then awkwardly smiled and put her hands in her pockets.

"For, uh . . . . you know, for luck, or whatever. Now go save the world for me, okay?"

Thor and Jane shared a smile for several seconds. He then turned away and marched out of the hospital. Spinning his hammer for a moment, Thor then launched himself into the sky, with Jane watching as he soared off to a new adventure.

* * *

"I got this one, Cap."

Carol flew into the sky without hesitation, and Steve could only watch in amazement as she started to fire yellow energy blasts from her hands at the Pariah. The blasts did not seem to have any impact against the machine's armour, but it still turned to aim its laser at her. Firing a gigantic red beam, the Pariah barely missed Carol, who flew sideways to dodge the attack.

A Quinjet then flew in overhead, moving towards Steve. The voice of Melinda May filtered in through the earpiece that SHIELD had given him.

"We're getting you out of here, Cap."

"What about Carol?" asked Steve. "She needs help!"

"Help's on the way, but my orders are to get you back to the helicarrier."

The Quinjet landed next to him and lowered its ramp. He hesitated for only a moment before running over to it and getting inside. May lifted off and flew away from the Pariah. Another Quinjet then flew past, headed straight for the alien mech.

"Huxley, talk to me," said May.

The voice of a SHIELD agent named Horatio Huxley filtered in through the Quinjet's speakers.

"Got a package ready for that thing. One big, green airdrop comin' up."

May rolled her eyes.

"Great."

Huxley's Quinjet flew high above the Pariah, which was still trying to shoot Carol down. The back ramp opened, and Bruce Banner, in his Hulk form, leaped out. Holding both of his fists high above his head, Bruce roared as he plummeted towards the Pariah. When he collided with the front end, he slammed both of his fists downward.

The resulting shockwave sounded like a clap of thunder. The Pariah was staggered for a moment, but its armour refused to buckle. Bruce gritted his teeth as he held on to one of the Pariah's metal plates. He then started to repeatedly pound his right fist against the frame. Carol then flew straight towards one of the leg joints, bashing it with a shoulder charge.

The Pariah was almost knocked off balance, but it managed to recover its footing and stay upright. Just as it was about to fire its laser again, the SHIELD helicarrier deactivated its cloak, revealing itself to be above and behind it. A set of heavy cannons unfurled from the helicarrier's underbelly, all of them taking aim at the Pariah.

May flew her Quinjet towards the helicarrier, and landed on the top end as the cannons opened fire at the back of the Pariah. Bruce roared again as he tried to hang on to the gargantuan machine, which was struggling to turn around due to the surprise attack. His grip loosened and he started to fall towards the water, but Carol bolted towards him and used both hands to grab him around the left wrist.

"Gotcha!"

Bruce looked up in amazement as he realized that Carol was carrying his weight with minimal effort.

"You're pretty strong," he said.

"Yeah," said Carol. "Been getting that a lot lately."

Carol then gasped as she saw Tasha rocketing towards her.

"Comin' through!"

Tasha soared past Carol and armed rocket launchers on both shoulders and both wrists. She fired them all at once, causing a string of explosions along the Pariah's front end. While the Pariah was being pounded with cannon shots and missiles from multiple angles, it still refused to go down. It then sounded its horn before firing a laser at Tasha, who blasted herself upwards to avoid the beam.

"Aye, yai yai!"

Having managed to dodge the main laser, Tasha retaliated by unleashing her unibeam. The sustained blue laser smashed against the front end of the Pariah, and the armour plating started to break apart from taking so many shots. Still, the Pariah was strong enough to turn around and aim its laser directly at the helicarrier.

Everyone's hearts skipped a beat as the Pariah sounded its horn again.

"FOR MIDGARD!"

Out of nowhere, Thor descended from the skies. He swung his hammer downward as a lightning blast was channelled through it. Mjolnir struck the laser chamber of the Pariah, and the force of the impact coupled with the lightning strike delivered a crushing blow that snapped the chamber in half. The gigantic machine then toppled over, landing in the water.

Steve, Tasha, Carol and Bruce all looked at Thor in awe.

* * *

Fury was standing on the central control hub in the helicarrier's command centre. He then turned around when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Yo, Fury!"

Fury turned around to see an armoured Tasha walking into the room, with her helmet retracted. She smirked upon making eye contact with him.

"Where's your Russkie sexpot at?"

Steve, Thor, Carol and May followed Tasha in, along with Bruce in his human form. Fury put his hands behind his back.

"Agent Romanova is on another assignment," said Fury.

"Another assignment? I'd say evil alien robots sorta take precedence."

Fury looked over Tasha's blue and white armour.

"New armour?"

"Yeah. Cooked it up when I started the AIM hunt. Mark Four. Codename: Lapis Lazuli."

"Director, sir," said May. "Captain Rogers is safe."

"Thank you, Agent May. Report back to the security office."

May nodded and then turned away to leave the room. Tasha then looked over at Steve.

"Captain Freakin' America," said Tasha. "Crazy the things you find just lying around, Nick."

Steve looked around at the other people who were present, trying to take everything in at once. While Thor looked all around the room, Fury trained his eye directly on him.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," said Fury.

"Me?" asked Thor.

"Yes. You."

"Ah, well . . . . Jane Foster alerted me to the gravity of your situation. I came as fast as I could."

"Jane Foster," said Fury. "Right. The paramedic. She told us about you and your realm after she returned from your little adventure."

"So this really is the guy you were telling me about?" asked Tasha, pointing at Thor. "Looks like you pulled him out of a convention. I mean, sure, he's built like a Buick, but come on! Who wears that sort of thing?"

"Buick?" asked Thor. "I do not understand. Is that some sort of Midgardian wildlife?"

"Can we focus on the task at hand, please?" asked Carol. "Skrulls are invading!"

"Skrulls?" asked Bruce. "You know what these things are?"

"Yes," said Carol. "I saw one of those giant mechs when I was in space. It's called a . . . ."

Carol was interrupted by a voice that no one was expecting.

"It's called a Pariah."

Everyone turned to look at the right side of the room, to see where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, Doctor Doom stepped out of the shadows.

"YOU!"

Tasha aimed both of her repulsors forward. Carol clenched her fists. Bruce put a hand on his chest. Steve blinked. Thor tilted his head to the side. Fury held up his hand.

"Wait, stop! He's not here to fight!"

"Of course he is!" shouted Tasha. "He's Doctor Doom!"

"I see you've upgraded your armour, Miss Stark," said Doom, as he calmly walked forward. "In response to your last pitiful attempt to combat me, I'm certain. Do you really wish to have a repeat of that unfortunate display?"

Fury took a step towards Tasha as he glared at her.

"Stand down, Stark! NOW!"

Tasha narrowed her eyes, but did not lower her hands. Doom stayed absolutely still. Steve looked back and forth between the two armoured individuals. After a few more tense seconds, Tasha finally lowered her hands.

"A wise decision, Miss Stark."

"Don't push me, Doom."

"Are people in metal suits common on Midgard?"

Both Tasha and Doom looked at Thor for a moment, but neither of them answered his question. Steve stayed silent as he watched the strange altercation. Fury then stood next to Doom.

"Doctor Doom is here on my authority," said Fury. "I invited him, after he contacted me and revealed that he had valuable intel on an imminent alien invasion. Didn't realize it was going to start later that day."

"I did say it was imminent, Director."

"I don't understand," said Bruce. "Why do you want to help us?"

"Because this world is mine to rule, and mine alone," replied Doom. "I will not allow these wretched aliens to take what is mine."

"Really?" asked Carol. "This is the guy you're trusting, Fury?"

Fury glared at Doom for a moment.

"I don't trust him," said Fury. "But I understand him. We're all his enemies . . . . but to him, the Skrulls are the bigger threat. He'll work with us. For now."

Tasha scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"So what have you found?" asked Tasha.

Doom turned towards the command centre's holographic display.

"Observe."

Doom tapped a button on his wrist module, and a screen full of data and diagrams about the Skrulls appeared on the display. There were Skrull biological scans, Pariah schematics and lists of Skrull agents.

"Where did you get all this?" asked Carol.

"I first learned of the Skrulls a year ago, when I captured one who was impersonating Henry Gyrich, an aide to President Ellis. The Skrulls have the ability to shapeshift, but I developed a detection device that allowed me to reveal them on a biological level. I've used it to find and kill eleven Skrull agents that had been stationed on Earth."

Doom then pressed another button on his wrist module, and the screen flipped to a profile of Queen Veranke.

"I knew they were planning an invasion, but I needed more information. So I captured certain Skrulls and performed interrogations. I learned about their leader, Queen Veranke. She has access to something called an Infinity Gem, and it gave her the power source she needed to construct an armada of Pariahs. I also learned that they will be building what they refer to as the Cyberex Device: a shield generator stationed in London that will provide an impenetrable force field for Veranke's flagship, the _Exile's Intent_ , which will be stationed in Earth's orbit. The Cyberex Device is critical to their invasion strategy."

"So we blow it up, along with any Pariahs in our way," said Tasha.

"It's not that simple, Stark," said Doom. "My defenses have destroyed the Pariah that was sent to Latveria, and your Thunder God managed to destroy another, but it will not be that easy. You won't always have the SHIELD helicarrier to aid you. Veranke has dozens of Pariahs, possibly hundreds, and a full army of millions of soldiers as reinforcements. This is one fight that humanity will not win without help."

"So, what are you proposing?" asked Bruce.

Doom turned to look at Thor.

"The Asgardian. You seek to aid us. Do you speak for your people as well?"

Thor exhaled and looked down.

"My people are already fighting another war," admitted Thor. "I abandoned my post to come here to help. I will mostly likely face grave consequences for what I've already done. I will defend Earth however I can, but I cannot ask any of my fellow brethren to follow in my footsteps."

"Oh, well that's just great," said Tasha. "Who are we supposed to call now? The Ghostbusters?"

"What about the Fantastic Four?" asked Bruce.

"They left on their space exploration mission this morning," said Fury. "I have some other metahumans I could call in, but . . . . I don't think it'll be enough."

Carol stepped forward.

"I know."

Everyone turned to look at Carol.

"The Nova Corps."

"Who?" asked Tasha.

"They're an interstellar police force," answered Carol. "They've been at war with the Skrulls for centuries. Same as the Kree, Captain Mar-Vell's people. When I defeated Ronan the Accuser, Mar-Vell told me that the Nova Corps promised me a favour in return. I think it's time to call it in."

"You really think they'll help?" asked Fury.

Carol sighed.

"I don't think we have much choice."

"Don't suppose you got them on speed dial?" asked Tasha.

"No, but I know how we could contact them," said Carol. "SHIELD just finished building a second prototype space fighter. You know, to replace the one I blew up. The warp core that Reed Richards built has just been installed. It's ready to go."

Carol then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue data drive.

"But the best part is that Mar-Vell gave me this data drive. Has interstellar coordinates for multiple important planets and a communication frequency, just in case I ever needed to get in contact. Looks like his forward thinking is gonna pay off."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Bruce, holding out his hands in front of him. "Space? You want us to go into space?"

"I could go," said Carol. "Get help. Maybe I can bring back . . . . I don't know. But I could try."

"You can't do it alone," said Fury. "You'll need help."

Fury turned away from the group and walked towards the railing that denoted the edge of the command centre. He leaned against it with both hands.

"I put together an Initiative. Profiles on the most powerful metahumans. Something of a team, I suppose. I did it in case there was ever a battle I knew we couldn't win."

Steve folded his arms as Fury stood back up and turned around.

"This is it," he said. "This is that fight. And you're the team."

Fury exhaled as he looked at the group before him.

Captain America. Iron Maiden. Thor. The Hulk. Ms. Marvel.

"I know each of you will do whatever you can to save the world," said Fury. "Carol has a plan. Go with her. Find the Nova Corps. Get them to help us. Do whatever it takes. And if you don't get back in time to save Earth . . . . make damn sure you avenge it."

The heroes started to exchange glances amongst themselves.

"I guess there's only one last question," said Fury. "Captain?"

Steve looked at Fury.

"Are you ready to get back in the fight?"

* * *

Carol put on her Ms. Marvel costume and steeled herself for the journey ahead. Bruce said goodbye to Betty, who understood why he had to leave, but still wished he wouldn't. Thor looked into the sky, knowing that in his heart, he was doing the right thing. Tasha locked in her helmet and promised herself that she would not give up on trying to find Obadiah once she returned.

Steve, meanwhile, found himself staring at his costume. It had been reconstructed for him, and placed with his indestructible shield in his room on the helicarrier. He hesitated for a few moments, still struggling to rationalize everything that was happening at that moment. Within no time at all, everything he knew about the world had changed.

But it was still his duty to protect it.

The other heroes watched as Steve marched towards them, wearing his costume and with his shield strapped to his back. They all approached the space fighter, which Carol had affectionately named the _Rogue One_. They all went inside it, and Carol took the pilot's seat. She closed the back ramp before lifting off of the top of the helicarrier and flying towards the atmosphere.

Fury watched from his command centre as the _Rogue One_ headed into space. Doom had already left, having used his personal teleportation device to return to Latveria. Hill then approached Fury and stood at his side.

"Do you honestly think they can pull this off?"

"They have to."

"Sir . . . . you didn't tell them about Sunset Bain."

Fury sighed.

"I told them what they needed to know."


	3. Squad Goals

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 3: Squad Goals

As the _Rogue One_ left Earth, the heroes all took their seats. Carol flew the ship out into space and activated the communicator on the main console. Plugging in her data drive, she then waited a couple moments as a signal was sent through. The video screen then lit up, showing Mar-Vell's face.

"Carol?"

"Mar-Vell, it's me!"

Mar-Vell raised an eyebrow as a cacophony of laser fire and explosions could be heard in the background.

"What are . . . ."

"Mar-Vell, listen! Earth's under attack. It's the Skrulls. I left in the prototype fighter. We need help! There's no way we can beat them on our own."

"Yeah, I know," said Mar-Vell, each of his sentences laboured by heavy breathing. "They're here too. I'm out on Sakaar. Veranke's making a push all across the galaxy. I don't know how long we can hold out."

"Mar-Vell, is there any way Earth could get reinforcements? Could you maybe ask the . . . ."

Carol was interrupted by the sound of another large explosion. Mar-Vell lowered his head and winced as a fireball soared over him. Carol could see that he was looking at his wrist module, and that he was in dire trouble.

"We're getting slaughtered out here," said Mar-Vell. "Things look bad."

"It's looking bad on Earth too! We need help!"

Mar-Vell took a breath as he looked side to side for a moment.

"I'm sending you Sakaar's coordinates. Get to me, and I'll do what I can. Can't talk more right now. I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Get here fast."

The video screen switched off, before lighting up with a data message from Mar-Vell. Tapping the screen, Carol then typed in the interstellar coordinates.

"Alright. Priming the warp core. Gonna be a hell of a trip."

Carol punched the warp button, and the cockpit view of the ship turned into a blue tunnel of flowing light. Glowing brightly, the warp core emitted a pulse of energy throughout all of the ship's systems. The _Rogue One_ then started travelling faster than the speed of light, rocketing through the galaxy towards the planet of Sakaar.

Carol sighed and sat back in her seat as she allowed the automated navigation system to take control of the ship while it was moving at faster than light speed. She then spun the chair around to face the other heroes.

"Faster than light travel," she said. "Still takes a little bit to get there."

Thor gently tapped the wall twice with his hammer.

"'Tis quite the impressive vessel, for a mortal construction."

Bruce put his hands together.

"Are you sure we can trust this Captain Mar-Vell?" asked Bruce. "I mean, he is an alien. How do you know he'll help us?"

"He'll help us," replied Carol. "He went out of his way to help Earth before, even when he didn't have to. Put his life at risk, turned his back on the Supreme Intelligence. If there's one alien out there who I know is on our side, it's Mar-Vell. I mean . . . . aside from me. I'm obviously on our side, but then again, I'm only half alien."

"So tell me," said Tasha, standing up. "That Mar-Vell guy. You like him, yeah?"

Carol furrowed her brow, but did not answer Tasha's question. Tasha then turned to look at Bruce and Steve, who were sitting next to each other.

"Yeah, she likes him."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" asked Carol.

"Sure thing, Miss Bestiality. But can we talk about your outfit?"

Carol blinked. Tasha then held out her hands and made squeezing gestures with them.

"I mean, damn! That ass is just outrageous. Wish I could get away with wearing something like that into battle. I mean, I could work it, but . . . . I'm talking realistically here. I don't wear this big clunky suit of armour when I fight and I risk getting turned into mush. Not like the rest of you guys, who could get away with tackling alien robots while wearing pyjamas. Hell, Cap already is."

Steve looked up at Tasha.

"You don't seem to be taking this situation very seriously."

"Oh, come on. I take this very seriously, but you've gotta admit, this is crazy. We're in space, moving at warp goddamn speed, to meet up with some alien joker that only one of us has met to try and beg for help against a galactic invasion fleet. We just walked into a _Robotech_ episode and no one even knew!"

A wide, dorky grin formed on Carol's face.

"You like _Robotech_?!"

Tasha ignored Carol and kept her eyes on Steve, while pointing at Thor.

"Hell, we got a Norse God on board!"

Thor held up his hammer.

"Aye!"

Tasha shook her head at Thor.

"Simmer down, Sir Gawain. I wasn't taking attendance."

Tasha then looked back at Steve.

"I mean, how are you processing all this? Couple weeks ago, you were in World War Two! I would have probably been a doting housewife or some crap if I were alive back then. Now, you just wake up in the twenty-first century and act like all this isn't weird to you?"

"Of course it's weird to me," said Steve. "My whole world is gone. All the people. All the places. I lost seventy years, and there's nothing I can do about it. I'm standing on some kind of plane that can go into space. As far as I knew, that was called science fiction. Now it's reality. I used to be the only person with powers . . . . and now I'm part of a team of them."

Steve looked at each of the other heroes in turn.

"Part of me still doesn't believe that this is really happening. Aliens. Mutants. Gods? Back where I came from, the craziest thing science ever made were some flesh-eating monsters cooked up by Hydra. Now the whole world's full of weird stuff I can barely understand."

Steve exhaled as everyone silently waited for him to continue.

"But I do understand this. Earth is in danger. We're the good guys. The Skrulls aren't. And Veranke . . . . well, I've heard of her kind before. Just another person who wants to rule the world, and will crush anyone who dares stand against her. All that? That I do understand. So now it's time to go out there and do what we have to do."

Carol smiled and nodded. Bruce gulped.

"You give speeches like that all the time back in the war?" he asked. "I can see why you won."

"I agree with Doctor Banner's assessment," said Thor. "You are a fine speaker, Captain."

Tasha chuckled.

"Wow. You're just as much the boy scout as my old man said."

Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Old man?"

"Yeah," said Tasha. "Didn't figure that out yet, did ya? I'm Tasha Stark. Howard Stark, the guy you knew? He was my dad."

"You . . . ."

Tasha smiled. Steve sat back in his seat and shook his head as a subtle grin grew on his face.

"I'll be damned. He did have a daughter after all."

"What? You two make some kind of bet or something?"

"Heh. No. Just a joke I made a long time ago."

Tasha's eyes lit up and pointed at Steve.

"See? Humour! Best way to maintain your sanity in the face of certain death and possible galactic annihilation."

"Galactic annihilation, huh?" asked Bruce. "That a regular thing for you?"

"It happens more often than you might believe," said Thor. "Only a few short months ago, I battled a Dark Elf sorcerer who threatened to destroy the fabric of reality. It was quite the challenge."

All of the other heroes turned to look at Thor for a moment, but then Carol shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't think it's even worth getting surprised at that kind of thing anymore."

"So, let's see," said Tasha. "We got a geriatric war hero, a drunk genius in an armoured suit, a god from another dimension, a really angry dude and a chick who's half human and half alien. Let's go save the world."

"You know, if we're gonna be a team, we need a team name," said Carol. "Something big, and dramatic sounding. Like . . . . the Guardians of the Galaxy!"

Tasha laughed, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, okay, fangirl. We definitely need a better name than that."

* * *

High above the orbit of Sakaar, a fierce battle was being waged between the Kree and Skrull fleets. While the Kree Navy was formidable, it was quite clear that they were fighting a losing battle against the might of the endless waves of Skrull ships. Bolstered by the presence of multiple Pariahs, the Skrull fleets were slowly but steadily winning a decisive victory.

The _Rogue One_ emerged from warp speed, and started to fly towards the planet. Carol resumed control of the ship as everyone walked up to the cockpit to get a good look at the raging battle.

"They're getting hit even worse than we are," said Bruce.

"They are fighting admirably, but they will likely lose," said Thor.

"Shit, man," said Tasha.

Carol activated the communicator again. A few seconds later, Mar-Vell's face appeared on the video screen.

"Mar-Vell, we just arrived in orbit. Are you okay?"

Mar-Vell took a couple seconds to catch his breath.

"We're holding. Sending you landing coordinates now. I'll tell the Kree defenses that you're a friendly. You might have to do some fighting to get to me."

"We'll get to you," said Carol.

"We?"

Carol smirked.

"Brought some friends along for the trip. You'll like them."

"If you say so."

* * *

From the surface, Sakaar looked like a cold and desolate world. Most of the planet was covered in snow and ice, existing in a state of perpetual winter because of the planet's distance from its sun. However, the insectoid native inhabitants, the Sakaarans, managed to survive because of a feature that normally could not be seen from the surface.

Beneath the planet's tectonic plates existed a vast underground network of caverns that were warmed by tunnels of lava. This heat travelled upwards, providing warmth to the massive cities that the Sakaarans constructed beneath the surface. However, breathable air and cooling were supplied by the Spires, numerous rocky towers on the surface that stood a thousand metres tall. Without the Spires, the cities would suffocate and burn.

As such, when General De'Lila was given the assignment of conquering Sakaar, she made the destruction of the Spires her top priority. Her Pariah was marching towards one of the larger Spire networks on the continent, flanked by several Skrull support ships. Her army was filled out by dozens of Skrull fighter squadrons and hundreds of Skrull and Mekkan ground battalions, and their siege on the Spire network was well underway.

While millions of Sakaaran civilians who could not be evacuated cowered in the cities below, a large defense force of Kree and Sakaaran soldiers were desperately trying to maintain control of the Spire network. The Spires had been outfitted with Sakaaran defense turrets that rained laser fire on the invaders, while Kree bombers launched their salvos on the enemy ground units. Kree combat mechs marched into battle alongside the infantry, but they were miniscule compared to the looming threat of the Pariah.

Inside her Pariah, General De'Lila grinned as she watched one of the Skrull support ships blast a Kree bomber out of the sky. Her second-in-command, a Mekkan officer, tapped a couple of buttons on its console before turning to face De'Lila.

"General. We are almost within range of one of the Sakaaran Spires. If destroyed, the result will be approximately forty thousand civilian casualties."

"Good. When we get in range, tear that Spire apart. We crush enough of them, and the Sakaaran Chancellors will have no choice but to surrender."

"As you say, General."

As the Pariah drew closer to the Spire, the defense turrets turned to target the giant mech. Dozens of laser blasts struck the Pariah, but none of them seemed to cause any significant damage. Multiple Kree ships fired their heavy cannons at the Pariah, but they too seemed incapable of stopping its advance.

"Damage report!"

"Kinetic barriers and armour plating are holding," said the Mekkan. "The Sakaaran turrets do not seem capable of penetrating our defenses."

"Excellent," said De'Lila. "Now it's our turn."

The Pariah sounded its horn before unleashing its laser. Firing in a vertical sweep, the massive beam cleanly cut into the Spire. The rocky exterior split apart as molten lava burst from the cracks. Some of the turrets snapped off the Spire or were crushed by lava flow. The Pariah fired again, causing the entire tower to collapse. A thick cloud of ash and volcanic dust washed over the snowy surface surrounding the wreckage.

Many of the Kree and Sakaaran defenders in the area could only watch in horror, knowing the sheer amount of civilians who had been murdered by the Spire's destruction. Many of those defenders were stationed at the forward operations base, which was a sprawling defensive line composed of metallic walls and hundreds of defense turrets.

The base was backed up against a tall mountain range, which helped to shield several more Spires behind it. Still, Mar-Vell knew that it was only a matter of time before the Skrull invaders smashed their way through the defenses. The troops had managed to hold off the ground forces all day, but the arrival of the Pariah meant that they were quickly running out of time.

As Mar-Vell used one of the defense turrets to gun down another handful of Skrulls, he realized that all of his efforts were likely in vain. As more Mekkan tanks started to come within range, Mar-Vell sighed and closed his eyes. He then looked up and gasped upon seeing a familiar ship.

While the _Rogue One_ was not the same fighter that he had used when he was working with Carol, it was the exact same model. It flew down the side of a mountain to the left side of the forward operations base, where hundreds of Kree and Skrull soldiers were locked in a bitter ground war. Once Bruce finished his transformation and stood ready with the other heroes, Carol opened the back hatch.

"Alright, guys," she said. "Give 'em hell."

"Here we go!" shouted Tasha.

Steve and Hulk both leaped out of the hatch as Tasha and Thor took flight. Landing on the mountain's slope, Steve slid downwards before using his forward momentum to launch himself into the air. Holding his shield out in front of him, he smashed into the front of a Skrull soldier before flipping over him.

Hulk roared as he charged down the mountain's side, effortlessly smacking multiple Skrulls and Mekkans aside. The Kree soldiers yelled in fear as they saw his rampage, before realizing that he was only targeting their enemies. Hulk grabbed one of the larger Mekkans and threw it into the air, before Thor flew by and swung his hammer, smashing the Mekkan apart.

Regaining his footing, Steve tossed his shield forward, smacking away another Skrull soldier. One of the Mekkans aimed at Steve, but Tasha flew overhead and blasted it through the chest with a repulsor shot. Tasha then performed a sideways barrel roll before grabbing one of the Skrulls around the waist and tossing her towards Hulk.

Hulk bashed the Skrull with the back of his fist, snapping her spine. He roared again as he seized two Mekkans at once and jumped into the air, bringing their heads down and shattering them against the ground. Thor then charged his hammer with lightning before throwing it forward, crushing an entire squad of enemies.

As Mjolnir returned to Thor, Tasha equipped missiles on both wrists. Firing them at the same time, she killed two Skrulls that were about to attack Thor, who caught his hammer before nodding at Tasha. By now, the team were nearly at the base of the mountain, and Carol flew the _Rogue One_ ahead of the group.

Squeezing the triggers, Carol fired several laser blasts at the remaining Skrull stragglers. Their bodies were instantly vaporized, with Carol hitting every shot with perfect accuracy. She then flew over the wall of the forward operations base and found a spot to land.

All this time, Mar-Vell and many of the Kree and Sakaaran defenders watched the display in awe. As the _Rogue One_ landed, the other heroes arrived at one of the side gates.

"Let them in!" yelled Mar-Vell. "Everyone else, shore up those defenses!"

Mar-Vell approached the _Rogue One_ , and Carol emerged from the back hatch. Mar-Vell warmly smiled upon seeing Carol, who returned the gesture. Tasha and Thor landed nearby as Steve and Hulk walked up to them. Mar-Vell turned to look at the other heroes.

"You were right," said Mar-Vell. "I definitely like your friends."

Carol pointed forward.

"Thor. Hulk. Go help the defenders while we talk."

"Very well," said Thor.

Hulk grunted in acknowledgement. He then leaped back into the fray as Thor flew after him. Carol then turned back to Mar-Vell.

"So . . . . this seems horrible."

"You got that right," said Mar-Vell, sighing.

"How did you end up here? I thought the Supreme Intelligence would have been hunting you after what you did."

"Supremor granted me a full pardon when the invasion started. Said it needed every available soldier to help. I got assigned to Sakaar. You can see how well that's working out."

Steve stepped forward.

"Captain. I don't mean to intrude, but we need your help."

"And you are?" asked Mar-Vell.

"Captain Steve Rogers."

"Well, Captain. Carol told me that the Skrulls have attacked Earth, but . . . . as you can see, we have our own problems. Veranke's hitting as many worlds across the galaxy as she can, and we're barely holding on to our own."

Tasha rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Look, space hunk. We didn't just fly halfway across the galaxy for you to tell us to shut up and go home."

Carol turned to Tasha and held up her hand.

"Tasha, let me handle this."

Carol turned back to Mar-Vell.

"Please, Mar-Vell. Without help, we've got no chance."

Mar-Vell turned around and pointed at one of the Spires.

"You see that tower there? It's called a Spire. Each one that's destroyed costs us tens of thousands of civilians, and we can't stop that Pariah. Skrull forces are days, maybe hours from taking over one of the most important planets in the Kree Empire."

Mar-Vell frowned and took a step closer to Carol.

"I want to help you, but I'm just one man. How am I supposed to convince the Supreme Intelligence to send help to Earth at a time like this?"

"We need help, and you need help," said Carol. "And I've got an idea. We call the Nova Corps."

Mar-Vell turned his head slightly to the side, clearly surprised by Carol's suggestion.

"You said the Nova Corps promised me a favour," said Carol. "Maybe that will be enough to get the ball rolling on, I don't know . . . . some kind of truce."

"A truce? With the Nova Corps? You do realize that the Kree and the Nova Corps have been at war for a thousand years, right?"

"As far as I can tell, your war isn't going to last much longer, if Veranke has anything to say about it."

Mar-Vell turned around and put his hands on his hips. He looked at the Pariah in the distance, which was slowly marching towards the next Spire in the network. He then looked at the battlefield ahead of him, where Thor and Hulk were battling alongside the Kree and Sakaaran forces. Carol, Steve and Tasha all watched him in silence as he took a few seconds to himself.

Mar-Vell then turned around, with a looking of pleading on his face.

"You really think we can do this?"

"It's the only chance any of us have, Captain," said Steve. "We stand together, or we die apart."

"We'd have to go to Hala and speak to Supremor directly. We'd have to leave these people."

Carol sighed.

"You and I both know that going to Hala is the only chance any of these people have."

Mar-Vell looked over his shoulder at the Pariah as it sounded its horn. His face sullen and worried, he then solemnly nodded.

"Then we don't have any time to lose."

Within a few minutes, Steve, Tasha, Thor, Bruce, Carol and Mar-Vell were all inside the _Rogue One_. Although it broke Mar-Vell's heart to abandon the planet, he did not have any other choice. Carol's plan was a huge risk, but it was the only chance that any of them had. As the Skrull forces slowly seized Sakaar, the _Rogue One_ flew away, headed straight for the heart of the Kree Empire.


	4. An Uneasy Alliance

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 4: An Uneasy Alliance

At the height of its power, the Skrull Empire controlled over a thousand star systems in the galaxy. The crown jewel of the Empire was Skrullos, the Skrull homeworld and seat of the imperial throne. Unlike many of the other major planets in the galaxy, there was no war waging on Skrullos, but still, the aura of war could be felt.

A massive fleet of imperial warships were stationed around the planet, ready to repel any kind of invasion. The main warships and support ships were joined by a handful of Pariahs, a deadly reminder of the Empire's might to any potential attacker. But while the Pariahs were huge compared to the ships possessed by any other species, one Skrull vessel eclipsed them all.

Queen Veranke's imperial flagship was unlike any vessel that anyone in the galaxy had ever seen. It was four kilometers in length, easily dwarfing the eight hundred metre long Pariahs that had stunned the other races into silence. It was a gargantuan purple and gold warship, and the largest ship ever constructed in this galaxy.

This was the _Exile's Intent_ , and it was leaving Skrullos and heading for Rigellia, one of the main Nova Corps homeworlds that was currently under siege by Veranke's forces. As her ship left her home system, Veranke entered her communications room and stood on the central hologram hub. Activating the console, she typed in a communication frequency and waited for an answer.

It did not take long for the woman on the other side to pick up.

A full scale hologram of a woman sitting on a command chair materialized in front of Veranke. The woman had light blue skin and long black hair, and was wearing a pink and black battle suit. She sneered upon seeing Veranke.

"Nebula," said Veranke.

"Queen Veranke," said Nebula. "I'd bother to ask why you have my number, but you were always very resourceful."

Veranke grinned. Nebula then folded her hands and lowered her chin slightly, clearly trying to get some sort of a read on the Skrull Queen. For her part, Veranke did not move for several seconds, waiting for Nebula to speak first.

"What do you want?"

"Your attention," answered Veranke. "Surely you must be aware by now that the galactic war has escalated."

Nebula turned her head and looked at the fingernails on her right hand.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked. "I have no stake in your war. If anything, it's bad for business."

"Oh, I believe I can change that."

Nebula narrowed her eyes and looked back at Veranke.

"I have a job for you," said Veranke.

Nebula laughed.

"A job? From you? I raid space stations, escort cargo ships or raze colonies. Assassinations? Bombings? Even a little sabotage from time to time? All fair game. But my crew and I don't need to get involved in some galactic crusade."

"Says the woman with one of the largest starships in the galaxy."

"From what I hear, yours is bigger. Use it."

"I would, but I have other matters to attend to. What's the matter, Nebula? It's paying work, and I've never heard of you shying away from a job."

Nebula growled under her breath. Veranke smiled wider as she realized that she had hit a nerve by questioning Nebula's reputation.

"I know you're a businesswoman, Nebula. So let's talk business."

Nebula went silent again, clenching her right fist and looking at it. After about ten seconds, she blinked and looked back at Veranke.

"I'm listening."

"I need some help with a raid. The _Dark Revenant_ can be the spearhead of one of my assaults. You'll be aided by my forces, of course, but I need you and your ship to lead the attack. After you accept the job, I'll send you the more delicate details over a secure data channel."

"What's the target?"

"Xandar."

Nebula's eyes burst wide open. Veranke could see that Nebula had to stop herself from leaping out of her seat in surprise.

"Are you insane?! Xandar?! The heart of the Nova Corps?!"

Veranke stayed still and silent during Nebula's outburst.

"What could possibly have possessed you to think I would ever help you attack the most secure planet in the galaxy? I have no love for the Nova Corps, but that's suicide!"

"I'll pay you four billion credits."

Once again, Nebula had to stop herself from leaping out of her chair. Blinking a couple times, Nebula was completely silent as she processed the information she had just heard. No one had ever offered her even a quarter of that sum for any previous job. Veranke held her hands behind her back as she waited for Nebula's answer.

Nebula considered Veranke's offer for a full minute before speaking.

"I always take fifty percent upfront."

"I know. The payment will be wired to your account within the hour."

"Then you've got yourself a ship."

Veranke grinned as Nebula's hologram dissipated. She was about to turn and leave the room when an indicator light activated on her console. Raising an eyebrow, she pressed one of the console's buttons and held it down with her finger.

"What is it?"

"My Queen," said the voice of a Mekkan. "You have an incoming message from General De'Lila. She has sent a video recording."

"Put it through."

"At once."

A holographic display screen appeared in the same place Nebula's hologram had been. It showed a recorded video of the war on Sakaar, with the camera focusing on a snowy mountain range where a battle was being waged between Kree and Skrull ground troops. Veranke folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as she watched the video.

After half a minute, a handful of new combatants entered the fray, attacking the Skrull troops. They consisted of a man with a shield, a woman in an armoured suit, a giant green monster and a godlike being with an enchanted hammer. A jet fighter then flew near them, and a woman with golden hair could be seen piloting it. Veranke gasped and pressed a button on her console, freezing the video at a point where all five of them were visible on the screen.

Veranke tilted her head to the side as she looked over the frozen image.

"So they are real," she said.

Veranke looked at each of the heroes in turn.

"The Avengers."

* * *

The _Rogue One_ dropped out of warp speed in orbit around Hala, the Kree homeworld. Dozens of Kree warships were stationed around the planet, with the Kree Navy being on the highest alert level due to the state of the galactic war. Carol assumed control of the ship and flew towards the planet, with Mar-Vell in the passenger seat.

Mar-Vell tapped in a numerical code on his wrist module.

"Sending a security key now," he said. "They won't fire on us. But the Supreme Intelligence will want answers. I'm not supposed to just leave my post. I'm already on shaky ground as it is."

"We'll figure it out," said Carol. "Like we did last time."

"Last time, you punched the Supreme Intelligence in the face. Four times! What makes you think you can even get Supremor to listen to you?"

"You said that the Supreme Intelligence thinks logically, and only cares about the Kree, right? If I present a way to possibly save the Kree from annihilation at Veranke's hands, then it will have to listen to me."

Mar-Vell smiled and watched Carol as she looked forward.

"You're one hell of a woman, you know that?"

Carol smirked, but did not turn to look at Mar-Vell. Tasha, who was sitting across from Steve, made a subtle thrusting gesture with her hips. Bruce chuckled, while Steve's face indicated that he was unimpressed. Thor seemed neutral to the gesture.

Mar-Vell guided Carol towards Kree-Lar, the capital city of Hala. She then flew the _Rogue One_ directly towards the Central Tower. She landed on the outstretched platform near the top of the tower and powered the ship down.

"Last stop," she said. "Everybody out."

The group of heroes all disembarked the ship and started walking towards the entrance to the tower. As they were about to enter, a loud crackling noise was heard, and they all turned to look up into the sky. A brilliant beam of white light shone down from the clouds.

"What is that?" asked Bruce.

Thor furrowed his brow.

"Asgard."

The white beam then transformed into a gigantic magical image of Odin, who was sitting on his throne. He did not look happy.

"Thor!"

Odin's voice bellowed into the air. The magical image made him sound many times louder than he usually was. Still, Thor did not move.

"Father."

"Heimdall has informed me that you have abandoned your mission on Nidavellir. You were given explicit instructions to aid the Dwarves in their war against the Trolls. But now I see that you stand amongst the Midgardians. You are to return to Nidavellir, immediately!"

"I am sorry, Father, but I must refuse."

Odin's face filled with rage. The other heroes all looked at Thor with worry in their eyes.

"You dare defy your father? You dare defy your king?!"

Thor stood up as tall as he could.

"Aye, Father. This time, I do. Midgard is under siege from a force they cannot repel. Queen Veranke wields the power of an Infinity Gem, and I will not allow humanity to face this threat alone. I appreciate the needs of the Dwarves, and so I left Sif in charge in my stead."

"That is not your decision to make, my son. The affairs of the mortals do not concern us at this moment. My alliance with King Eitri hinged on your participation in the battle at hand. Your actions carry consequences that you do not yet know."

"Hear me, Father. I will not return to Asgard until Earth is safe. If I refused to aid the humans and they were to perish because of it, then I would never forgive myself."

Thor then pointed his hammer at Odin.

"And I would never forgive you," said Thor.

Odin glared at his son.

"You will face punishment for your defiance," said Odin.

"And I will face it without retort," said Thor. "Once Veranke is defeated."

"You will regret this, my son."

"No. I will not."

The loud crackling noise sounded again as the brilliant white beam shot back into the sky, and the magical image of Odin disappeared. Thor exhaled as the other heroes exchanged glances.

"And I thought my dad could be a jerk," said Tasha.

Thor turned around to face the others.

"I apologize for the display. Father does not understand the compassion I carry for your people. While I do not wish to disobey him, I also will not abandon you in your hour of need. Know that Thor stands with you, fellow heroes, until either Veranke is defeated, or I am."

Steve nodded.

"I'm still not quite sure what you are," he said. "But I'm glad you're on our side."

"I shall take as a compliment, good Captain."

"We better get moving," said Mar-Vell. "Supremor's waiting."

Steve, Tasha, Thor, Bruce, Carol and Mar-Vell all entered the tower, and proceeded to walk up the short staircase leading to the top floor's main chamber. Carol shuddered as she recalled her first time being in this place. Noticing Carol's discomfort, Mar-Vell gently tapped her hand with his as they approached the giant glass cylinder that contained the Supreme Intelligence.

The Intelligence opened its eyes as the door closed behind the heroes. Bruce anxiously rubbed his hands against each other.

"Wait, is that supposed to be . . . ."

"Captain Mar-Vell," said the Intelligence.

"Supremor," said Mar-Vell, taking a step forward. "I beg your pardon, but I must have an audience with you."

"You are already stepping dangerously close to your boundaries, Mar-Vell. Your pardon will not excuse further transgressions. Abandoning your post on Sakaar will not be taken lightly."

"But, Supremor, I must . . . ."

"Silence! I dictate the rules of this conversation, not you. You know with whom I wish to speak."

Mar-Vell took in a deep breath and stepped back. Carol then stepped forward, staring directly into the Intelligence's eyes.

"Ms. Marvel. You have returned, and you have brought more of your humans with you. Tell me . . . . the last time you were in my presence, the altercation became violent. Do you seek a repeat of that incident?"

Carol shrugged.

"I dunno. Do you? Cause last time around, you were losing."

Mar-Vell gulped.

"Carol . . . ."

Carol interrupted Mar-Vell and put her hands on her hips.

"In fact, the only reason I didn't finish pummelling your face into blue jello was because Ronan had that glass cannon of his. Things are different this time. So you tell me, Supreme Intelligence . . . . you want to go down that road again?"

Tasha leaned in towards Bruce.

"Damn, she's badass," whispered Tasha.

Bruce nodded.

"I'll say."

"Your bravado does not impress or deceive me, Ms. Marvel," said the Intelligence. "You did not travel across the galaxy to make idle threats. What is it that you want?"

Carol exhaled and lowered her hands.

"I came here to negotiate. Veranke's attacked Earth too. We . . . ."

Carol turned around and gestured towards the other heroes before looking back at the Intelligence.

"We came here to ask for your help."

"You threaten me, and then request my aid? Surely you must have something more in mind. You would not make such an obscene gesture otherwise."

"You know we were on Sakaar," said Carol. "I saw your people fighting Veranke's forces. You were losing. Badly. I know you're getting desperate. We all are."

"And what is it that you are proposing?"

"An alliance. Between Earth, the Kree . . . . and the Nova Corps."

The Intelligence went silent. Mar-Vell took in another deep breath as sweat dripped down his temples. Steve, Tasha, Thor and Bruce all watched patiently, waiting for the Intelligence's response. Carol's stare never wavered.

Finally, the Intelligence spoke.

"You are quite bold, Ms. Marvel. I expected nothing less from you."

Carol did not speak.

"It is true that the situation is growing desperate for the Kree. Never before in a thousand years has the Empire been in such a dire position. With the power of the Infinity Gem, and the Pariahs she has constructed, Veranke has crushed defenses on several key worlds, including the homeworld of our most important ally, the Sakaarans. The Sakaaran Chancellors are seriously considering a surrender, and that is something I cannot allow."

"So what will it take?" asked Carol.

"Why do you believe the Nova Corps would agree to an alliance?"

"Because Veranke's hitting them too," said Mar-Vell, once again stepping forward. "You know that. They're in the same position we are."

"But why does Ms. Marvel believe that they will listen to her?"

"They owe me a favour," said Carol.

"I see," said the Intelligence. "A favour from Nova Prime is no small order. Nor is travelling with an Asgardian. Aside from Veranke, you are the most dangerous enemy the Kree Empire has ever faced, Ms. Marvel. You have earned my respect."

Carol and Mar-Vell exchanged glances. The Intelligence's eyes momentarily flashed yellow.

"Contacting the Galactic Senate."

The other heroes walked up to Carol and Mar-Vell. A few seconds later, four tall holograms appeared on the left side of the room. Each one displayed a humanoid figure. These were the four members of the Galactic Senate, with each one acting as a representative for the respective governments of the four main species of the Nova Corps.

The Xandarians were represented by Irani Rael, otherwise known as Nova Prime. She was also the official leader of the Nova Corps, and wore a blue and gold uniform.

The Krylorians were represented by Senator Carina, a woman with pink pigtails to match her skin colour. She wore an elegant white dress and held her hands in an interlocking fashion.

The Rigellians were represented by Autarch Cordon, who was the only male member of the Senate. He was far taller than the other members, and wore a grey uniform and officer's cap.

The Shi'ar were represented by Majestrix Lilandra, who held a silver sceptre in her right hand. She wore regal, metallic armour that matched the colour of her sceptre.

Mar-Vell blinked in surprise upon realizing that he was actually looking at the Galactic Senate in the same room as the Supreme Intelligence, even if only via hologram communication. Steve inhaled, choosing to remain silent as the wonders just continued to pile on. Tasha folded her hands over her chest, wondering how this latest development was going to unfold.

Carol turned to face the Senate members.

"Members of the Galactic Senate," said the Intelligence. "The Kree Empire extends its sincerest gratitude for answering this summons."

"Spare us the pleasantries, Supremor," said Cordon, putting his hands behinds his back. "We don't have time for it."

"Stay yourself, Autarch," said Nova Prime. "I highly doubt the Supreme Intelligence would contact us without a good reason."

Cordon grunted.

"I sincerely hope not."

"With all due respect, Senators, I did not summon you," said the Intelligence. "She did."

The Senators looked down at Carol, who took a couple steps towards them.

"And who might you be?" asked Carina, her voice at a higher pitch than Carol was expecting.

"My name is Carol Danvers. But you likely know me by another name. Ms. Marvel."

"Ms. Marvel," said Nova Prime. "Yes, I know who you are. Why are you with the Supreme Intelligence, and why have you contacted us?"

"I'm with the Supreme Intelligence because I need help. Veranke has come for Earth, in the same way that she has been attacking planets all over the galaxy. Kree, Nova . . . . doesn't matter to her. But you all know that Earth is not on the same technological level that you are. There's no way we can defeat Veranke's forces by ourselves. So we came looking for help."

"And you're seeking help from the Supreme Intelligence?" asked Lilandra. "The same Intelligence that tried to destroy your planet?"

"Yes," answered Carol. "Because things have changed. Look, I know that you owe me a favour. I'm calling it in."

"And what is that you want, Ms. Marvel?" asked Nova Prime.

"I want to negotiate an alliance between the Nova Corps and the Kree Empire. And Earth too."

Cordon and Carina both scoffed. Lilandra shook her head, while Nova Prime seemed unfazed.

"Like that will ever happen," said Carina.

"The Kree Empire are staunch enemies of the Nova Corps, Ms. Marvel," said Cordon. "An alliance with them is completely out of . . . ."

"I'll consider it," said Nova Prime.

Cordon jerked his head to the side.

"Wait, what?"

Lilandra rolled her eyes.

"Nova Prime, you cannot . . . ."

"Listen to yourselves!" shouted Nova Prime. "The Nova Corps is falling apart around us. Over a thousand years of history being systematically destroyed by Veranke, and you three would hold on to platitudes while our civilians are slaughtered. Yes, the Kree have been our enemies for centuries, but this is an unprecedented scenario. And you know it."

Carina, Cordon and Lilandra all fumed and looked away from each other as Nova Prime turned back to Carol.

"I cannot force an alliance to take place, Ms. Marvel. But I can and will open the conversation. We will negotiate this matter on Xandar, at the Senatorium. You will have to be present to make your case in person, along with a representative for the Kree."

"I, and I alone, represent this Empire," said the Intelligence. "I will be present via hologram communication."

"That is acceptable," said Nova Prime.

"There is one condition, Nova Prime."

Nova Prime raised her eyebrow as she looked at the Intelligence.

"And what would that be?"

"I want assurance that the Nova Corps is truly willing to open negotiations with the Kree. Given the attitudes of your Senate cohorts, I am not fully convinced. However, I can think of a gesture of good faith that would put my mind at ease."

"I'm still waiting for an answer to my question," said Nova Prime.

The Intelligence narrowed its eyes.

"I want Ronan the Accuser released from your custody and returned to me."

Carol's eyes widened and she quickly turned to face the Intelligence. She clenched her fists as she glared at it.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

Tasha gulped.

"This should be good."

The Intelligence ignored Carol's outburst and kept its eyes on Nova Prime.

"This is not negotiable. I refuse to open any conversation with the Galactic Senate until Ronan has been safely returned to my command. Do this, and I will be willing to discuss an alliance between my people and the Nova Corps."

Carol started to charge her fists with energy, but Mar-Vell stepped in front of her.

"Carol, please. Think about what you're doing!"

Carol glared at Mar-Vell.

"We are this close," said Mar-Vell. "Carol . . . . please."

Carol looked at Mar-Vell's face for a few seconds before opening her hands. She then turned away from him in anger. Nova Prime waited several moments before answering the Intelligence.

"Given the circumstances, I believe that I can accommodate your request. But you had better uphold your end of this deal, Supremor. I will not be lenient with you a second time."

"As you say, Nova Prime."

"Unbelievable," said Cordon. "Placating the Supreme Intelligence."

"This is a mistake," said Lilandra.

Nova Prime turned to Carina.

"Senator Carina, can you make the arrangements?"

Carina looked side to side for a moment before responding.

"I can," she said, before looking down at Carol. "Ronan is being held at the Kyln, the Nova Corps' main prison. It's located on Ardent Spring, one of the Krylorian core worlds. I will have to . . . . make some calls."

"Do it quickly, Senator," said Nova Prime.

"Good," said the Intelligence. "I will prepare an escort for . . . ."

Nova Prime held up one hand.

"No, Supremor. You have your condition, and now this is mine. No other Kree will set foot on Ardent Spring. Ronan will be escorted off planet by Ms. Marvel and her people. If you truly want your Accuser back, and you are open to negotiations, then you will respect my requests as well."

The Intelligence glared at Nova Prime, who did not back down. After several tense seconds of silence, the Intelligence spoke.

"Very well."

"Then this meeting is adjourned," said Nova Prime. "Senator Carina will ensure that Ronan's release is secured. I will be expecting Ms. Marvel's arrival on Ardent Spring within the day. Nova Prime out."

The holograms of the Galactic Senate dissipated. Carol then stormed away from the others. Mar-Vell gestured as if he was going to follow her, but Steve gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Mar-Vell stopped and turned to look at Steve.

"Easy, Captain," said Steve. "I don't think she's in the mood."

Carol wordlessly marched out of the room, as Mar-Vell and the other heroes watched.


	5. The Kyln

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 5: The Kyln

Carol yelled as she threw a punch at the wall. Her fist smashed against the metal outside the door to the Supreme Intelligence's chamber, forming a full indent. Pulling her fist away, she took several heavy breaths before turning around and leaning against the wall. Closing her eyes, she then placed both of her palms over her face.

Her eyes started to well up with moisture as Mar-Vell walked up to her. He did not say anything, but rather just stood and waited for Carol to open the conversation. After a couple minutes, Carol lowered her hands and looked into Mar-Vell's eyes.

"This isn't right."

Mar-Vell sighed.

"I know."

"Why?" asked Carol. "Why him? Of all the people in the goddamn universe, why is he the one I have to help? After all he did? After everything we went through to put him down, now we have to let him loose?"

Mar-Vell shook his head.

"I'm so sorry."

Carol winced and closed her eyes. Mar-Vell gestured as if he was going to step forward, but he stopped himself. Carol then reached for him and pulled him close, embracing him and placing her head on his shoulder. Mar-Vell closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, before running the fingers of his left hand through her hair.

For a few precious moments, Carol and Mar-Vell stayed like this. There was nothing more that needed to be said. For them, that gesture of intimacy said everything.

Carol finally pulled back, and she gave Mar-Vell a brief smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

Carol started to lean in closer again, but she then froze in place when a familiar voice shouted out to her.

"Yo, Goldilocks! We got places to be, people to see!"

Carol let out a heavy sigh. Mar-Vell chuckled. Carol looked over at Tasha, who was standing next to the _Rogue One_. The other heroes were already getting on board.

"Just a second," said Carol.

Carol looked back at Mar-Vell, who moved his head slightly to the side.

"You better get going."

"Yeah. Just wish we could have had . . . ."

"Me too."

Carol frowned.

"Goodbye."

Carol then turned away and started walking towards the _Rogue One_. After a couple seconds, she stopped and looked back at Mar-Vell, who was heading back for the door that led into the Central Tower.

"Mar-Vell!"

Mar-Vell turned around. Carol gulped before speaking.

"You stay alive out there. For me."

Mar-Vell nodded.

"For you? Anything."

Carol and Tasha then walked inside the _Rogue One_ as the loading ramp closed. Tasha snickered before nudging Carol in the elbow.

"Way more than a second, by the way."

Carol groaned.

"Shut up."

Carol got into the pilot's seat. Bruce was waiting in the passenger seat.

"I'm gonna sit up here for this trip, if you don't mind," said Bruce. "Kinda want to see what it's like first hand."

Carol smiled.

"Sure. Just don't touch anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Steve and Thor were already sitting down across from each other. Tasha sat next to Steve, before lounging back and placing one of her feet on the opposite knee. Steve looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Tasha, shrugging. "Flying across the galaxy, so I might as well get comfortable."

Steve gave a brief laugh as the _Rogue One_ started flying into the sky.

"You are not like any woman I have ever met."

"Good! That's a good thing, Cap. Cap. I can call you Cap, right? I'm gonna call you Cap. Anyway, Cap, the world's changed for women a lot the past few decades. Lots of ladies aren't the gentile flowers they were expected to be back then."

"Not all women were," said Steve. "Remember, I was actually alive back then, so I would know. I can think of a couple women who were definitely not gentile flowers, as you put it."

Tasha smirked.

"Oh, really? Nice to hear. You have a lady friend back in the day?"

Steve paused for a few seconds.

"I, uh . . . . I suppose you could say that."

"Wife? Girlfriend?"

"More like . . . . someone who was special to me. She was the only one who I ever . . . . cared about that way."

"She have a name?"  
"Peggy."

"Hmmm. Only one you got to have sex with, huh? Man. Life must have been cut short for you. You would've had to beat the girls away with your shield after the war was over."

Steve blinked and shook his head.

"W-What? Oh, no, no, uh . . . . I, uh, no. Not . . . . that's not what happened."

Now it was Tasha's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, you mean, you didn't . . . .?"

"We, uh . . . . we never . . . ."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there. Back up, back up. Are you telling me you're a virgin?!"

Steve gulped and tugged at his collar. Carol and Bruce both looked back at Tasha and Steve. Thor tilted his head to the side. A wide grin grew on Tasha's face.

"You're a virgin! So, you're telling me there's still a chance that I could pop the cherry of America's greatest living icon?!"

Tasha jumped up and threw her arms into the air.

"YES!"

Bruce smacked his palm against his forehead. Thor let out a hearty laugh.

"This woman's jests! I like them!"

Carol shook her head, with an expression on her face that indicated disgust.

"Ugh. Gross."

Tasha furrowed her brow.

"Hey, you don't get to talk, Carol! Not when you're getting all touchy feely with Captain Blue Balls back there."

"Uh huh."

Carol faced forward and initiated the warp core. Tasha sat back down next to Steve.

"So, what?" asked Tasha. "My place, your place? Do you have a place?"

Steve groaned as the ship launched into faster than light travel.

* * *

Veranke was sitting on her throne on the _Exile's Intent_ , fuming at the news she had just received. She then tapped a button on her wrist device, which created a holographic image of General De'Lila, who was sitting inside her Pariah.

"General. We have a complication."

"Another one?"

"I need you to pull out one of your divisions. Including a Pariah."

"But, my Queen, we are making steady progress on Sakaar. If you pull out one of my divisions, you might risk my entire strat . . . ."

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME!"

De'Lila put her hand on her chest and jerked her head back in shock. Veranke's body was brimming with rage for a few seconds, but then she took a breath and calmed down. Closing her eyes for a second, she then started speaking with a soothing tone.

"General, I am asking you to do this for me. Please."

"A-Anything, anything, my, my Queen."

"I want a division sent to Ardent Spring. Send Criti Noll."

"The Kyln?" asked De'Lila. "I can send Noll's division, certainly, but . . . . we don't have any other forces out there. The Kyln's not a strategic target. Why do you want to go to Ardent Spring?"

"It's important. We need to assault the Kyln. If we don't, then there's a chance that our entire invasion could be in jeopardy. There's . . . . a vital target we need to assassinate."

"Who?"

Veranke exhaled.

"Ronan the Accuser."

* * *

The _Rogue One_ warped into orbit around Ardent Spring. The entire planet looked pink from space, and Bruce blinked a couple times because he did not believe what he was seeing at first. Once Carol flew in closer, the heroes could see that much of the planet was covered in fuchsia foliage, with fields of golden grass marked by wide lakes and rivers.

"Who turned up the saturation when they made this place?" asked Bruce.

Carol looked down at her display screen, which pinpointed the location of the facility they were supposed to go to. As they flew there, they passed over a city and another pink forest. After a few minutes, they arrived at the facility known as the Kyln. It was a sprawling complex with silver walls and several connecting buildings.

As the _Rogue One_ approached, an indicator light flashed on the console. Carol tapped a button, and the face of a male Krylorian appeared on the display screen.

"Ms. Marvel?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"We've been expecting you. Please approach landing block D. Sending map data now."

A three-dimensional map of the complex with the mentioned landing block highlighted appeared on the display. Carol then flew to the indicated location and landed the shuttle. Two Krylorians and one Rigellian, all of them in Nova Corps uniforms, walked out onto the landing pad as the _Rogue One_ powered down.

The heroes all marched out of the ship together. The Krylorian in the centre put her hands behind her back and waited for them to approach her.

"Ms. Marvel," she said. "Welcome to the Kyln. I'm Centurion Quinelle, commander of all Nova forces on Ardent Spring."

"Thank you for meeting us, Centurion," said Carol, before turning to her compatriots. "This is Steve Rogers, Tasha Stark, Bruce Banner, and . . . . Thor. Just, just Thor."

"Thor Odinson, to be precise," said Thor.

Quinelle looked at Thor for a moment before turning back to Carol.

"News of this alliance you've proposed sent quite a stir through my officers. Have to admit, I'm a little surprised Senator Carina went along with the idea. I certainly hope that the Senate knows what they're doing."

"They do," said Steve. "This is the only way any of us are going to get through this."

Carol nodded at Steve. Quinelle then gestured for the heroes to follow her. She and the heroes walked off of the loading block and into one of the facility's hallways.

"I'll take you to Ronan right away. His cell is being prepped for movement. Since he was in our maximum security wing, it will take several minutes to move his cell to the loading blocks."

Bruce started fidgeting with his hands as he looked at some of the aliens inside of the transparent cells.

"So this is space jail?" he asked.

"Yes," said Quinelle. "We have criminals from all over the galaxy stored here. The Nova Corps has other prisons, of course, but this is our primary facility. We get the worst of the worst."

Bruce gulped as a monstrous, reptilian inmate with green skin roared at him and slashed its claws against the transparent cell wall.

"Must be fun," he said.

"Careful, Doctor Banner," said Thor. "I've fought with one of those beasts before. They bite."

"You don't say."

Quinelle led the group through a lobby area that had one wall made of a sloped, transparent glass. The glass allowed them to see a gorgeous vista of a wide valley with numerous waterfalls and pink trees. They then proceeded to go down multiple sets of stairs, until they were in a darker hallway. Cells were lined on each side.

As Quinelle led them down the hall, Tasha started looking in each of the cells. In the first one, she saw a four metre tall humanoid being, whose flesh looked like it was made of tree bark. He gave a gentle wave to her and smiled. The next cell had a woman with white, furry skin and a long, skunk-like tail. She was wearing a yellow bodysuit and was leaning against the wall, her arms folded over her chest.

The last cell had a smaller being who looked like a duck in a red suit. Tasha's eyes widened upon seeing him.

"Hey, wait, is that a duck?"

"Come on, Tasha," said Steve. "We don't have time to loiter."

"But, I think that's a . . . ."

"Tasha."

Tasha groaned and followed after the rest of the group. Quinelle led them to the end of the hall, where there was one lone cell placed in the back. Carol clenched her fists upon finally laying eyes on who was inside. He was a three metre tall man with blue skin and a black ceremonial dress, complete with a hood piece and armour.

Ronan grinned as Carol glared at him.

"We meet again, Ms. Marvel."

"Hopefully for the last time," said Carol.

"So this is the man who tried to destroy Earth?" asked Steve.

"Tried," said Carol. "But failed."

"I understand you have come here to free me," said Ronan. "I must admit, I find the irony most amusing. To endure so much hardship trying to put me away, and now to find that freeing me is the only way to obtain what you need. Heh, heh. The galaxy sure does have a sense of humour."

Carol roared and slammed her fist on the cell wall. Quinelle furrowed her brow.

"You listen to me, you worthless piece of . . . ."

"Carol!"

Carol spun around upon hearing Steve's voice.

"I'm not sure that's entirely necessary," he said.

Ronan chuckled loudly.

"Yes. Please do restrain your woman, man in blue. She has always had quite the temper."

"One day, I'm gonna finish you for good," said Carol.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh, I don't mean to intrude, but, uh, shouldn't we get moving?"

"He's right," said Steve.

"Everything seems to be in order," said Quinelle, as she tapped a couple buttons on her wrist module. "One of my officers is pulling the Universal Weapon out of containment. He'll get it to your ship. As for him, I'll have to accompany his cell as it's pulled out. Protocol for maximum security."

Quinelle turned to the cell, which had a small control room attached to the left side. She punched in a security code in the door, causing it to open. Once she was inside, the door sealed behind her. She started to type into the control console when a loud explosion was heard and a tremor rocked the facility. Everyone looked up and around as an alarm sounded, followed by a Pariah's horn.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," said Tasha.

Quinelle held her wrist module close to her mouth.

"Denarian? Denarian! What the hell is going on up there?"

The voice of a male Rigellian came through Quinelle's wrist module.

"It's the Skrulls, ma'am! A Pariah just broke through the defensive fleet and now it's here! They're everywhere!"

Ronan scowled.

"Hold your ground, soldier!" said Quinelle. "Have all guards go on the defense! I want this facility locked down, and get a message to Krylorian Command!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Thor gritted his teeth and held his hammer at the ready. Steve pulled his shield off his back.

"Why would they be here?" asked Bruce.

"Doesn't matter," said Quinelle. "My orders are to get Ronan out of here, and that hasn't changed. You're gonna have to cover our exit. Looks like your day just got a lot more interesting."

Ronan's cell started lifting upwards, heading for a hole in the roof.

"Get to the next level, fast!" shouted Quinelle.

"Alright, you heard the lady," said Steve. "Move it, people!"

Bruce rolled his eyes as he willed his transformation into the Hulk. His clothes tore off, revealing his specially-designed purple shorts underneath. Steve ran back down the hall towards the staircase, followed by Hulk and Thor. Tasha locked her helmet around her head and blasted off, while Carol flew at the back of the group.

When the heroes got back to the lobby, they saw that it was in utter chaos. A Pariah was now parked in the valley outside, and it was firing lasers into the sky at multiple Nova Corps warships. Nova starfighters and defense drones were battling with Skrull shuttles, and many of the glass windows had been shattered as Skrull ground troops engaged the Nova Corps guards.

One of the Skrull shuttles launched a missile at the closest glass panel, blowing it apart and killing two Nova troopers. The shuttle's side then opened to reveal several Skrull soldiers, who took aim at Ronan's cell, which was now moving sideways on a track attached to the ceiling.

"Priority target sighted," said one of the Skrulls, as they all took aim.

The Skrulls opened fire with their laser rifles. Tasha aimed a wrist rocket and launched it at the shuttle, striking it in the side. One of the Skrulls fell out of the damaged shuttle as it backed off. Steve held up his shield as a couple stray lasers headed towards him. Hulk roared. Thor started spinning his hammer. Carol clenched her fists as they glowed with golden energy.

"Now I have to protect him, too?!" shouted Carol.

"They must have learned what we're doing," said Steve. "We've got to get Ronan out of here safely. Thor, anything you can do about that Pariah?"

"Aye, Captain! I believe there is!"

Thor held his hammer upwards as he soared into the air, heading straight for the Pariah. More shuttles entered the fray, and Tasha blasted upwards.

"I'll see if I can draw some of their fire. Keep them off you guys!"

"Good," said Steve. "Get the pressure off us!"

"You got it, Cap!"

Tasha blasted forwards, hitting two of the shuttles with repulsor shots. She then flew past them, and the shuttles started to give chase, firing laser cannon shots at her.

"Come on, boys!" shouted Tasha.

Tasha performed an aerial spin as she led the shuttles away. Steve then turned to Hulk and Carol.

"Carol, stay close to Ronan. Hulk, you're with me. You ready for this?"

Hulk slammed his fists together.

"Time to smash!"

Steve and Hulk charged into the fight, helping the Nova troopers however they could. Carol stayed close to Ronan's cell, firing precision energy blasts from her hands at several Skrulls in the distance. Steve bashed a Skrull's jaw in with his shield before kicking him away. He then reached down and helped a Krylorian Nova trooper off the floor.

Hulk threw a punch forward, hitting a Mekkan straight in the chest and sending it careening out the window. An entire squad focused fire on him, but it was not enough to do any serious damage. Hulk lifted up both hands before slamming them on the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocked many of the enemies off balance.

Thor flew close to the Pariah's front end, and the machine turned to fire its main laser at him. Dodging to the left, Thor then held his hammer with both hands before striking the Pariah's hull with it. The force of the blow caused the Pariah to take a step back. The Nova warships continued to rain fire down on the Pariah, but their shots were deflected by the kinetic barriers.

Holding his hammer into the air, Thor summoned a storm. Clouds formed overhead, and several strikes of lightning funnelled directly into Mjolnir. Yelling at the top of his lungs, Thor then directed the lightning down on the Pariah, smashing it with untold amounts of energy. The kinetic barriers overloaded, and the Pariah doubled back under the pressure.

Once he finished his attack, Thor was temporarily stunned. The Pariah took the opportunity to fire its laser at him, blasting him in the chest and sending him flying against one of the Kyln's outside walls. Completely winded by taking a direct beam shot, Thor slumped into the valley, landing on his stomach. He struggled to get back up as the Pariah took a step towards him.

Seeing that Thor was in trouble, Tasha performed a quick aerial reversal and shoulder-bashed one of the shuttles. Her ramming attack blew out one of its engines and got it out of her way. She then rocketed down into the valley as fast as she could. The Pariah loomed over Thor, and sounded its horn as it charged its laser. Thor tried to push himself off the ground, but he was still too weakened.

As the Pariah was about to fire, Tasha flew next to him with her arms outstretched. She scooped Thor up with both hands and blasted into the sky, narrowly avoiding the Pariah's laser blast.

"Ugh, man! Gods are heavy!"

Thor held out his hand, and Mjolnir lifted off the ground and soared back into his open palm. Once he was holding it again, he started sustaining his own flight. Tasha let go and looked him over.

"You alright, big guy?"

"I will recover, Maiden of Iron. You have my eternal gratitude."

"Yeah, well . . . . you're welcome."

Back on the ground, Steve punched away another Skrull as Hulk battled enemies around him. A lone female Skrull then leaped through a window, brandishing two silver, serrated knives, one in each hand. Her face was covered by a grey piece of fabric, showing only her eyes. She landed in a three point pose, and took a stance that indicated that she was highly agile.

This was Criti Noll, one of the most renowned Skrull assassins. Steve held up his shield, ready to take her on. Criti looked up at Ronan's cell, and jumped up towards it. Steve tossed out his shield, hitting her in the spine. Criti yelled as she landed back on the floor, having not expected Steve to use his shield as a projectile. She then turned back to him and pointed one of her knives at him.

Leaping forward, Criti slashed at Steve with both knives, but he managed to block all of her attacks. She then kicked out at him from under his shield, striking him in the chest. Staggered, Steve did a quick backflip to regain control over his positioning. He then punched forward, but Criti parried his blow.

Steve went on the offensive, throwing several punches and kicks, but Criti managed to dodge all of them. On the last kick, Criti swung her wrist around, slicing at Steve's ankle. Steve cringed as he briefly looked at the gash on his leg. Criti then swung both of her knives downwards at him, but Steve threw up his shield just in time, deflecting the attack.

Steve then threw an uppercut, hitting Criti in the face and stunning her. He then followed up with a couple of kicks to her body.

"You know, the last time I fought a woman with a green colour scheme and two knives . . . ."

Steve landed another punch before stepping back.

". . . . she lost."

Steve jumped and performed a dropkick, knocking Criti out cold. Taking a moment to breathe, he then saw that Hulk and the Nova troopers had dealt with most of the enemies on this level. Carol blasted away one last Mekkan as Ronan's cell reached the exit that led to the landing block. Quinelle pressed a button on her console to open his cell.

Ronan stepped out and looked down the hall to see two Skrulls running towards him. Quinelle pulled out a golden energy pistol and fired two shots, hitting both Skrulls clean in the chest. A Nova trooper ran up to Quinelle, holding the Universal Weapon. Ronan took it from his hands, and Quinelle then turned to look at Carol.

"Go, go! Get him out of here!"

At the landing block, a Skrull shuttle flew overhead and took aim at the _Rogue One_.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Carol. "That's my ship!"

Carol pulled back her right fist as she flew straight for the shuttle. With all of her power, she punched the shuttle right in the front, causing it to crumple and crush the people inside. The destroyed remains fell down into the valley and exploded when they hit the ground. Ronan casually marched towards the _Rogue One_ as Carol opened the loading ramp.

"Everyone in! We're leaving!"

Steve sprinted towards the ship as Hulk leaped onto the landing block. They both boarded as Tasha blasted away a couple more Skrulls with her repulsors. Carol took off with the loading ramp still open, and Tasha and Thor flew inside. Once they were in, Carol closed the loading ramp and blasted off towards the atmosphere.

The Pariah fired up in the sky at them, and several Skrull fighters tried to shoot them down. However, Carol was too fast. Dodging all of the laser blasts, she then primed the warp core, and within seconds, the heroes and Ronan vanished into the stars.


	6. Galactic Senate

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 6: Galactic Senate

"I take full responsibility, my Queen. Those same humans who were spotted on Sakaar, they, they interfered. I, I did not anticipate that they would have such strength. I failed you. On behalf of me and my troops, I apologize."

Veranke was standing in her throne room, with her back to the hologram of Criti Noll. Criti had just informed Veranke of her failure to assassinate Ronan the Accuser, and that after he had escaped, that the Skrull forces had retreated from the planet. Veranke took a couple moments to slow her breathing and calm herself.

She then turned around and looked directly at Criti, who lowered her chin in shame.

"I accept your apology. Have your division return to Sakaar."

"At once, my Queen."

"Tell me, Criti. The humans. You saw them in combat. What were they like?"

Criti gulped before answering.

"Far more powerful than I would have ever expected."

Veranke sneered.

"I see. Return to General De'Lila. I have to make another call. I'll contact you again shortly."

Criti silently bowed as her hologram faded. Veranke then tapped a button on her wrist module, and a hologram of General Bendolan appeared. He was a huge Mekkan, easily towering over any others of his species.

"My Queen."

"General. Have you made contact with Nebula?"

"I have. Protaris has been secured, and I will be boarding the _Dark Revenant_ shortly. We will move on Xandar on your command. I suspect that our plan will leave the Nova Corps crippled beyond repair. Soon, they will be fleeing in terror at the might of the Empire."

"Good. I'm about to arrive at Rigellia. General Morrat will be meeting me there. Once our business is concluded, I will send him and his Pariah to join your forces. I want to ensure we do not suffer any mistakes."

"As you say, my Queen. I will await your order."

Bendolan's hologram dissipated. Veranke then brushed her hand down the front of her dress. Taking a few minutes to herself, she then calmly walked out of the room.

* * *

After delivering Ronan to a Kree warship in an agreed upon star system, the _Rogue One_ headed straight for the provided coordinates for Xandar. The heart of the Nova Corps, Xandar was well known as one of the most important and majestic planets in the galaxy. Due to its status as the headquarters of the Nova Corps, a fleet of dozens of Nova warships were stationed around the planet.

Because the entire Nova Corps was on high alert due to the war, Xandar was almost completely encased within a xanthous energy field. The field appeared to be a sphere, but was actually composed of an interlocking pattern of enormous triangles, with the vertices being formed by a grid of defense nodes. The only break in the field was a gigantic gold and blue space station that was in orbit around the planet.

This was the Senatorium, which acted both as a command centre for Xandar's defenses as well as the meeting place of the Galactic Senate. It was also essentially a functional city in and of itself, housing millions of civilians and serving as a hub of galactic commerce. All of the heroes stared at Xandar in awe as the _Rogue One_ made its approach.

"Big place," said Bruce.

Carol flew the _Rogue One_ towards the Senatorium's docks, where a Nova guard with orange sticks waved her down. He directed her to a place where she could park the ship. There were hundreds of other ships in the lots, featuring a wide array of makes and models. Carol lowered the loading ramp, and the heroes all exited the ship.

Bruce was wearing one of his fresh sets of clothes that he had thought to pack ahead of time.

"Somehow I doubt the Fantastic Four have to be worry about clothes. I wonder if we're ever gonna find those guys."

Tasha rubbed the back of her neck as they all headed towards the docking port.

"Man. I think this is the longest I've ever gone without talkin' to Janice. Feels so weird being disconnected from her. Definitely need to get galaxy-wide Wi-Fi up and running."

"What I require is sustenance!" said Thor. "A hearty meal is always most welcome after a glorious battle."

"I'm with Thor," said Steve. "We can't keep operating like this without a good recharge."

The heroes were then met by a woman with brown hair and a blue Nova officer's uniform. She was holding a datapad in her hands and smiled at the heroes.

"I'll see what I can do about getting you guys some food," she said. "You definitely deserve it, from what I hear."

"Hello, ma'am," said Carol. "And you are . . . ."

"Oh. Excuse me. My name is Mikaela. I'm the personal assistant to Nova Prime. I was told to wait here for your arrival and bring you to the Senate chambers. The Senate won't be in session for another hour, so I can probably organize a lunch for you."

"Thanks," said Carol. "That would be great."

Mikaela gestured to the door behind her.

"If you'll please follow me, I'll get you to where you need to be. This way."

Mikaela turned around and walked through the door, with the heroes following after her. They then found themselves within the sprawling metropolis that was the interior of the Senatorium. Thousands of people of numerous alien species were making their way around, running errands and interacting with each other.

Carol's eyes lit up with awe as she looked around at everything around her. Tasha, meanwhile, rushed up to the front and started walking alongside Mikaela.

"So, you're Nova Prime's assistant, huh?"

"Yes. Nova Prime has plenty of responsibilities as the leader of the Nova Corps. She needs someone to help her manage all of her tasks and meetings, and that's me."

Tasha smiled.

"Bet you do good work. Name's Tasha. Tasha Stark."

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Stark," said Mikaela, returning her smile. "I've heard about you and your team of fellow humans. How you were the ones who helped to propose this alliance in the first place. Very impressive, if you ask me."

"Oh, so you approve, yeah?"

"Oh, I do, I do! It's not the most popular opinion on Xandar, but personally, I believe that peaceful negotiation is the only way this war is gonna come to an end."

Tasha found herself looking at Mikaela's lips as she continued to speak.

"This could really change everything," said Mikaela. "If we can bring together an alliance between the Nova Corps and the Kree, it'll be historic. Hopefully we can make it last."

"Hmmm."

* * *

After Mikaela took the heroes to a restaurant, she led them to the Senate chambers. She stopped in front of the main chamber doors before turning to face the group.

"Just go right on inside. The Senate will start the session momentarily. Good luck!"

"Thank you," said Steve.

Steve, Carol, Bruce and Thor all walked through the main doors. Tasha stopped in front of Mikaela, smiling at her.

"Hey, so, if you're not doing anything after this, how about you and I . . . ."

Tasha was interrupted by Carol marching towards her. Tasha then shrieked as Carol picked her up with one hand and held her in the air above her.

"Hey! Carol! What are you . . . .!?"

"No time for that, Casanova," said Carol.

Tasha fruitlessly flailed her arms and legs around as Carol carried her through the doors. Mikaela held a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"You cockblocking blonde bimbo! Put me down!"

After Carol put Tasha back on the ground and she settled down, the two women joined the rest of the team inside the main Senate chamber. It was wide and majestic, with flags and banners from numerous planets in the Nova Corps draped along the walls. Thousands of people were crowded in viewing booths, eagerly anticipating the session to come.

The heroes were standing on a platform that was across from the main Senate podium. Standing at the podium were Nova Prime, Senator Carina, Autarch Cordon and Majestrix Lilandra, in the same order that they had when they spoke to the group on Hala. Standing behind the Senate were several Nova officers, with the group headed by a tall Xandarian woman in a Centurion's uniform.

The heroes all stood in a line in front of the Galactic Senate. Nova Prime held one hand in the air, and the murmuring of the crowd quieted down. A handful of camera drones floated around the room, recording the session and broadcasting it all across Nova space.

"This session is now brought to order," said Nova Prime, gesturing at the Centurion behind her. "This meeting will be witnessed by Centurion Adora."

Adora respectfully bowed. Nova Prime then faced forward again.

"I would also like to formally greet and welcome our honoured guests. A team of humans from the planet Earth, who were integral to bringing this meeting about. Carol Danvers, Steven Rogers, Tasha Stark and Bruce Banner. They are accompanied by the prince of Asgard himself, Thor Odinson."

Some of the members of the crowd gave a brief applause. Others whispered amongst themselves, clearly confused by their presence.

"As you all know, the shadow of Queen Veranke looms over us all," said Nova Prime. "Even with the full might of the Nova Corps, we have been unable to mount a significant counteroffensive against her. This meeting is being held for the purpose of the discussion of a potential alliance between the Nova Corps and the Kree Empire."

The crowds erupted into frustrated yelling. The heroes frowned as they looked around. Carina clicked her tongue. Cordon sneered. After a few seconds, Lilandra slammed the end of her sceptre against the ground.

"Enough!"

The crowds quieted down again. Nova Prime cordially nodded at Lilandra for interfering.

"We will now open negotiations with the leader of the Kree Empire . . . . the Supreme Intelligence."

A large hologram of the Supreme Intelligence materialized next to the Senate podium. Many members of the crowd gasped upon seeing it.

"Supremor," said Carina. "Welcome to the Galactic Senate. Please state your position and your reason for attendance, for the record."

"I am the Supreme Intelligence, undisputed ruler of the Kree Empire. I am the sum total of the knowledge of my people. I acknowledge my participation within this peace negotiation, and solemnly pledge to offer this discussion its fair due. I also acknowledge the gesture of good faith on the part of Nova Prime for sanctioning the release of Ronan the Accuser to my charge."

"A gesture that was not without its cost," said Cordon, his tone clearly indignant. "I am sure you have since learned that the Skrulls attacked Ardent Spring when Ronan was being released. Many of the Kyln's guards were killed during the assault."

"That was Veranke's doing, not his," said Nova Prime. "Clearly she has become aware of this proposal, and is doing all she can to thwart it. That makes this discussion even more relevant."

Nova Prime then turned to look at the heroes.

"And let us not forget that it was this team of heroes who were largely responsible for securing Ronan's safe escape from Ardent Spring."

"Yes," said Carina. "I heard first hand from Centurion Quinelle how they performed in combat. It was . . . . illuminating."

"The humans are not the focus here," said Cordon. "I see no further use for . . . ."

"You're not just gonna cut us out," said Carol. "Not after what we went through to get Ronan back for you, since you couldn't do your own damn dirty work."

Some of the camera drones turned to record the heroes. Cordon scowled.

"Mind your tone, Ms. Marvel. You come from a primitive planet, one that is far beneath the notice of the Nova Corps."

Thor held up Mjolnir and pointed it at Cordon.

"I would advise that you be the one to mind your tone, Autarch," said Thor. "I stand with Earth, and I will not allow you or anyone else to ignore it."

"Yeah," said Tasha. "What he said."

"We came to get help for Earth," said Carol.

"And you would be wise not to forget that," said Thor.

Cordon furrowed his brow.

"Perhaps you don't truly understand the gravity of this situation," he said. "We don't have time to save you. Rigellia is burning! My people are dying!"

"So are ours!" shouted Carol, taking a couple steps forward. "That's why we have to come together on this!"

"If you believe that you can shout your way into some sort of political victory, you may find yourself disappointed, Ms. Marvel," said the Intelligence. "Clearly some members of the Galactic Senate are more open to this idea than others."

Carina shook her head.

"Can you blame us, Supremor?" she asked. "After all you've done, all these years? The NegaBomb Crisis. The Chrysalis Virus Terror Attacks. Building a glass cannon, and that's just the start. I haven't seen any evidence that we should start trusting you now."

"No one is asking you trust him, Carina," said Lilandra. "But we may have to work with him."

"Says who?! The humans? Because of them, my troopers on Ardent Spring were slaughtered!"

"Hey!" yelled Tasha. "That wasn't our fault!"

"We tried to help them!" said Bruce.

Carina scowled at Tasha. Nova Prime held up her hand again.

"Calm yourselves, all of you!" said Nova Prime. "This bickering is pointless. Yes, the Supreme Intelligence has committed terrible crimes against the Nova Corps. But this is not a trial, and whether any of you want to admit it or not, we have done things just as heinous to his people."

"You speak correctly, Nova Prime," said the Intelligence. "Which makes me wonder why I am even bothering to be here."

Nova Prime then turned to the Intelligence.

"I know you're feeling the pressure as much as we are, Supremor. Otherwise you wouldn't even be entertaining this meeting. I know that the Sakaaran Chancellors are dangerously close to surrendering. Your list of allies is wearing thin. You need us, and we need you. Tell me . . . . when Veranke comes for Hala, will you want Nova warships to try and help turn the tide or not?"

The Intelligence blinked and looked away, as if it was pensive about Nova Prime's question. Nova Prime then turned to look at Lilandra.

"And before any of you try to make the claim that this type of alliance could not work, do not forget that we have Lilandra as a member of this Senate. There was a time when the Shi'ar Empire was as much an enemy of the Nova Corps as the Kree. And now? The Majestrix herself stands amongst us, as a friend and ally. Her people have personally witnessed the power of peace."

Lilandra silently nodded in agreement. Cordon looked down, while Carina sighed. The crowds once again started whispering amongst themselves, with many confused or frustrated by the discord of the Senate members. Sensing the tension in the room, Steve then stepped forward.

"Cap?"

Steve ignored Tasha and looked directly at the Senate.

"May I speak?"

The Senate members looked at him. After a couple seconds, Nova Prime nodded. Steve exhaled before he spoke.

"I don't know much about . . . . your politics. I don't know your history. I don't know everything you've been through. But I do know this. That we're all here, today, for the exact same reason."

The Senate members listened attentively to Steve. Even Cordon and the Intelligence seemed interested in what he had to say. A subtle smile started to grow on Carol's face as Steve's speech continued.

"You think you're different than us. That because you have spaceships and lots of planets that you've somehow changed as people. Well, from seeing you here, I can tell you with certainty that you haven't. You're just like us. You have the same anger. The same doubts. The same fears. You've all seen what Veranke is capable of. So have we."

Steve then turned to Cordon.

"Autarch. I know your people are suffering, and I extend my deepest sympathies to them."

The lines on Cordon's face started to soften.

"I know you just want to do what's right for your people. But fighting each other isn't the way. It doesn't matter what any of you have done in the past. If there's one thing I have learned recently, it's that we can't go back. We can't change how we got here. But we can change how we move forward."

Steve then turned and pointed at the window behind him.

"The enemy isn't in here. She's out there. We came here to ask for your help. But we're also offering ours in return, and that's what you all need to do for each other. If you all don't put aside your differences and come together . . . . then she'll kill us all. Those are the stakes. That's the choice. Time to make it."

Many of the members of the crowd started clapping as Steve finished. Nova Prime and Lilandra seemed most impressed, while Cordon and Carina were more reserved. Carol gave Steve a gentle punch to the back of his left shoulder, smiling at him.

The moment was then cut short when much of the crowd started to gasp in horror. Everyone turned to look out the window to see a large dreadnought heading for the Senatorium. It was five hundred metres in length, larger than even the heavy cruisers of the Nova Corps. It was a black and dark blue ship, and gave off an aura of malice just from the sight of it.

This was the _Dark Revenant_ , the dreadnought owned by Nebula. It was flanked by two Pariahs and dozens upon dozens of Skrull support ships and starfighters.

The heroes all felt their hearts sink as they realized that their attempt at negotiating an alliance had come far too late.


	7. Space Pirates

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 7: Space Pirates

Within seconds, the entire Senatorium was in chaos. The _Dark Revenant_ opened fire on the Nova cruisers surrounding the space station, completely taking them by surprise. The two Pariahs also fired their main laser cannons, and together managed to effortlessly slice apart a Nova warship. The smaller Skrull vessels moved in on the defensive fleet, and the Skrull starfighters began swarming around any targets within range.

Adora immediately gathered the Senate members and had them surrounded by Nova guards. The crowds began screaming and panicking, fleeing in all directions. Adora looked at the heroes as the Supreme Intelligence's hologram faded.

"I'm getting the Senate out of here! If you want to help . . . . then help."

Before any of the heroes could respond, the _Dark Revenant_ launched multiple interceptor craft. These were cylindrical shuttles that struck the hull of the Senatorium and started drilling through them. While a handful were shot down by the Senatorium's turrets, a few of them still managed to latch on to the exterior of the station. Once holes were pierced by their drills, Skrull and Mekkan troops began flooding inside. Steve turned back to Adora.

"We'll help your people fight them off however we can. Get the Senate to safety!"

Adora hurriedly nodded before rushing off after the Senate and their guards. Steve held up his shield. Tasha equipped her repulsors and locked her helmet in place. Carol charged both of her hands with energy and started to hover. Thor held his hammer at the ready. Bruce sighed and willed himself into another transformation, once again destroying his clothing.

The heroes then rushed through the main doors, and saw that the chaos had extended to the city. Several interceptor craft had latched onto the Senatorium's hull by this point, and now dozens of enemy soldiers were infiltrating the station. They were led by a man in a red futuristic combat suit that covered his entire body. He had a thin white visor over his eyes and was holding a sword in his left hand.

This was Zenith, one of the core members of Nebula's crew. He pointed towards the Senate chambers, and the soldiers headed in that direction. Several of the Skrulls started to gun down random civilians who happened to be in their path. Nova guards fought back, and soon enough there was a heavy firefight going on in the streets.

"Move in and pick your targets," said Steve. "Focus on keeping the civilians safe!"

"On it, Cap."

"Let's get crackin'!"

"Thor fights with you, Captain!"

"RAAAAARGH!"

Within seconds the heroes had dispersed, battling alongside the Nova troopers and once again taking down as many Skrulls and Mekkans as they could. Meanwhile, Zenith moved away from the battle and instead headed for one of the side streets that led around the Senate chambers.

* * *

On board the _Dark Revenant_ , Nebula was sitting inside of her command room. Her hands were folded in front of her, and she was watching the invasion of the Senatorium on multiple display screens, all of which were showing video coverage of the attack from major galactic news outlets. General Bendolan was standing on the left side of her chair.

While Nebula was relatively silent, the _Dark Revenant_ was not. The ship was firing laser cannon blasts and missile salvos at multiple Nova Corps cruisers. Nova fighters were attacking the ship, but several were shot down by the dreadnought's cannons. Explosions and laser blasts rocked the hull, but Nebula did not seem concerned.

One of Nebula's crew, a Rigellian named Gunthar, turned around from his station.

"Ma'am! Shields are holding steady. They're off balance cause of the Pariahs."

"Good," said Nebula. "Any word on our sabotage team?"

"None yet, ma'am. They reported entry to the Senatorium but they're probably not in position yet. I'll keep monitoring their frequency."

Gunthar turned back to his console. Nebula watched as one of the Pariahs clamped its legs down on a Nova cruiser before firing its laser directly into it. The main section of the cruiser exploded into thousands of shards as the rest of it buckled and started to break apart. Bendolan then leaned in towards Nebula.

"This assassin of yours," he said. "Are you certain he can accomplish his task?"

"Zenith's a trusted associate," replied Nebula. "He and I have taken many jobs on many planets. He knows what he's doing."

"I have learned not to put my full faith in assassins and mercenaries. This scenario is far too delicate. We have an opportunity here to permanently destabilize the Nova Corps. Without their leaders, there will be discord within their ranks. Chaos. But if the Senate manage to escape . . . ."

Nebula looked at Bendolan with a scowl.

"He'll pull it off."

Bendolan stared at Nebula for a few seconds.

"We shall see."

* * *

Tasha blasted apart another Mekkan soldier with a double shot from her repulsors. A Skrull then fired a powerful blast from his shotgun, knocking her through the window of the restaurant that the heroes had eaten at earlier. Tasha groaned as she landed on her side. Looking up, she then saw that Mikaela was cowering underneath the broken window, with her back pressed against the wall.

The Skrull then looked over the window and aimed her shotgun at her. Mikaela screamed. Reacting instantly, Tasha jumped up and kicked the Skrull's shotgun away, and it harmlessly fired at the floor. Tasha then jammed her open palm against the Skrull's chest before firing her repulsor, blowing a hole straight through his heart.

The Skrull's body flopped to the ground as Tasha knelt next to Mikaela, who was hyperventilating.

"Hey, hey!"

Mikaela slowed her breathing and looked at Tasha, who retracted her face plate.

"You okay?"

Mikaela gave a quick nod.

"I think so," she said. "You, you saved me."

"Well, I couldn't let the prettiest girl in the Nova Corps get killed now, could I?"

Mikaela's datapad then lit up with a video call from Adora. Tasha looked down at it.

"Mikaela, are you there?" asked Adora.

"I'm here, I'm here!"

"We're being chased. Some freak with a sword, and he has backup! Might not be able to keep the Senate safe for much longer! Are you with the humans?"

"Yeah. One of them is here right now."

"Tell them I need their help! We're down on the mezzanine near Sybalt Square! Hurry! If that guy gets to Senate, then this is all over!"

The video turned off and Mikaela looked up at Tasha, who opened up a panel on her forearm.

"If you some sort of map of this place, put it in here! I'll get to them."

Mikaela pressed a few buttons on her datapad, and then the forearm panel lit up as the data was directly transmitted into Tasha's heads-up display.

"Done."

"Thanks," said Tasha. "Gotta go."

Tasha blasted off, flying out of the restaurant and back towards the team. Steve tossed his shield in a circular fashion, and it sliced through the metal beams that were holding a neon sign in place. The sign then fell down and crushed two Skrulls as the shield returned to Steve. Steve then looked up at Tasha, who was hovering near him.

"Got a complication, Cap," said Tasha. "Senate's in trouble, and we gotta get to them. I know where they're at, but they likely won't be there for long!"

Steve took a brief moment to consider this new info before turning to look at the other heroes, who were still fighting off the invaders. After kicking a Mekkan through the abdomen, Carol looked over at Steve.

"Senate's top priority, but we can't leave these people behind," said Steve. "Carol! You, Tasha and I are going after the Senate! Hulk and Thor stay here and help the civilians however they can. Move!"

Thor bashed away another Skrull before holding up his hammer.

"The green beast and I will hold our ground!"

Hulk roared as he stood in the way of a Mekkan missile blast, shielding a group of people from it. The explosion barely staggered Hulk, who then proceeded to charge down the Mekkan who attacked him. Steve turned back to Tasha and held his arms in the air.

"Can I get a lift?"

Tasha grabbed both of Steve's arms and lifted off, with Carol flying behind her.

* * *

In one of the engineering levels of the Senatorium, a team of Skrulls burst through the doors. Gunning down the people inside, the leader of the group then pulled a brown satchel off of his back. Unzipping it, he found a dozen grey spheres inside, which were all detonation charges. Heading for the designated backup generator that had been marked on a map they were provided, the Skrulls started planting the charges all over it.

The Skrulls then quickly vacated the engineering level. Once they were at a safe distance, the leader pulled out the detonator and pressed the trigger.

* * *

Adora gunned down another Skrull with her energy pistol as the Senate escort raced along the mezzanine. While normally Sybalt Square and the adjacent areas were filled with people shopping or eating, it had now turned into a full-scale war zone. The entire group was then knocked off balance by the destruction of one of the backup generators.

As the Senate and Adora struggled to keep their footing, one of the golden triangles that formed the defensive matrix around Xandar disappeared. Adora looked up at the matrix through one of the windows and watched as two Pariahs and several Skrull transports flew through the hole in the matrix.

"The defensive matrix!" shouted Lilandra.

"Nothing we can do about it right now," said Adora. "The ground defense will have to handle it. We've got to keep moving!"

As the group ran past another walkway, they then found themselves cornered by Zenith, who was now ahead of them. He was flanked by a squad of Skrull soldiers and had his right hand aimed directly at Adora. His hand was charged with energy, similar to Tasha's repulsors. The Skrulls gunned down the remaining Nova guards, leaving Adora as the only defender of the Senate.

Adora aimed her pistol at Zenith, even though she knew that she would never be able to take out all of the targets in time.

"Stay back," said Adora.

"You know what I've come for," said Zenith, his voice heavily modulated. "Hand over the Senators."

"Never gonna happen."

Adora took a slow step back, and the Senate did the same. The Skrulls started to slowly fan out to the sides, getting ready to circle the group. Adora kept her pistol trained on Zenith.

"Whatever they're paying you, it's not worth it."

"Oh, it is," said Zenith.

"The Senators are staying with me."

"Are they now?"

Zenith then made a subtle gesture with his neck. Adora raised an eyebrow. A moment later, Senator Carina stepped out of the group and walked over to the Skrulls. Nova Prime looked horrified.

"Carina?"

"Get me out of here," said Carina, looking at Zenith. "I'm tired of running."

"Right away, Senator," said Zenith. "Your assistance in this matter is most appreciated. Your deal with Veranke will proceed as planned."

Lilandra's jaw dropped.

"Carina . . . . you didn't."

Carina pursed her lips.

"I did."

"Traitor!" shouted Cordon.

"You're the traitors," said Carina. "Working with the Supreme Intelligence, and dooming the Nova Corps to extinction. There was no way we were ever going to win this war. It seems I was the only one who realized that."

Zenith glanced at the Skrulls next to Carina.

"Get her to the Senate's private shuttle. Make sure she's safe. Veranke will want her delivered in person to the _Exile's Intent_."

The Skrulls left with Carina, and Zenith looked back at Adora. The energy in his hand started to glow brighter.

"Now, the rest of them."

Adora gripped her pistol tighter. A moment later, she saw the faintest of reflections in Zenith's visor. The reflection was of Tasha flying towards the group. Adora kept her pistol trained on Zenith as Tasha then threw Steve forward, with his shield held out in front of him. Zenith only saw this coming at the last second, before quickly aiming upward and firing his hand blast at him.

Adora fired her pistol at Zenith, but her shot was deflected by his personal energy barrier. Steve's shield absorbed Zenith's hand blast before he collided with his chest. Zenith stumbled backwards, but was only off balance for a second, quickly regaining his footing. Tasha arrived next, and fired two repulsor shots at Zenith, who swung his sword to deflect the lasers.

Zenith then fired a repulsor shot of his own at Tasha, who boosted sideways to dodge. Steve tossed his shield forward, but Zenith smacked it away with his sword before lunging towards him. Steve shuffled back to avoid Zenith's horizontal slash. Tasha landed on the ground and tried to punch Zenith with her right fist.

Instead, the assassin seized Tasha's arm and sliced his sword down her chest, gashing her armour. He then hurled her over his shoulder, her back smashing against a plexiglass wall. Steve tried a roundhouse kick, but Zenith blocked Steve's leg with his forearm. Zenith then stabbed forward with his sword, but again Steve moved out of the way.

Carol then flew overhead, firing laser blasts from both hands. As Adora saw that Zenith was now completely occupied with the heroes, she waved her hand at the Senate, beckoning them to follow her. Adora and the Senate then ran down the nearby hallway, following after Carina and the Skrulls. Zenith saw that his targets were getting away, and jumped over Carol's laser blasts.

As Zenith ran after the Senate, Tasha got back up, and she joined Carol in flying after him. Steve retrieved his shield and started chasing Zenith on foot. Both Tasha and Carol fired energy blasts at Zenith, who performed several acrobatic moves to avoid being gunned down. As he exited the hallway, he saw that Adora and the Senate were not too far ahead of him.

Zenith was about to fire a repulsor shot at the group when Carol tackled him to the floor. He kicked her off him and fired the shot at her instead. Carol's body absorbed the energy, and she smirked. Zenith blinked, having never seen anyone survive his powered repulsor blast. Carol took that moment of hesitation to put a charged energy fist right through his chest.

Zenith coughed up blood on the inside of his mask. Carol smirked as her body glowed with yellow energy.

"Thanks," she said.

Carol pulled out her bloodied fist as Zenith's corpse slumped to the ground. Tasha, hovering next to her, bit the inside of her lip as Carol shook the blood off her hand.

"Ouch," said Tasha.

Ahead of the heroes, Adora and the Senate chased Carina and the Skrulls all the way to the landing platform where the Senate shuttle was parked. The squad of Skrulls provided covering fire as Carina opened the shuttle door and stepped inside. Adora shot one of the Skrulls in the head before she was forced to take cover with the Senate behind a wall.

Carina sneered as she saw that Adora was still trying to stop her.

"Take her down already!" shouted Carina.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Adora. "Why, Carina?"

"Because Veranke will win either way! She has knowledge of things you can't even imagine! There's nothing we can do to stop it happening. Nothing! She promised that the Krylorians would be spared if I helped her. I was only trying to save my people!"

"So were we!"

Adora tried to shoot down another Skrull, only to once again be forced back behind cover by a torrent of energy blasts. At this moment, Carol and Tasha flew up to Adora, with Steve not far behind.

"We'll take care of her," said Carol.

Carol flew out of cover, and the Skrulls opened fire. Carol absorbed the energy of the laser blasts, before firing a pulse wave in response. The pulse knocked three of the Skrulls off of the platform. The remaining ones jumped on the shuttle, and Carina pressed the button for the door to close. At the last second, Tasha boosted forward and launched a sticky bomb from her wrist launcher.

The sticky bomb latched on to Carina's dress as the door closed and the shuttle started to take off. Tasha smugly smiled.

"Say goodnight, pigtails."

Carina screamed as the bomb exploded, splashing her flesh all over the interior of the shuttle as it was destroyed. The flaming carcass of the shuttle then fell out of the air and plummeted to the ground far below. Tasha retracted her face plate as Adora, Steve and the Senate all slowly walked on to the platform.

Everyone looked exhausted.

"Still can't believe it," said Adora. "Carina, you idiot . . . ."

"She made her choice," said Nova Prime. "There's nothing any of us can do about it now."

Steve turned to Adora.

"Can you get the Senate out of here? Get them somewhere safe?"

"I'll have to call another shuttle, but . . . . we should be good from here."

"Thank you for all of your help," said Lilandra.

"Just don't forget that when we ask for yours," said Carol.

Nova Prime, Lilandra and Cordon all nodded in unison. Adora then spoke into her wrist module.

"This is Centurion Adora, on all frequencies. I have the Senate safely secured, but their shuttle's been destroyed. We need immediate evacuation."

Mikaela's voice came in through the wrist module.

"Copy that, Centurion. Diverting the shuttle I'm on now. We'll get you out of there."

"Got it."

"But we have another problem," said Nova Prime. "Two Pariahs have made it through the defensive matrix. They'll be heading for the shield generator."

"I can't do anything about that from up here," said Adora. "That's Tarcel's job. I've got to get you off this station."

"I just hope the defenders can handle it," said Lilandra.

"We could try to help," said Steve. "We'd have to go down there, and . . . ."

"No, Captain," said Cordon. "What we need . . . ."

Cordon pointed at the _Dark Revenant_ , which was visible from a nearby window.

". . . . is for the _Dark Revenant_ to be destroyed. That's the flagship of Nebula, an infamous space pirate, and it's cutting through our defensive fleet. But if the _Dark Revenant_ is dealt with, then the tide of this battle might turn."

Tasha shrugged.

"One hell of a demolition job."

"He's right," said Carol. "That thing's a monster, and it has to be taken out."

Steve took in a deep breath as he looked at the _Dark Revenant_.

"Then that's where we need to be."


	8. The Dark Revenant

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 8: The Dark Revenant

Thor brought his hammer down on another Skrull, who shouted as it happened.

"Taste Mjolnir, Skrull!"

The Skrull was helpless as Thor crushed him with his hammer. Thor then turned to see that Hulk was holding a Skrull in his left hand. Hulk looked at him before slamming the Skrull down on the floor. Hulk grinned in satisfaction as he looked around the street, which had mostly been demolished by all of the fighting.

"An excellent bout, my friend," said Thor. "You are a worthy ally in combat."

"Wrecked the place, though," said Hulk.

Thor scoffed.

"Ah, that is but standard practice! A true battle ravages the battlefield and causes tremors that would be felt all the way in the depths of Muspelheim! When I battled Malekith the Accursed, our duel shattered the earth beneath our feet and was loud enough that it was heard in the halls of Valhalla! Ah, 'twas a good fight indeed."

Hulk grinned.

"Heh. Did you beat him?"

Thor blinked.

"Well, yes . . . . and no. Sort of. I fought him with all my might, but, the finishing blow was dealt by Jane Foster."

Hulk scratched the top of his head.

"Who?"

"Jane Foster. A mortal woman. She is from Earth, same as yourself. She was present because she was infected with the Aether, one of the Infinity Gems. The same type of Gem that Veranke possesses. My friend, Sif, the God of War, and I were fighting Malekith to a standstill, but Jane Foster, she wielded an iron dagger and pierced the Dark Elf's skull, and . . . ."

Thor's voice trailed off as he realized that Hulk looked more confused as ever.

"It is a long story," said Thor. "Suffice to say, yes, I beat him. In a manner of speaking."

Hulk shrugged.

"Good enough for me."

Hulk and Thor then turned around when they heard Tasha flying towards them. She was followed by Carol and Steve. Tasha landed next to Hulk and Thor, who both looked at her in silence for a moment.

"Well don't mind me," said Tasha, retracting her helmet. "Didn't mean to interrupt your little bromance moment."

"You two made quite the mess," said Carol.

"But our enemies are defeated and the civilians are safe," said Thor.

"Yeah," said Hulk.

Tasha put her hands on her hips and turned to face Carol.

"Well, in that case, I think we should forgive a little property damage."

"What of your mission?" asked Thor.

"We got the Senate to safety," said Steve. "But we were betrayed. Senator Carina made a deal with Veranke against us."

"Treachery!" shouted Thor, slamming Mjolnir against his open palm.

"She's dead," said Tasha, smiling. "I hit her with a sticky bomb."

Tasha then made an exploding noise and moved her open palms away from each other.

"Splat."

"So what now?" asked Hulk.

Carol pointed at one of the nearby windows, where the heroes could see that the space battle was still raging. They also had a clear view of the _Dark Revenant_.

"Centurion Adora says that most of the Senatorium has been secured, but the space battle isn't going so well. Our next task is to take out that dreadnought, the _Dark Revenant_."

"Sounds like a schlocky Gothic novel," said Tasha. "The _Dark Revenant_. Oooo."

"How do we get there?" asked Thor.

"Nova Prime's little assistant babe hooked us up," said Tasha. "Said she has a shuttle waiting for us at the loading block, ready to go. Apparently we don't necessarily have to bring it back. We don't want to risk the _Rogue One_."

"Come on," said Steve. "We've got a job to do."

* * *

"What's going on, Gunthar?!"

Gunthar gulped as he turned around to face Nebula.

"M-Ma'am, there is, is a . . . ."

"A WHAT?!"

"A problem."

Nebula snarled. Gunthar tugged at his collar for a moment before he continued.

"We're no longer receiving life signs from Zenith," he said. "He's dead, ma'am."

Nebula's heart skipped a beat as she struggled to keep her jaw from dropping. Bendolan folded his arms over his chest, but did not say anything.

"There's more," said Gunthar. "The squad who were evacuating Senator Carina are no longer responding. We don't know what's going on, but . . . . I think she may be dead too. Otherwise she would have contacted us by now."

Nebula looked down as she let out several heavy breaths in a row. After about thirty seconds, she then burst up out of her chair and shouted as she smashed one of the console panels in front of her. Gunthar quivered and the other people on the bridge went completely silent as Nebula pulled out one of her energy swords. She then slashed at the wall several times.

Once her outburst was done, she looked over her shoulder at Gunthar.

"Anything else?"

"N-No, ma'am. I don't believe so."

Nebula trudged back to her command chair. Bendolan shook his head at her.

"So much for the vaunted Nebula."

Nebula gritted her teeth and turned to Bendolan.

"Mind yourself, General. This is my ship, not yours!"

Bendolan did not stand down.

"You are dangerously close to failing your mission, pirate. For your sake, I would restrain yourself from any further outbursts."

Nebula gripped the arms of her chair tighter. After a couple more minutes of silent tension, an alarm sounded on the bridge. Nebula stood back up.

"What is it now?"

"Ma'am," said one of the crew members on the bridge. "We have a hull breach on one of the lower levels. We're being boarded! It looks like a Nova shuttle."

"Boarded?! By one shuttle? What kind of suicidal idiots would ever think to . . . ."

Nebula's voice trailed off and she narrowed her eyes. She then put her hands behind her back.

"Have a detachment of the Mekkan forces on board go to meet them. Send some of our own as well. Do whatever it takes to crush them. I will not have anyone take over my ship."

* * *

"Allow me."

Thor yelled as he slammed his hammer against the door at the end of the docking tube. The circular metal panel was ripped off its hinges and landed as dented scrap on the ground. Thor seemed quite pleased with himself. Steve, Hulk and Carol were standing near him. Tasha started hovering, and she activated flashlight mode on both her repulsors and her arc reactor.

"Well, when all you have is a hammer . . . ."

The inside of the _Dark Revenant_ lived up to its namesake. It was quite dark inside, with only a handful of orange lights on the walls providing some illumination. They were on one of the lower engineering decks, and there was no one else in sight. Tasha moved her repulsors around so that they could see as much of the ship as possible.

"Dark in here," said Hulk.

"Check out the big brain on Hulk," said Tasha. "What other golden nuggets of knowledge can you share with us?"

"You're a jerk," said Hulk.

Tasha sighed.

"This is true," she said.

"Do you think they know we're here?" asked Steve.

"I think it's foolish to assume they don't," said Carol. "Probably have some kind of sensors or something. Looks like this isn't a deck they use very often, though."

Tasha moved her repulsors upwards, seeing that there were several connected platforms higher up in the room. Steve pointed at the platforms.

"Anybody got a way up there?"

Tasha, Carol, Hulk and Thor all spoke at once.

"Yes."

Hulk jumped up to the platform. Carol, Thor and Tasha all flew up. Steve then frowned and shrugged, before finding a ladder attached to one of the columns. He was about to start climbing it when Tasha flew back down.

"Awh, come on, big guy," she said. "It's okay."

Steve put on an unimpressed face as Tasha wrapped her arms around Steve's torso before lifting him upwards. She flew back up to the platforms and deposited Steve. She then gave him a loving pat on the forehead before snickering and hovering away.

"So I was thinking about that whole team name jazz we were talking about earlier," said Tasha. "How about we just go completely zany with it? Like, the Atypical Interplanetary Attacking Team. I mean, technically speaking, it's very accurate."

Carol rolled her eyes.

"As opposed to all of the typical interplanetary attacking teams?"

"Yeah, see? You're getting it!"

Steve shook his head.

"Well, for one . . . ."

Steve was interrupted by a door opening at the end of the set of platforms. Multiple squads of Mekkan troops then stormed into the room, each one brandishing a pulse rifle.

"Targets acquired!"

The Mekkans opened fire on the team, who assumed battle ready poses. Carol and Tasha returned fire with lasers as Hulk slammed his hands together, creating a powerful thunderclap. The force of his clap shattered the bodies of four Mekkans. Thor then jumped forward, holding Mjolnir over his head with both hands.

Thor brought his hammer down on one of the larger Mekkans, tearing it in half. Some of the remaining Mekkans fired pulse shots at Thor, which crashed against his side and sent him flying backwards against the wall. Steve threw his shield at a nearby wall, and it bounced off before slicing through the arms of another Mekkan trooper.

Carol hovered still and absorbed several laser shots from the Mekkans before taking the charged energy and firing it back with a large wave beam. The beam incinerated an entire squad at once. Tasha then flew past Carol and landed a powerful punch to the face of the last Mekkan, snapping its torso off. After it fell to the floor, Tasha reached down and picked up the top half of the Mekkan by the head.

"Look at these guys," she said. "No chance."

Tasha tossed the torso back on the ground. Thor got off the floor and went to join her. Tasha grinned as she turned to the door, which opened once again.

"No chance against . . . ."

Tasha and Thor were then both hit by a powerful shock blast, which knocked them both off their feet. One of Nebula's pirates was waiting on the other side, flanked by several more, all of various species. The one in front was a Kree with a heavy electricity rifle that he held with both hands.

"Nebula sends her regards."

Tasha and Thor crashed onto the floor in a heap. Hulk growled before charging towards the group of space pirates. The pirates backed up and moved out of the way, aside from the last one, who was a Kronan the same size as Hulk. The Kronan held up his hands as Hulk slammed into him. The Kronan was pushed back, but managed to halt Hulk's advance.

Hulk roared again as he and the Kronan matched their strength against each other. While Hulk was busy with the Kronan, Steve and Carol moved into the room and started fighting the other pirates. Carol ripped the electricity rifle out of the Kree's hands before snapping it over her knee. She then grabbed the Kree by the neck and smashed his face against the nearby wall.

A Korbinite pirate bashed Carol in the back of the head with his shoulder before grappling her from behind. Gritting her teeth, she then threw her elbow back, hitting him in the ribs. The Korbinite let go before Carol turned around and blasted him away with an energy bolt. While the Korbinite was strong enough to still be standing, he was then knocked out by a haymaker from Carol.

Steve was fighting against a Saurian and a Krylorian at the same time. The Saurian slashed at Steve, who held up his shield to defend against the blow. The Krylorian aimed an energy pistol at Steve and fired, hitting him in the back. The Saurian then wrapped its tail around Steve's leg, tripping him up. Steve was slammed against the ground.

The Krylorian was about to fire at Steve when Tasha and Thor, who had since recovered, burst into the room. Thor tossed his hammer forward, crushing the Krylorian with it. Tasha then fired multiple shots at the Saurian, who leaped out of the way. Steve got back up and watched as the Saurian bounced from the ground to the wall to avoid Tasha's repulsors.

Steve made a quick calculation in his head before tossing his shield. The Saurian jumped out of the way of another repulsor blast and straight into Steve's shield as it bounced off a wall. The Saurian crashed into the ground, unconscious. As Steve retrieved his shield, the rest of the team watched as Hulk finished pummelling the Kronan into a motionless pile of rocks.

Hulk turned around and grinned.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Nebula was pacing back and forth on the bridge of her ship. Bendolan was still standing next to her command chair, his arms folded. The two had only moments ago received a message that General Morrat was closing in on the shield generator that powered Xandar's defensive matrix. While the space battle seemed to be going their way, they were still waiting on word about the intruders.

Gunthar finally spoke up again.

"Ma'am?"

Nebula stopped pacing and turned on the spot to face Gunthar.

"Report," she said.

"You're not going to like it," he said.

Nebula glared at Gunthar.

"Report."

Gunthar gulped before he answered her.

"No further communications from the teams we sent to the lower decks. Mekkan or our own. Last report indicated that they were about to arrive at the main deck. They'll be near the reactor core."

Nebula's cheeks flushed as they started to vibrate. Bendolan let his arms go down to his sides.

"I've had quite enough of this," said Bendolan. "I will deal with them myself."

Nebula clenched her teeth and turned around.

"They've made this personal," she said. "I'll take them down. You want to help? Fine."

Nebula then pulled out both of her energy blades, one for each hand.

"But I'm cutting their hearts out."

* * *

Hulk bashed through the next door. The heroes then rushed inside of the adjacent room, which contained multiple levels of platforms that were all surrounding a spherical glowing device. Tasha looked at it with wide eyes.

"That is . . . . one hell of a reactor core. Must power this whole place."

Hulk slammed his fists together.

"Time to smash!"

"No!" said Steve. "We should take the bridge. Capture the ship without destroying it. That's the right way to do it."

"I don't think we have time to debate this," said Carol, pointing upward. "We've got incoming!"

The heroes all looked up to see Nebula, Bendolan and another full squad of Mekkans on one of the higher platforms. Bendolan was wielding a massive assault rifle that was nearly one third the size of his body. Nebula sneered as she glared down at the heroes.

"So you're the bastards who have been making this job such a nightmare."

"And you must be Nebula," said Steve.

"Happy we can piss you off," said Tasha. "I live to serve."

"You will not be living for much longer," said Bendolan. "Veranke's will cannot be denied! Not by the Kree, not by the Nova Corps, and certainly not by you!"

"I dunno," said Tasha. "Seems we've been doing okay so far."

"Your words do not impress the son of Odin, metal man!" shouted Thor. "Face me in combat, we shall see who truly is the better!"

"As you wish," said Bendolan.

Bendolan then aimed his rifle down at the heroes and opened fire. His Mekkan troops followed suit, and most of the heroes scrambled for cover from the sheer amount of bullets and laser blasts. Hulk held out his fists and bellowed into the air before he jumped up to the upper platforms. Carol flew sideways before flying up to where the Mekkan troopers were.

Hulk rushed for Nebula, who slid under his legs. She then slashed out with one of her swords, cutting at Hulk's right ankle. To his surprise, the blade was powerful enough to pierce his skin, and blood spurted from the fresh wound. Hulk cringed as he fell to one knee. Nebula took the opportunity to jump on Hulk's back and plunge both swords into his flesh.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

As Hulk flailed around in pain, Nebula pulled her swords out and prepared to stab again. Instead, she was body checked by Tasha, who shoved her off of Hulk. Nebula still landed on her feet as Tasha fired several repulsor shots at her. Nebula blocked all of Tasha's lasers by rapidly spinning her swords in front of her.

On the other side of the platform, Carol tossed one of the Mekkan troops to the lower platform, where Steve crushed it with a shield bash. Carol then was struck in the side by a stream of bullets from Bendolan's assault rifle. Because they were not energy based projectiles, Carol quickly leaped sideways and took cover.

Carol grabbed at her side in pain as she put her back against a wall. Bendolan kept firing at her, before making a hand gesture, signalling his troops to move in. A squad of Mekkans headed for Carol's position, with one of them equipping an energy blade. Carol ducked under a slash from the energy blade before picking the Mekkan up with one hand and heaving it towards a nearby wall.

As Carol fought the Mekkan troops in close combat, Thor headed straight for Bendolan. The Mekkan general changed targets and launched a grenade from his assault rifle, striking Thor square in the chest. Thor was only momentarily stunned by this attack, but it was all the time Bendolan needed to tap his wrist module. A handful of hard-light holographic combat drones materialized around Bendolan, each one firing lasers and missiles at the Thunder God.

Thor deflected some of the projectiles by swinging his hammer. He then threw it forward, but Bendolan bashed the hammer away with an energy shield that formed out of his wrist module. With the shield in his left hand and the assault rifle in his right, Bendolan pressed forward. Thor pulled Mjolnir back to him as he was being repeatedly struck by bullets.

Wincing, Thor then lunged for Bendolan, bringing his hammer down on him. Once again, Bendolan blocked the attack with the energy shield, but the force of Thor's blow managed to shatter it, which also caused the combat drones to disappear. Grunting, Bendolan quickly shoved his assault rifle forward, hitting Thor in the jaw. Bendolan then grabbed Thor around the neck before tossing him against the wall behind him.

Bendolan was then struck in the face by Steve's shield. His optical sensors scrambled for a moment, Bendolan took a step back as Steve charged towards him. Steve smashed his shield against Bendolan's right leg, but this time, the Mekkan general was ready. He braced against Steve's attack before punching downward with his free hand.

Steve barrel rolled out of the way of the downward fist, before getting up and kicking the assault rifle out of Bendolan's hands. Bendolan reformed the energy shield, and the two warriors slammed their shields against each other. Steve strained his muscles as he pushed against the massive Mekkan, who was surprised at how much strength the human possessed.

Not too far from them, Nebula was still duelling with Tasha. Performing a spinning attack with both blades, Nebula forced Tasha to boost backwards. Tasha then pumped her chest wide and fired her unibeam, which Nebula dodged by leaping over it. Nebula started wildly slashing at Tasha, who continued to retreat.

Backed against a wall, Tasha then activated her energy shield, which blocked Nebula's double vertical slash. Staggered by the pushback from the energy shield, Nebula was then in a poor position to defend against an uppercut from Tasha.

"Ugh!"

Tasha followed up with another set of repulsor shots, blasting Nebula to the ground.

"Back off."

As Bendolan was about to overtake Steve, Thor jumped back into the fight and brought his hammer down on the Mekkan's right hand. Crushing it, Thor then grabbed Bendolan by the arm and tore it clean off. Bendolan fell to his knees and looked down at his right arm socket in shock. This was all the time Thor needed.

"BE GONE, FOUL MACHINE!"

Thor swung his hammer upwards, tearing through Bendolan's chest and obliterating his head. Still, much of Bendolan remained intact, and started to glow with bright red energy from between the cracks. Steve's eyes widened.

"Uh oh."

Sensing the danger, Thor picked up Bendolan before heaving him away. Bendolan smashed against the reactor core as his body exploded. The force of the explosion rocked the entire ship, and caused cracks to form in the reactor core. The entire ship lurched as the core started to pulsate. Tasha looked at the core and gulped.

"Oh, crap."

Nebula gasped as she saw how damaged the reactor core was. Steve looked at Tasha.

"I'm thinking that's bad," said Steve.

"Yeah, that's bad," said Tasha. "I'm talking critical overload bad. This ship won't be going down gently!"

The ship lurched again. Nebula then rushed out of the room. Tasha flew next to the reactor core and scanned it with her wrist module.

"Thing's been heavily damaged. I might be able to . . . ."

"I shall deal with it!"

Tasha turned around and saw that Thor was about to smash the core with his hammer.

"Wait, Thor! DON'T . . . .!"

Thor used Mjolnir to bash the core, causing a massive explosion. The artificial gravity instantly failed, and everyone was then floating in the air. Tasha and Thor were both blown backwards by the force of the core explosion. Carol grabbed Steve by the hand before grabbing a nearby railing. Hulk waved his arms around helplessly.

The _Dark Revenant_ plunged out of orbit. It fell through the hole in Xandar's defensive matrix and headed straight for the planet's surface.


	9. A Day Unlike Any Other

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 9: A Day Unlike Any Other

Nebula fumed as she watched the _Dark Revenant_ fall towards Xandar's surface. She was standing inside of an escape pod, along with Gunthar and a handful of her crew. She was leaning against the front window of the pod, with her hands placed against the wall. Gunthar frowned at her, but did not speak.

After a few seconds, Nebula sighed and turned around. She took a seat opposite Gunthar, and looked at the ground.

"Ma'am?"

Nebula slowly moved her gaze up to meet his.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Nebula was silent for several moments before she responded.

"We survive. Veranke can go to hell for all I care. As for us . . . . I think it's past time that I pay my father a visit."

Gunthar felt the blood drain from his face.

"Are you sure? Last time you saw him, it didn't end so well."

Nebula sulked and looked to the side again.

"I've been away for too long. He'll help, at least for the short term. After that . . . . we'll see."

* * *

The flaming, half-destroyed form of the _Dark Revenant_ slammed into the ground outside of the capital city of Xandar. All of the heroes inside were very sore, having been thrown around as the ship crashed. Tasha moaned as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Ugh . . . . my ovaries . . . ."

Steve got up and looked around.

"Everyone still alive?"

"Barely," said Carol.

"Yeah," said Hulk.

"Still not sure yet," said Tasha.

"Alive and well, Captain," said Thor.

Soon enough, all of the heroes were back on their feet. They made their way towards one of the walls, where a hull panel was barely holding in place. Carol held up her hand and fired an energy blast, blowing the panel open. The group of them then headed through the smoke.

Tasha groaned.

"Next time, instead of the guy who just uses his hammer to solve every damn problem, I'll be the one to deal with the critical engine failure!"

Thor shrugged.

"We survived, and our foes are vanquished, are they not?"

"By pure luck, you Cabaret reject!"

The heroes then saw that there were several people in front of them, including some familiar but unexpected faces. Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm were all there, along with Herbie. Centurion Malik Tarcel, Denarian Rhomann Dey and Princess Anelle were also standing with the Fantastic Four.

Reed looked directly at Steve.

"Captain America?"

"Reed Richards," said Steve, walking towards him. "We've been looking for you. It seems we have a lot to discuss."

Reed shook his head.

"You're alive?"

Tasha rolled her eyes.

"He's been getting that a lot," said Tasha.

"Hot damn!" exclaimed Johnny. "We got all the best heroes up in the house!"

Susan tilted her head to the side.

"Is that . . . . Thor?"

Thor smiled and nodded.

"Aye, madam. I am Thor, God of Thunder, son of Odin, prince of Asgard. At your service."

Thor bowed and Susan blushed.

"I'm Susan. Susan Storm. I, uh . . . . don't really have any impressive titles. Well, I mean, aside from the Invisible Woman."

Thor then turned and looked at Anelle.

"She is a Skrull. Is she . . . .?"

"Her name is Princess Anelle," said Susan. "She's with us."

Ben looked at Hulk.

"Well, if it ain't good old Jolly Green himself."

Hulk sneered.

"Grimm."

"Awh, callin' me by my ordained name now, are ye? Cause last time it was all 'Orange Rock Man' this, and 'Hulk Smash' that. Guess you finally made it outta kindergarten, huh?"

Hulk clenched his teeth. Ben then turned to look at Carol.

"And what do we have 'ere?" asked Ben. "Little Carol Danvers ain't so little anymore."

Carol smiled.

"Hello, Ben."

"So this is what happens when you get jazzed up on cosmic energy or whatever. Look a helluva lot prettier than I do, tell ya that."

"I dunno," said Carol, shrugging. "I still think you look damn good."

"Of course she does," said Tasha, leaning in towards Carol. "She's way into aliens."

Carol took a deep breath before she nonchalantly punched Tasha in the side, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Worth it!" said Tasha.

As Tasha got off the ground, Rhomann looked down at his wrist module as a notification appeared. He then stepped up to the group.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but . . . ."

The heroes all turned to look at Rhomann.

"Our job isn't done yet."

* * *

Hundreds of Nova Corps ships were all forming together near Xandar. After the destruction of General Morrat's Pariahs and the _Dark Revenant_ , the rest of the Skrull fleet attacking Xandar had been destroyed or forced to retreat. A large section of the Nova fleet had been moved from other planets and relocated to the Xandar rally point, all centred around a gigantic capital ship known as the _Valiant_.

One of the many Nova shuttles that was joining the fleet contained Steve, Tasha, Thor, Bruce, Carol, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Ben, Herbie, Rhomann, Anelle, Tarcel and many of the surviving Nova defenders from Xandar's capital. After Bruce had transformed back into his human form, Tarcel provided him a set of Nova officer's clothes to wear.

Once the heroes were all on board the _Valiant_ , Tarcel led them to the main conference room. Inside were Nova Prime, Majestrix Lilandra, Autarch Cordon, Centurion Adora and Mikaela, along with several other Nova officers and officials. Rhomann turned to the Fantastic Four.

"Fantastic Four, meet the Galactic Senate," said Rhomann. "Or . . . . what's left of it."

"We've already reached out to Krylorian Command, Denarian," said Nova Prime. "We've informed them of the situation. For now, Senator Carina's actions are being kept on a strictly need to know basis. We don't want the Krylorian public to know that their leader just tried to sell them out to Veranke, at least not yet. A new Senator is being appointed as we speak."

Lilandra turned to look at the heroes.

"Once again, we thank you, people of Earth," she said. "Your assistance on Ardent Spring, at the Senatorium, destroying the _Dark Revenant_. And to the Fantastic Four, your help in protecting Xandar's shield generator. You have all done a tremendous service for the Nova Corps, and I want you to know that the might of the Shi'ar will be there for Earth."

"You will have my help as well," said Cordon, holding his hands behind his back. "Rigellia may currently be under Veranke's control, but I see now more than ever that my earlier attitude regarding this situation was only going to hold the Rigellians back. We stand with you."

"As will the Xandarians," said Nova Prime.

"And someone else," said Mikaela, as she tapped a button on her datapad.

The people in the conference room then watched as a massive fleet of Kree vessels started to warp into view. They joined the Nova fleet, and were led by a new flagship called the _Executor_. A diplomatic shuttle left the _Executor_ and boarded the _Valiant_. Within a few minutes, Ronan the Accuser, Captain Mar-Vell and Commander Sar-Torr all walked into the room.

Carol smiled at Mar-Vell, who returned the gesture. Ronan, Mar-Vell and Sar-Torr all took their places around the conference table, close to the Galactic Senate. Sar-Torr then held out a small disc, which hovered next to him. Within seconds, the disc emitted a holographic image of the Supreme Intelligence.

"The Kree Empire will join this alliance," said the Intelligence. "After witnessing the assault on the Senatorium, I see now that Veranke's reach knows no limit. It will only be a matter of time before she comes for Hala. I will not allow her to conquer my people."

"Princess Anelle," said Ronan. "How did you arrive here?"

Anelle furrowed her brow at Ronan.

"I've been Veranke's prisoner for years. I was saved by the Fantastic Four. I want Veranke defeated as much as any of you. I do not have an army to offer, but instead a solemn promise that I've already extended to the Nova Corps. If Veranke is killed, then I will be the successor to the throne. Stop her, and I will make sure that the Skrull Empire never wages war on the Nova or the Kree again."

"A bold promise," said Ronan.

"No more bold than trying to bring the Kree and the Nova Corps into an alliance," said Nova Prime. "Yet here we are."

Mikaela blinked in surprise as she looked at her datapad.

"Nova Prime! There's something that you . . . . that everyone here needs to see."

Mikaela tapped a button on her datapad, and a holographic display screen appeared over the conference room window. It showed a video of Veranke sitting on her throne. She was wearing her most regal dress, and seemed to be sitting quite comfortably. Torgo, her Mekkan bodyguard, could be seen standing on her right side. Bishop Grixx was standing on her left.

Steve narrowed his eyes, having finally seen his new enemy. The Infinity Gem around Veranke's neck glowed brighter for a brief moment.

"People of the galaxy. You already know my name. You know that the power of my Empire has been spreading, from system to system, world to world. You know that soon enough, the entire galaxy will be plunged into an era of everlasting peace because of my divine right to rule. But it seems that some people need a reminder of that fact."

Anelle clutched her necklace as her palms started to shake.

"There are some out there who believe that they can stop me. Who think that they can halt the march of providence. Who would dare stand against God's will. And so, I have elected to provide a demonstration of what happens to those who defy me."

Kl'rt then walked into view, carrying a Shi'ar woman in a severely damaged Nova Corps combat uniform. Her hair was ruffled and her skin was bruised. Kl'rt shoved her against the floor. The Galactic Senate members all cringed as the woman spat out some blood. Kl'rt walked out of view of the camera. Veranke then stepped up from her throne.

Veranke reached down and seized the woman by her hair. She then pulled her upwards, and Rhomann gasped.

"Myla!"

Myla trembled, her muscles so weakened by torture that she was virtually going limp. Veranke grinned widely as she held Myla's face close to hers.

"This is Corpsman Myla, servant of the Nova Corps," said Veranke. "She was left behind on Rigellia by her superior, Denarian Rhomann Dey. After the Denarian left, Myla stepped up to lead the defense . . . . and she spectacularly failed."

Rhomann steeled himself as tears formed in his eyes.

"Rigellia is now under my control. As is Sakaar, and Protaris, and countless other worlds. There is nowhere that can escape my reach. Very soon, Chandilar, Hala, Xandar . . . . they will all fall before me. This is the prophecy of the Ancient Dard'van, and there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening."

Myla seemed as if she were trying to move, but she had no strength left.

"And now, let me show you what happens to those who try."

Veranke then took off her necklace which held the Infinity Gem. She held it out in front of her for several seconds as Myla stared at it with fear in her eyes. Veranke looked over at her.

"Tell me, Myla . . . . is there anything you want to say?"

Myla struggled to force a few words out of her mouth.

"P-P-P'Tol . . . . I, I, I l-love . . . . you . . . ."

With a scream, Veranke then jammed the Gem against Myla's forehead. Myla's eyes become pure white, and her whole body convulsed. A second later, Myla exploded into black dust before completely disappearing.

Mikaela gasped, holding both of her hands over her mouth. The Senate members closed their eyes and looked down. Rhomann cried. Susan pressed her face against Reed's shoulder. Thor shook his head. Carol frowned and gulped. Herbie lowered his head. Nearly everyone in the room, except Ronan, looked like they were on the verge of tears.

Veranke smiled as she sat back down on her throne.

"My fleet of Pariahs are now stationed around Earth."

Steve's eyes widened with shock.

"Very soon, the Skrull Empire will construct warp gates around this planet," said Veranke. "Once they are completed, I will be able to instantly transport my forces anywhere in the galaxy. I will have my Pariahs materialize on the inside of Xandar's defensive matrix. I will have my forces teleport directly on top of Kree-Lar's Central Tower."

The Supreme Intelligence narrowed its eyes.

"No defense will be able to keep my soldiers from reinforcing my divine will. There will be no more Nova Corps. There will be no more Kree Empire. There will only be my lone, absolute, just rule, and the entire galaxy will tremble at the sound of my name!"

Veranke took in a breath before she started shouting.

"I AM DESTINY'S QUEEN! AS IT IS WRITTEN!"

The video then cut out. The holographic display screen faded as everyone around the conference table started to turn to each other. An aura of sullen silence fell over the group. After a full minute, Steve finally put his hands on the table.

"This is it, people," said Steve. "This is the end."

Everyone turned to look at Steve as he spoke.

"Veranke just drew the line. There's no going back from this. Very soon, either Veranke is dead . . . . or we are. She's made it clear that she won't stop until everyone who stands against her is crushed. That's you . . . . me . . . . everyone here. Doesn't matter who you are, or where you come from. Nova. Kree. Human. To her, they're all the same. Enemies to be destroyed, and nothing else."

The people at the conference table started to exchange glances amongst each other.

"This is a day unlike any other. Our entire way of life is at stake. No matter what happens, by the end of this war . . . . the galaxy will be changed forever. There's no avoiding that. The only question is . . . . will it be in our favour, or hers? If we don't stop her here and now, then everything we have ever been, our lives, our families, our history . . . . all of it. All of it will be gone. Forever. This is our one chance to save not just ourselves . . . . but everyone who was ever known what it feels like to be free."

The people in the room started nodding as they attentively listened to Steve's speech.

"Veranke thinks she's special. She isn't. There are always people like her. Those who believe they've been chosen to rule, and that they have free license to destroy anyone who stands in their way. She's nothing more than a common murderer who thinks she's somehow better than others. But we can prove her wrong. We can choose to take a stand. For our loved ones. For our people. For ourselves. We can pool our resources. We can stand strong. We can stand together. And we can win."

Steve pushed off the table and stood up straight.

"Who's with me?"

"I am," said Carol.

"As am I," said Bruce.

"I stand with you, good Captain," said Thor.

"Hell yeah," said Tasha.

"We're with you, Cap," said Reed.

"As are we," said Nova Prime.

"I'm in," said Rhomann.

"Me too," said Mar-Vell.

Ronan and the Intelligence both silently nodded.

"Then we take a night to prepare," said Steve. "You call everyone you have. Every ship, every soldier. Once we're ready, we all head straight for Earth . . . . and we get the job done."

* * *

Once the people filtered out of the conference room, Tasha walked up to Steve. He was staring out one of the windows, watching as more and more ships started warping in and joining the fleet. His arms were folded over his chest. Tasha stood beside him and took a similar pose.

"Tell me something, Cap."

Tasha paused before looking over at him.

"You ever write any of that stuff down, or does it just pop into your head right in the moment?"

Steve gave a brief chuckle as Tasha looked back at the window.

"I just say what needs to be said. If it gets them motivated, then it worked. In the end, that's all that matters."

"Still a hell of a speech. I don't know how you pull them off."

Steve shrugged.

"I just tell the truth."

Tasha scoffed.

"That easy, huh?"

"Yup," said Steve. "That easy."

Tasha shook her head. The two were then silent for a few minutes.

"You know this is a suicide mission, right?" asked Tasha, finally breaking the silence. "We go there, and we're likely not coming back."

"Doesn't change that we don't have a choice," said Steve. "Besides, I know a thing or two about suicide missions."

"Just gotta do what we have to do?"

"Exactly."

Tasha exhaled and nodded.

"Have something I can work on," she said. "Little upgrade for the _Rogue One_. I should probably get to it before we have to go."

Tasha turned away and started to walk down the hallway. Steve then turned towards her.

"Tasha!"

Tasha stopped and slowly turned around.

"I knew your father quite well," said Steve. "You do him proud."

Tasha felt a couple tears start to form in her eyes. She then warmly smiled.

* * *

In another area of the ship, Thor and Bruce were sitting together at a table in the ship's mess hall. Many other Nova officers and corpsmen were also eating what would be their last meal before they headed off into the final battle. Bruce was quite surprised at how much he enjoyed interstellar cuisine. For Thor, such food was already familiar.

Thor grinned as Bruce finished another plate.

"Quite the appetite, Doctor Banner. Thor approves."

"You have no idea how much energy I have to replenish after I . . . . you know, Hulk out. Never done it so many times in such a small time-frame. Used to just down an extra large pizza or two . . . ."

Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Pizza? What is pizza?"

"When we get back to Earth, I'll show you. You'll love it."

Frowns then slowly grew on both of their faces at the mention of Earth. Thor turned his head to the side as he looked at a nearby window that showed the depths of space. From this vantage point, he could not see Earth directly, but he still knew it was out there.

"I pray that we arrive at Midgard in time."

"Maybe this isn't the right question to ask, but . . . ."

Thor turned back to Bruce.

"You may ask whatever you wish, Doctor Banner."

"What is it about Earth? For you, I mean. Your father, he . . . . he didn't really seem to care all that much. But you defied him to help us. Of course I'm grateful, but, I don't think any of us have really asked you yet. Why?"

Thor put his hands together and placed them on the table. He was silent for several seconds before he answered Bruce's question.

"I believe it is the right thing to do. But I know you sense that there is a . . . . another reason. To be truthful, I am still not sure of the extent of my own feelings, but . . . . there is a mortal on Midgard who I quite care about."

Bruce stayed silent, patiently waiting for Thor to continue.

"Her name is Jane Foster. It is strange. I have only known her for a short time, and yet, still I feel so compelled to do whatever I can to keep her safe. Even if it means leaving her on Midgard as we try to find a way to save it. But when we were together, even if only for a few days, I . . . . I saw something in her, and it made me see something in myself."

Bruce gave a subtle smile.

"That's not strange at all," he said. "I know how you feel. There's someone back on Earth who I care about too. Betty. She's why I'm out here. Yeah, I want to keep Earth safe. Of course I do. But I'm doing it, first and foremost, for her."

Thor exhaled.

"It's not strange," said Bruce. "It's the most natural thing in the universe."

Thor nodded in understanding at Bruce. The two then looked back out at the stars.

* * *

In a small private room that she had been granted, Carol was also staring out into space. She was alone, and she was rubbing her arms with her opposite hands. She figured that this was her last chance to get some rest before the final confrontation, but in truth, she did not feel tired. Instead, she felt yearning.

As if the universe itself answered her call, she then heard a knock at the door. Carol turned around and walked up to the door, before pressing a button on the panel next to it. The door slid into the ceiling, and Mar-Vell was standing on the other side. He was leaning one elbow against the right side of the frame.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked, with a playful smile.

Carol shook her head. She then turned around and made a beckoning gesture with her hand, inviting Mar-Vell in. He walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to see you," said Mar-Vell. "It wasn't the right time during the conference, but . . . . I wanted to see you."

Carol stared at Mar-Vell's eyes as he continued to speak. He let his gaze wander nervously from side to side.

"I know things have been crazy lately. Bouncing around from world to world, the whole galaxy falling apart. Seems like it's never the right time to just take a step back. I didn't even know what I really wanted to say here, but . . . ."

Carol slowly reached out and put her left hand under Mar-Vell's chin. She then pushed it up slightly so that they were looking into each other's eyes. After another moment, she took his hand in hers and gently pulled him towards the bed. They sat down together, and once again Mar-Vell frowned and looked away.

Carol listened as Mar-Vell continued. Tears started to slowly fall down his cheeks.

"I think about all that's about to happen. What we're about to face, and . . . . it tears me apart inside. I'm afraid. I already lost Una to Veranke . . . . I can't lose you to her too. I know we don't get to decide who lives or dies but . . . . tomorrow, we might be dead."

Carol then placed both of her hands on Mar-Vell's cheeks.

"Then live with me tonight," said Carol.

Carol then pulled Mar-Vell in, passionately pressing her lips against his. They finally gave in to each other, and made love under the light of the stars.


	10. Suicide Mission

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 10: Suicide Mission

"My, my, my! To have so many of our friends together in the same place! I know that it is under quite distressing circumstances, but still, it's wonderful to have such a congregation!"

Steve, Tasha, Thor, Bruce, Carol, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Ben and Herbie were all in one of the hangars on board the _Valiant_. The _Rogue One_ had been moved from the Senatorium to the _Valiant_ earlier that day, and Tasha had finished installing her new upgrade to the ship. Hundreds of other Nova pilots and officers were moving around the hangar, preparing for the battle ahead.

Herbie bounced up and down as he looked around at the group.

"To see the Fantastic Four ready to go into battle alongside such brave and noble heroes like yourselves! It is truly remarkable, is it not, Doctor Richards?"

"It sure is," said Reed. "You've got quite a team."

"Put it together at the last minute," said Tasha. "Since somebody decided that they wanted an interstellar vacation at the worst possible time."

"Hey!" said Johnny. "Wasn't my fault! Blame these guys! I just went along for the ride!"

Ben gave Johnny a light smack on the back of the head.

"Nobody asked you, junior."

Johnny grumbled as he tried to fix his hair. Reed laughed before looking back Steve.

"Don't suppose you'd like to tell me how I'm standing across from Captain America?"

"I guess that a man of science like yourself would be interested in that sort of thing," said Steve. "It's a bit of a long story, but I'll tell you the whole thing after we finish this."

"I'll accept that."

A voice then came in through the loudspeakers.

"The fleet will be moving out in ten minutes," said the voice. "I repeat, the fleet will be moving out in ten minutes. Please make all final preparations."

"Time to go," said Carol.

The heroes all piled in to the _Rogue One_. Carol took the pilot's chair, and Johnny scrambled to get in the passenger seat. The rest of them took positions inside the main compartment. Herbie then floated up to Bruce.

"Doctor Banner?"

"Yes?"

"I have been meaning to ask you . . . . where is ROB? Did he not accompany you on this endeavour?"

Bruce froze. He took a few seconds to think to himself as Herbie waited for an answer. Bruce then looked down.

"ROB . . . . I, I'm so sorry, Herbie. ROB is gone."

Herbie turned his head to the side.

"What?"

"After we left the Baxter Building, we went to a bunker. An Air Force base. There was a fight, and . . . . ROB saved my life. He saved Betty. He saved everyone. But he didn't make it."

Herbie slowly lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," said Bruce. "I know he was your friend. He was mine too."

Herbie looked back up.

"But he died . . . . a hero?"

"Yes."

Herbie gently bounced up and down.

"Good."

Herbie then turned away and floated over to Reed. Ben and Steve were standing right behind the cockpit seats.

"So this is that doodad you was cookin' up with the Air Force, huh, Danvers?" asked Ben. "Nice ship. Love to put her through her paces, but I definitely won't fit in that seat."

"Just wait until you see what I can do with her," said Carol.

Tasha stepped up between Ben and Steve.

"You know, when we were walking in here, I saw that Carol here had a little hip in her step," said Tasha, giggling. "I think I know what that means."

Without missing a beat, Carol gave Tasha a deadpan reply.

"I didn't see one in yours. I think I know what that means."

Tasha flared her nostrils as she realized that she did not have a clever retort. Carol smugly smiled as she flew the _Rogue One_ out of the hangar. The fleet that had been amassed was massive, including thousands of Nova and Kree ships from all over the galaxy. The fleet was spearheaded by the two capital ships, the _Valiant_ and the _Executor_. There were numerous smaller warships, heavy cruisers, support ships, troop transports and starfighter squadrons.

Carol took the _Rogue One_ to the head of the fleet, placing the fighter between the two capital ships. She briefly glanced over at the _Executor_ , where she knew Mar-Vell was currently stationed. As they waited for the final go ahead, Reed stood up and spoke.

"Everyone."

All the people inside the ship turned to look at Reed.

"I have something I need to tell you all."

"What is it?" asked Susan.

"If we . . . . when we win this, the Infinity Gem will still exist. If we stop Veranke, we'll have to deal with it. It's a cosmic artifact of unimaginable power, and I don't necessarily think we can entrust it to just anyone."

Reed sighed and glanced at Susan for a moment before he continued.

"I can't explain everything just yet. I'm not even sure if I completely understand it myself. But when Herbie and I went to Satriani, when we discovered the origin of the Keystone . . . . let's just say that I know where that Gem needs to be. When we recover it, give it to me, and I will make sure that I get it to a place where no one will ever use its power to harm anyone else ever again."

Reed exhaled.

"I hope you all can trust me to do that."

Susan reached out and placed her hand on Reed's arm.

"Of course we can," she said.

"I trust you more than anyone, egghead," said Ben. "You know that."

"Who else would we give it to?" asked Johnny. "Can't give it to Ben."

"We trust you," said Bruce.

"You seem to be an honourable sort," said Thor. "And I trust the judgements of your associates, Doctor Richards."

Steve nodded.

"If you think you can rid the galaxy of the threat of the Keystone, then I say go for it. We're with you, Reed."

Reed nodded back to Steve and then sat down next to Susan. Herbie performed an aerial somersault. Carol then looked back at her control console as the video screen lit up. Nova Prime was on the other end.

"All ships, this is Nova Prime, broadcasting on the shared frequency. The fleet is in position and the interstellar coordinates for the Sol System are locked. Prepare for warp jump on my mark."

Carol primed the warp core.

"Come on," she said. "Time to go home."

"Mark!"

The _Rogue One_ and the entire fleet all went to warp speed at the same time, and the thousands of ships all rocketed across the galaxy, heading straight for Earth.

* * *

On board the _Exile's Intent_ , Veranke was sitting in her throne room, with her Keystone necklace back around her neck. The defensive matrix generated by the Cyberex Device was at full strength, and her fleet of Pariahs were in formation around the planet. Torgo was standing at her right side, and Bishop Grixx was on her left. A holographic image of General De'Lila was in front of her.

"The last of the Pariahs are taking their positions," said De'Lila. "I've coordinated them, and they will be ready to defend the planet from all incursions. I've received reconnaissance data saying that the Nova Corps and the Kree may be joining their fleet strength together and preparing for an assault. If so, we'll be ready for them."

"Thank you, General," said Veranke. "Alert me to any further developments."

De'Lila gave a short bow before her hologram faded. Three Skrulls then walked into the room from the far side entrance. Kl'rt and Criti Noll were there, as well as a Skrull that stood four metres tall and was wearing blue battle armour. This was Titannus, a Skrull known for his incredible strength and prowess as a gladiator.

"I expect we'll be hearing from the Nova Corps and the Kree sooner rather than later," said Veranke. "When the time comes, we'll be ready."

"As you say, my Queen," said Kl'rt.

Criti slashed her blades against each other.

"Can't wait," she said.

Titannus roared. Grixx shook his head.

"Are you certain, my Queen?"

Veranke looked at Grixx with an unimpressed face. He then started to walk towards her front, taking a place amongst the Skrull warriors.

"The assault on Xandar failed. Two of your Military Cabinet are dead. And now there's word of an alliance between the Nova Corps and the Kree? I've watched you grow since you were a child, and I've always tried to help you. What I'm saying is that I don't know if this blockade you've built is the most . . . ."

Veranke glared at Grixx as a beam fired out of the Keystone. It struck Grixx, and he instantly exploded into dust with a brief scream. Veranke's face did not move at all. Everyone else in the room, especially Torgo, looked at the place where Grixx used to be with shock. After a couple seconds of silence, Veranke then faced forward.

"Would anyone else like to question my tactics?"

Kl'rt, Criti and Titannus all shook their heads. Torgo remained silent.

"Good," said Veranke.

The holographic indicator blinked again, and De'Lila's hologram reappeared.

"My Queen! I was right. There's a fleet coming. Nova Corps and Kree ships. They're here!"

Veranke smirked.

"Let them come."

* * *

The _Rogue One_ , the _Valiant_ , the _Executor_ and the thousands of other ships in the fleet all warped into the space near Earth. Right away, they could see the human homeworld in the distance, completely surrounded by Skrull forces. The _Exile's Intent_ was at the centre of the blockade, and it was enshrouded within a blue defensive matrix.

The rest of the blockade was formed of almost a hundred Pariahs and thousands of other Skrull vessels, including warships, support ships and starfighters. Tasha gulped upon seeing the full measure of the Skrull fleet.

"Shit."

Steve put his hand on Tasha's shoulder.

"Hold steady," he said. "We can do this."

Tasha looked at Steve and reluctantly nodded.

"Almost within firing range," said Carol.

"This is it," said Nova Prime, her voice being heard within every ship in the fleet. "Prepare to engage the Skrull forces on my mark."

The Pariahs and the other Skrull vessels started to move forward.

"Three."

Reed squeezed Susan's hand.

"Two."

Thor took in a deep breath.

"One."

Carol furrowed her brow.

"Fire!"

Hundreds of thousands of lasers and missiles were all fired at the same time. The Nova and Kree warships unleashed a full barrage as the starfighters closed in and prepared to swarm the larger enemy vessels. The Pariahs unfurled their legs to reveal their central laser cannons before they started firing into the incoming fleet.

Skrull support ships began firing their ionized lasers as the Kree warships unleashed massive salvos of missiles. Starfighters from both sides began weaving in and around the battle, dogfighting and shooting each other down. The entire area was soon completely covered with lasers, bullets, missiles and cannon blasts.

As the _Rogue One_ closed in, Carol started firing her twin laser cannons. She quickly shot down an entire squadron of Skrull fighters, before barrel rolling out of the way of an incoming missile. As another Skrull fighter got close, Carol carefully flew through the wreckage of a Skrull support ship that had been split in half, and the enemy fighter smashed into a stray metal beam.

As Carol emerged on the other side of the wreck, she could see that the Pariahs were dangerously close.

"Time to show them my new upgrade," said Tasha. "I took out the tactical nuke and replaced it with something better. Give it a shot."

Carol pressed the button that used to be designated for the tactical nuke. A silver double cannon emerged from the underside of the _Rogue One_. It charged for a brief moment, before firing a massive pink wave beam. The beam struck the front end of one of the Pariahs, ripping through its kinetic barriers and smashing through its armour.

Everyone gasped as Tasha put on a smug expression.

"Holy crap!" shouted Johnny.

"Say hello to my new and improved Proton Cannon," said Tasha. "Powered to ungodly levels by the _Rogue One_ 's warp core, and designed by your very own Auntie Tasha. You're welcome, kids."

"Oh, hell yes," said Carol.

Flying under a retaliatory laser blast from the Pariah, Carol then moved just far enough out of the Pariah's range before firing another sustained beam. It ravaged the exterior shell of the Pariah, piercing the internal mechanics. She held the beam as long as she could, and soon enough the Pariah seemed to be severely crippled.

"Finish it off!" said Steve.

Carol flew upwards before turning around, ready for another attack run. The light on the Pariah's central laser chamber blinked on and off, and it struggled to keep moving. As Carol boosted towards the Pariah, she fired one more heavy beam. The explosion caused by the beam striking the central chamber split the Pariah in half.

Everyone inside the _Rogue One_ cheered.

"YEAH!" shouted Carol. "The Force ain't strong with you, assholes!"

"You're magic, Cheeseburger," said Ben, shaking his head and smiling. "Goddamn magic."

"That's one of their Pariahs down," said Nova Prime. "Nice work, _Rogue One_. Do you see, everyone? We can beat them! All warships, coordinate your fire on the nearest Pariahs."

"Copy that, Nova Prime," said Rhomann.

Mar-Vell's voice was the next one to come through the speakers.

"Saw that from here, Carol! Beautiful sight!"

"Showing off for you, baby," said Carol.

"Let us vanquish another!" shouted Thor, holding his hammer above his head.

The Kree and Nova warships started working together, focusing their fire on the incoming Pariahs. While the Pariahs were huge and powerful, even they were not indestructible. Several more started to buckle and be torn apart by the sheer volume of laser fire and missile barrages that they were enduring.

However, the Skrull armada was still very formidable. Pariah laser cannon blasts were capable of destroying the enemy warships with only a couple shots, and several Kree and Nova warships were quickly obliterated. The support ships and starfighters worked to take the pressure off of the capital ships and heavy cruisers, but many of them were shot down by enemy fire.

Carol fired a set of missiles at a Skrull support ship that was targeting a Kree cruiser. The missiles caused the support ship to explode, and Kree fighters swooped in and began bombing runs against a Pariah that it was guarding. Nova and Kree fighters teamed up to launch as many attack runs as they could on the nearby Pariah.

Another squadron of Skrull fighters started chasing after the _Rogue One_ , all of them firing their lasers. Carol dodged and weaved as much as she could, but she was unable to shake them off. The ship's deflector shields started to repel the incoming lasers.

"Could use a little help," said Carol.

Susan stood up and entered the cockpit, with Ben and Tasha getting out of her way.

"Allow me," said Susan.

Susan held out both of her hands, and a full spherical barrier formed around the _Rogue One_. The laser fire was rendered utterly inert, and Carol used the reprieve to turn around, before flying straight at the fighters like a battering ram. The Skrull fighters no longer stood a chance, and soon enough they were all reduced to scrap metal.

"Nice one," said Carol. "Think we could ram one of the big ones with this shield?"

Susan weakly chuckled.

"Already tried. I'd rather not do that again . . . ."

* * *

Veranke sneered as she watched the space battle from her throne room window. She was also receiving a live holographic feed from De'Lila's Pariah. The Pariah latched on and dug its legs into a Kree cruiser before firing its laser directly into it, shattering the entire ship. Looking back out the window, she could see that despite everything, her fleet was not winning the battle as easily as she would have liked.

Veranke folded her hands together and sat back in her chair. Torgo was ever at her right side, his arms crossed over his chest. While he was silent, he kept his eyes on his Queen. He had always been at her side, ever since the Royal Family of Skrullos found her as a penniless orphan in a dark alley. He had watched her change from a helpless child to the most dangerous villain in the galaxy. Torgo lowered his head slightly as he thought about all the terrible things Veranke had done.

However, a sudden sound jostled Torgo out of his thoughts. Both Veranke and Torgo looked up and around as they heard a loud crack. Looking back out the window, Veranke then gasped as she saw that the blue defensive matrix around the _Exile's Intent_ was dissipating. Her lips quivered as the holographic image of a Mekkan officer appeared before her.

"My Queen!"

Veranke looked at the Mekkan with panic.

"What's going on?!"

"I'm here on the ground! The Cyberex Device has just been destroyed! General Paibok was there, and now no one can reach him! The city has turned into a disaster! The defensive Pariah was annihilated! We can't . . . ."

The Mekkan then looked up as an AIM shuttle rained missiles down on his location. The hologram cut out. Torgo shook his head. Veranke clenched her jaw as pure, unadulterated rage filled every cell in her body.

* * *

"Look!" shouted Johnny.

Carol turned her head to see the that the defensive matrix surrounding the _Exile's Intent_ was fading away. The beam that was shooting up from the planet disappeared, and now there was nothing stopping an approach on Veranke's base of operations.

"Time to take the fight to her," said Susan.

"All ships, this is the _Rogue One_ ," said Carol, speaking into the ship's communicator. "Defensive matrix around the _Exile's Intent_ is down. I repeat, the _Exile's Intent_ is vulnerable!"

"This is the _Executor_ ," said Ronan. "We see it, _Rogue One_ , but we cannot make an approach. There are still too many Pariahs on the field."

"Copy that," said Nova Prime. "None of our capital ships can break through the blockade yet, and the _Exile's Intent_ will have other defenses. We have to get through the fleet first!"

"We're going in," said Steve. "We'll take it from the inside."

Carol looked up at Steve and nodded before she spoke into the communicator again.

"Negative on that, _Valiant_ ," said Carol. " _Rogue One_ will make an approach. We'll go inside and deal as much damage as we can. If we get to Veranke, we can win this thing right now."

"Carol, no!" shouted Mar-Vell. "You don't have to do this! You'll never make it!"

"I'm sorry, Mar-Vell," said Carol. "This is the only way. And don't try to talk me out of it, because you know you won't be able to."

Mar-Vell was silent for a few seconds.

"I know," he said.

Carol took in a breath.

"I'm going in."

Mar-Vell then blurted out his next sentence.

"I love you."

Carol smiled.

"I know," she said.

Carol then boosted forward, flying straight through the blockade. Susan maintained her barrier around the ship, closing her eyes to focus as much as she could. As the _Rogue One_ approached the _Exile's Intent_ , the defensive cannons on the capital ship opened fire on the small fighter. There were far too many for Carol to possibly dodge, but Susan's barrier deflected them.

Carol spotted an open hangar, and headed straight for it. Susan strained herself as hundreds of lasers collided with her barrier. At the last second, Susan's power gave out, and one of the lasers struck the _Rogue One_ 's right wing. The ship's flight path was thrown off slightly, and it crashed inside of the open hangar.


	11. Destiny

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 11: Destiny

As the _Rogue One_ slammed against the floor of the hangar, it crushed a large Mekkan soldier and sent his pulse rifle flying into the air. The ship slid along the metallic floor, severely scraping the armour on the underside. Once the ship came to a halt, Carol opened the back ramp, and the heroes all rushed out.

There were a handful of Skrulls inside of the hangar, but they were quickly shot down by projectile attacks from Tasha, Carol and Johnny. Bruce, having taken off his clothes aside from his purple shorts, transformed into the Hulk. Herbie then floated out of the ship and started scanning the damage.

"Oh, no no no no!" said Herbie. "It appears that the _Rogue One_ has suffered from at least moderate levels of damage from the crash."

"Doesn't change what we have to do," said Steve.

"But I believe that the Repair-Bots and I can render the ship fully functional, so long as we are assisted by Doctor Richards!" said Herbie, bouncing in the air. "I will just require some time to work."

"You will have it, tiny floating automaton," said Thor. "We have a villain to defeat."

"I'll help Herbie," said Reed. "Make sure the _Rogue One_ 's ready for when you all get back. But you've got two objectives here. You have to destroy the ship and also retrieve the Infinity Gem, which will deactivate the Pariahs. But Veranke and the ship's reactor aren't in the same place."

Tasha shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. No big deal."

"Anybody got a map?" asked Carol.

"I do, I do!" shouted Herbie.

Herbie then flew up to Tasha and turned upside down.

"Performing wireless data transfer!"

A three-dimensional map of the _Exile's Intent_ appeared inside of Tasha's heads-up display.

"Huh," said Tasha. "Nice work, Tic Tac."

"If we have two objectives, then we need two teams," said Steve. "Who's going where?"

"Suzie and I know where the throne room is," said Ben. "So that's where we're headin'."

Hulk punched Ben in the back of the shoulder.

"Grimm isn't going anywhere without me," said Hulk.

"I've got the map," said Tasha. "Guess I'm heading for the reactor."

Tasha then turned to Thor.

"And, since we have a professional reactor core engineer with us in Thor, might as well bring him along."

Thor held Mjolnir above his head.

"It will be my honour to crush that reactor!"

"Oh, I definitely need to see that!" said Johnny.

"We don't know what Veranke has in store for us," said Steve. "Carol, come with us?"

"Don't even need to ask," said Carol.

Ben then spotted a large pulse rifle on the ground. Picking it up, he then tossed it to Reed. Reed caught it with both hands and looked it over.

"Just in case," said Ben.

"Then we all know where we're going," said Steve. "Team One with me, Team Two with Tasha. Move out!"

The two teams rushed out of opposite sides of the hangar. The Repair-Bots then floated out of their compartment on Herbie's main body, and began surveying the _Rogue One_.

* * *

Veranke's eyes bulged as she heard the news.

"WHAT?!"

"As I said, one of the ships managed to board us," said a Skrull officer. "It appears to be the Fantastic Four, and another group of humans. They're already here!"

Veranke looked out at the space battle for a moment, and watched as another Pariah was destroyed. She then turned back to the hologram of the officer.

"Do whatever it takes to stop them," she said. "If nothing else, delay them. I have something I need to prepare."

* * *

"IT'S CLOBBERIN' . . . ."

"HULK SMASH!"

Ben glared at Hulk as he punched away one of the Skrulls.

"Hey!" said Ben. "Ya interrupted my tagline! I've been robbed!"

Steve, Carol, Hulk, Susan and Ben were tearing their way through the halls of the _Exile's Intent_ , with Susan making sure that they were going in the right direction. Steve kicked one of the Skrulls in the chest before bashing another one with his shield. Another Skrull tried to slash him with an energy dagger, but he jumped into the air and smashed her face with a shield swing as he simultaneously kicked another in the ribs.

Susan was behind Steve, providing cover for the team as best she could. She launched multiple barriers in various directions, smashing them into the Skrulls and crushing their bodies against the walls. She then saw that a Mekkan was about to fire a missile at Ben, whose back was turned. Susan quickly formed an invisible shield behind him, absorbing the missile's explosion.

Without missing a beat, Susan then formed two smaller spherical barriers around each of her fists. Using them like boxing gloves, she then started physically fighting a squad of Mekkans in close quarters. With her barriers around her fists, she was able to smash apart the metallic humanoids without damaging herself.

Carol was repeatedly firing energy blasts from her hands, blowing away enemy after enemy. The Skrulls and Mekkans tried to shoot her down, but their energy blasts only granted her further power. Soon her body was glowing with golden energy, and she shouted as she unleashed it in a full-sized power beam that incinerated a whole squad.

Hulk and Ben were next to each other, and they were tearing into the Skrull and Mekkan forces with wild abandon. Hulk grabbed a Skrull before slamming his body against the wall, at the same time that Ben used a haymaker to completely obliterate one of the Mekkans. Another Skrull fired at Ben with her laser rifle, but she couldn't pierce his skin.

Laughing, Ben then backhanded her and sent her flying away. He then turned to look down another hall, where an enemy squad was setting up a defensive position with a mounted laser cannon.

"Hey, Jade Jaws!"

Hulk turned to Ben as he slammed another Skrull against the ground.

"Help me with this?" asked Ben.

Hulk grinned. Hulk and Ben then placed their shoulders side to side before they charged at the squad setting up the laser cannon. The Skrull on the cannon opened fire on them, but it wasn't enough to halt their advance. Soon enough the two behemoths bowled over the squad, tearing the mounted laser apart and crushing all of the enemies in their path.

Steve threw his shield sideways, and it bounced back and forth across the hall in a zigzag pattern, bashing through half a dozen Skrulls. Susan then surrounded the shield with a force field bubble and pulled it back before letting the bubble disappear. Steve caught the shield as it flew through the air, before giving Susan a brief nod.

"Thanks," he said.

"Happy to help."

Once the entire area was cleared, Susan pointed down one of the halls, and the team of heroes made their way further into Veranke's fortress.

* * *

On a lower level of the _Exile's Intent_ , the other team were also facing off against a significant number of Skrull soldiers. Tasha, Thor and Johnny blasted their way into one of the engineering decks. Similarly to the _Dark Revenant_ , the engineering levels were expansive and filled with multiple levels of platforms that were connected by columns.

Johnny soared into the open air, performing a quick somersault as he did so.

"Wahoo! Let's heat this place up!"

Johnny then flew along the side of one of the nearby platforms, releasing a wave of flame from his right hand. The Skrulls on the platform were forced to scramble away from the fire, where they were easy targets for Tasha's repulsors. Thor laughed as he bashed a large Mekkan away with his hammer before turning around and elbowing a Skrull in the face.

Tasha and Johnny then flew side by side as they prepared to tackle another squad.

"So," said Johnny. "What are you doing after this?"

"Not you, kid," said Tasha.

Johnny frowned as Tasha chuckled to herself.

"Don't worry, Torch," she said. "I'm sure a blonde wonder like you can find plenty of girls your own age to 'flame on' with."

Johnny groaned as he looked at Tasha, meaning that he was not paying attention when a Skrull on a nearby platform shot at him with his laser pistol. Tasha reacted instantly, activating her energy shield and boosting in front of Johnny, absorbing the shot. She then flew downwards and landed a powered punch on the Skrull's jaw.

Tasha then looked up at a dumbfounded Johnny.

"I know I'm distracting, kid, but try to stay focused, alright? Just Google me when this is done and you can ogle all you like."

The team resumed their battle, jumping once more into the fray as more enemy soldiers attacked by the dozens. Thor shouted as he swung his hammer around, but even he was starting to become overwhelmed by the constant barrage of attacks. Tasha and Johnny flew circles around the Thunder God, firing off as many energy blasts and fireballs as they could, but the waves of soldiers just kept on coming.

* * *

Back in the hangar, Herbie and the Repair-Bots were hard at work, moving around the ship and working as fast as they could to fix as much damage as possible. While the repairs were coming along fairly nicely, they were soon interrupted by Skrull and Mekkan troops attempting to retake the hangar. Soon enough, laser fire was coming in from multiple sides.

However, Reed was ready. Holding the large Mekkan pulse rifle, he took aim at the incoming troopers and opened fire. The rifle fired off a rapid stream of energy blasts, cutting through the incoming troops. While normally the rifle required the strength and mass of someone like a large Mekkan to control it, Reed's heavily dextrous body allowed him to use the rifle with relative ease.

"Doctor Richards! More incoming from the other side! I would prefer to try and not lose my own functionality whilst I regain functionality for the _Rogue One_!"

Reed quickly stretched his back around so that he was facing the other hangar entrance. Ducking low under multiple laser blasts, Reed then squeezed the trigger again and held it down. Spraying side to side, he gunned down another squad of soldiers.

"Doctor Richards! Other side again!"

Reed exhaled.

"I certainly hope they start running out of reinforcements soon . . . ."

* * *

". . . . not careful, we might run out of reinforcements!"

Rhomann cringed as he watched a Pariah destroy another Nova cruiser. While the battle had started in the fleet's favour, the Skrulls were now counterattacking with greater and greater efficiency. Skrull support ships were using their ion cannons to halt the fleet's advance, giving breathing room for the Pariahs to fire their lasers from further distances.

Several Kree support vessels were cut off from the main fleet, and were surrounded by a group of three Pariahs that had been directed by General De'Lila. The Kree ships unleashed all of the weapons they had, trying desperately to punch a hole through the massive machines. While they damaged the Pariahs, it was not enough for them to avoid being slaughtered.

"We're taking heavy losses!" shouted Mar-Vell.

Skrull bombers were swarming the front ranks of the Nova warships, and the sheer number of them made it difficult for the Kree and Nova fighters to protect the larger, more vulnerable ships. A heavy barrage from the _Valiant_ destroyed another Pariah, but two more were starting to close in. Rhomann turned his back and looked at Nova Prime.

"We won't be able to hold for much longer," said Rhomann.

Nova Prime gulped as she looked at the _Exile's Intent_ in the distance.

"Then let us pray that they get to Veranke in time."

* * *

Steve's team arrived at a large and open room that had multiple levels and had a giant silver statue of Veranke at the centre. Once the team was inside, Hulk and Ben both looked up at the statue.

"Sheesh!" said Ben. "This joint definitely needs a new decorator."

"The throne room should be the next one over," said Susan.

The room suddenly went dark. The heroes all looked around as a raspy voice spoke, seemingly coming from everywhere at once.

"Unfortunately for you, you will never survive long enough to see it."

Kl'rt then lit his entire body on fire, revealing his location. He was floating several metres above the team, and formed both of his hands into a single, rocky hammerfist. Slamming it down at the centre of the group, all five heroes were blasted away by the sudden attack, with Ben crashing through the statue and toppling it over.

As Steve got to his feet, Criti leaped out of the shadows with her blades at the ready. She jammed them into his shoulders, and Steve shouted in pain. Throwing his weight forward, Steve heaved Criti over his body, pulling the blades out of his flesh. Criti flipped in the air and landed on her feet before she charged at him again.

Carol was about to fire an energy blast at Criti's side when she was suddenly seized around the waist. Looking behind her, she saw Titannus standing there, picking her up with his right hand. Titannus roared before spinning around and slamming Carol against the nearby wall with all of his immense strength.

Carol coughed up blood as she fired beams from both hands, but they were deflected by Titannus' armour. Susan was about to throw a barrier at Titannus when Kl'rt wrapped his right arm around her throat and squeezed.

"Not so fast, Miss Storm," said Kl'rt.

Kl'rt lifted Susan upwards and whipped her around before she could react. He threw her into the air before releasing a massive fireball from his free hand. Despite being disoriented and off balance, Susan still formed a force field just in time to shield herself from the fireball. She then created a force disc under her feet and regained control of her aerial movement.

Having since recovered, Hulk charged towards Kl'rt with his fists pulled back. Kl'rt stretched outwards to avoid Hulk's clumsy charge, before forming a force shield to use as a weapon. He bashed the force shield against Hulk's back, sending him tumbling into the opposite wall. By now, Susan had flown back down to Kl'rt's position, once again forming her boxing glove spheres around her hands. She started punching repeatedly at Kl'rt, who blocked her blows.

Ben headed for Criti, who was still duelling with Steve. Criti swung one blade horizontally and another vertically, with her second blade cutting at his chest. Steve performed a backflip before throwing his shield at the ground. It bounced off the floor and travelled upwards, aiming for Criti's jaw. However, the Skrull assassin pulled her head back, dodging the attack.

Ben then tried to slam his fist down on Criti, who jumped over his arm. While in the air, she used her momentum to wrap her legs around his face before twisting them. Ben was sent crashing to the ground as Criti leaped away from him. Having since retrieved his shield, Steve pounced at Criti with his shield held in front of him, smashing into her back with it.

Criti still managed to get on her feet again, and Steve prepared for another round with her. However, Steve was then taken off guard by a blue laser blast in the side, toppling him over. Torgo then moved into the room, propelled by his shoulder boosters. Steve jumped up and blocked Torgo's next hand blast with his shield, and soon he was fighting Torgo and Criti at the same time.

Carol threw another punch at Titannus, but she only managed to crack his armour rather than damage him. Unfazed, Titannus followed up with a punch of his own, sending her flying into the wall and creating a large indent. He then pounded both of his fists against his chest before slamming his body against her, crushing her against the wall.

Carol groaned as she flopped to the floor, bloodied and bruised. Because Titannus did not use any energy attacks, she was feeling physically drained by the encounter. Titannus was about to stomp his foot on the back of her head when Hulk tackled him.

"RAAAAAAARGH!"

Pulling Titannus away, Hulk started punching at the massive Skrull with both fists. Titannus was staggered at first, but then he caught one of Hulk's hands. Titannus then brought up his knee against Hulk's chest before dealing a crushing elbow drop to the back of Hulk's head. Before Titannus could deliver another blow, Ben rushed up and bashed Titannus in the face with a double fist attack.

"Nobody clobbers the Hulk but me!"

Titannus growled as he was forced back by Ben's attack. Hulk then burst up, and both he and Ben started beating Titannus against the ground. Despite being attacked by two powerful foes at once, Titannus refused to go down. He savagely roared at the top of his lungs before leaping up and seizing both Hulk and Ben by their throats. He then slammed them both on the floor and pinned them.

Carol got off the ground as she saw Susan still struggling with Kl'rt. She fired off a quick energy blast at the Skrull from the side, but he blocked it with a barrier. He then threw the barrier sideways, knocking Carol back. Susan broke out of Kl'rt's grip and formed a full force field to protect herself as he unleashed a massive heat wave.

After Criti got the upper hand on Steve and forced him to get on the defensive, Torgo switched targets and shot at Susan from the other side, putting immense pressure on her barrier. Susan struggled to maintain her shield as she was hit by energy attacks from multiple directions. Carol tried again to get up, but she was exhausted from the exertion and her beating from Titannus.

Ben tried to shove away from Titannus and help Susan, but the huge Skrull forced him down again, keeping him pinned to the floor. Ben reached out as he watched Susan fall to her knees, her force field barely holding.

"Torgo!" yelled Ben. "Don't do this!"

Torgo briefly glanced at Ben before he resumed firing his laser blast at Susan. Ben continued to struggle against Titannus as he spoke.

"Torgo! Come on! I saw your face, ugh . . . . I saw your face when Veranke said she'd kill Anelle! Ya don't agree with her, I know it! She's evil! Ya don't gotta serve her anymore! Anelle's with us, now! Torgo! TORGO!"

After another few tense seconds, Torgo stopped firing his laser. He then aimed both hands at Kl'rt, who widened his eyes in shock. Torgo activated both of his hand blasters at once, and struck Kl'rt in the chest. He was sent flying backwards and crashed through the nearby wall, landing on the floor in an unconscious heap.

The pressure off of her, Susan then let go of her barrier. Turning to Titannus, she formed a solid sphere around his head, making it impossible for him to breathe. Panicked, Titannus let go of Ben and Hulk, and gripped at the bubble with both hands. As he was disoriented, Hulk yelled and threw a haymaker at his face just as Susan let the bubble dissipate.

Titannus' neck snapped from the force of Hulk's attack, and his body slammed against the ground. Everyone then turned to where Steve and Criti were still fighting. Steve deflected more slashes from Criti's blades, before backing up and performing a spinning kick. Knocking Criti to the floor, Steve then lifted his shield and brought it down on her, piercing her skin and severing her spine.

Steve took a few laboured breaths as everyone else approached him. Wiping blood off of his face, Steve then stood back up.

"Time to finish this."

Steve, Carol, Hulk, Ben, Susan and Torgo then all marched into the throne room. As the space battle continued to rage outside, Veranke stood alone. She was in front of her chair, and looked up at the heroes as they entered the room. Veranke sneered as she looked at Torgo.

"I should have known you would turn traitor. You never did believe in me."

"It's over, Veranke," said Steve. "All of your crimes against the people of Earth, and everyone else in this galaxy, come to an end now. There's nowhere left for you to run. You have one chance to surrender. Stand down!"

Veranke scoffed as she pulled out a small device that looked like a detonator.

"I think not."

Veranke pushed the button on the device, and a golden column lowered out of the ceiling. It was thin and translucent, and stood between the heroes and Veranke. The column was a mechanical apparatus, and at the centre was the Keystone. The heroes all looked at it with surprise as the Keystone then fired out five beams of green energy.

Steve held up his shield, but was still forced back by one of the beams. Susan formed a force field around herself and Torgo, but the power of the beam strained her abilities to their limit. One energy beam each struck Hulk, Ben and Carol, causing them to fall to their knees from the sheer power that was now rippling through them.

Veranke grinned as all of the heroes seemed to be incapacitated by her device. Steve, Hulk, Ben and Susan all yelled in pain as they fought desperately to stay alive amidst the overwhelming cosmic energy that was trying to destroy them. However, one person was not trying to stay alive. Carol was trying to stay focused.

Veranke's grin faded as she watched Carol get up to her feet. While she was in incredible pain from the Keystone's energy beam, Carol was still able to channel some of it to give herself enough strength to fight back. Each step was a struggle, but she refused to give in to the pain. Veranke's jaw dropped as Carol trudged up to the Keystone.

Shouting with fury, Carol then punched through the apparatus and seized the Keystone with her right hand. Carol then closed her eyes and pointed her face into the sky as she screamed in agony. The green energy created a rippling whirlwind around her body, and the beams that were attacking the other heroes dissipated.

While Steve, Hulk, Ben, Susan and Torgo were all exhausted, they still looked up at Carol in awe. Veranke looked at her in horror. After a full minute of straining, Carol then managed to contain the energy, and glared directly at Veranke as her eyes became pure viridescent. Veranke fell to her knees as tears fell out of her eyes.

"It can't be!" said Veranke, trembling and holding her hands out in front of her. "It can't! The prophecy foretold that only I could wield the Keystone! You can't contain its power! It's mine by divine right! I was to rule this galaxy! It was foretold! It was written! It was my destiny!"

Carol furrowed her brow.

"Tell me . . . ."

Veranke gulped.

"Did your prophecy say anything about . . . . the Avengers?"

Veranke's eyes widened with terror as Carol then fired a green energy beam from her left hand. The Skrull Queen screamed as she was blasted through the back wall of the throne room and out of sight. Wincing in pain, Carol then threw the Keystone away, and her body reverted to its normal state. Susan created a force field bubble around the Keystone, holding it suspended in the air.

"Got it!"

Steve looked back at the exit.

"Double time, people!"

* * *

On the engineering level, Tasha used a unibeam to blast three Skrulls off of one of the platforms. Johnny melted the rifles in the hands of some of the enemy soldiers. Thor, meanwhile, had managed to fight his way to the reactor core, and looked up at it with a smile. He then jumped forward, holding his hammer over his head with both hands.

"FOR MIDGARD!"

Thor slammed Mjolnir against the reactor core, shattering it completely. The entire ship lurched as the power systems started to overload. Tasha, Thor and Johnny then rocketed into the air, moving as fast as they could to escape as the ship started to implode on itself.


	12. New World

Earth-717: Avengers Vol 1

Chapter 12: New World

Reed blasted away another Skrull with his pulse rifle as Tasha, Thor and Johnny flew into the hangar. Reed beckoned them over as Herbie and the Repair-Bots activated the _Rogue One_ , which had been mostly repaired. Reed then looked over at Herbie as the Repair-Bots floated into the ship.

"Will it fly, Herbie?"

"Well, Doctor Richards, I believe that under normal circumstances I would appreciate a bit more time in order to check all of the propulsion systems and . . . ."

"Will it fly?!"

"Yes, I believe so!"

"Good enough! Get her in the air so that we can leave as fast as possible!"

Herbie then boosted towards the pilot's seat and powered up the _Rogue_ _One_. Tasha then hurriedly looked around as the _Exile's Intent_ continued to lurch.

"Where's Cap's team?"

Tasha was answered by a voice coming from the other end of the hangar.

"HERE!"

Tasha looked over to see Carol flying towards the ship, with Hulk and Ben sprinting behind her. Susan brought up the rear of the group in a flying force field bubble that also had Steve and Torgo inside. Soon enough, everyone piled inside the _Rogue One_ as a handful of Skrull stragglers rushed out of the hangar and made a break for the escape pods.

Susan, Steve and Torgo were the last ones inside as the loading ramp closed. Ben shouted as Hulk's body shoved against him because of how crowded the ship was.

"Go back to puny form, ya green jerk!"

Carol raced into the pilot's seat.

"HANG ON!"

The _Rogue One_ rocketed out of the hangar at maximum speed.

* * *

Back in Veranke's throne room, the Skrull Queen cried out in pain as she tried to push herself off the floor. Her skin was bruised, and she was bleeding from her mouth. Some of her ribs were broken, and her dress was completely ruined. She had several cuts across her arms and legs, and she had almost no strength left.

Still, Veranke crawled, trying to get closer to her hologram table. She moaned and coughed, spitting out more blood on the carpeted floor as she clawed her way past her destroyed chair. The emergency alarm sounded, alerting everyone on board the _Exile's Intent_ that the ship was going to explode because of the loss of the reactor.

Struggling to breathe, Veranke grabbed at the hologram table's control panel. Using her right hand, she punched in a specific key code that only she knew. A few seconds later, the holographic image of a man's torso and head appeared over the hologram table. His hands were folded together, and his clothing looked heavily futuristic.

He slowly turned his head and looked down at Veranke.

"Please," said Veranke. "T-The, the . . . . the Avengers, they . . . . they ruined everything! G-Get me out of here . . . . please!"

The man sneered.

"I told you not to underestimate them."

Veranke coughed again.

"T-They were, were even more p-powerful than you said! I, I, I did everything I could! I did what y-you told me to! Please, I n-need help . . . ."

"I can't help you anymore," said the man. "I told you everything that was going to happen in advance. You had the knowledge of the future in your hands. I helped you fulfil your prophecy, and still you were defeated. It seems that the Avengers will continue to stand in my way, even when they don't even know it yet."

Veranke sobbed.

"Please . . . . help me . . . ."

The man glared at her.

"You have failed! I will find another way!"

"NO! PLEASE, LORD KANG! DON'T ABANDON ME!"

Kang sat back in his chair.

"Farewell, destiny's queen."

Veranke looked utterly defeated as Kang's hologram faded. She held out her hand in yearning before lowering her head and continuing to sob. She then turned her head and looked behind her as a wave of fire from the next room rushed towards her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"YES!"

Rhomann pumped his fist into the air as all of the crew on the bridge of the _Valiant_ threw up their arms and cheered. Nova Prime sat down on her chair and smiled as the crew members started hugging and giving each other high fives. The same was true on the bridge of the _Executor_ , where Ronan nodded in approval as the Kree crew celebrated the victory.

"Well done," whispered Ronan.

The _Rogue One_ was just far enough away from the _Exile's Intent_ as it exploded. The gargantuan vessel burst apart at the seams before transforming into a huge ball of fire. The fire then sucked in the remaining pieces of metal, imploding in on itself before completely blowing apart. As it did, all of the remaining Pariahs powered down, no longer receiving energy from the Keystone.

As Carol flew towards the fleet of Nova and Kree vessels, the _Rogue One_ 's connection to the shared frequency was re-established. They could hear all of the cheering from the fleet, and soon enough, Mar-Vell's voice came through the speakers.

"Carol! CAROL!"

"I hear you," she said.

"CAROL! YOU DID IT!"

"We all did," she said, her breathing heavy.

Carol then looked back at all of the heroes inside the _Rogue One_.

"We all did."

As the _Rogue One_ rejoined the fleet, the crews on the remaining Skrull and Mekkan ships all stared at each other, in complete shock that the _Exile's Intent_ had been destroyed. Inside her Pariah, General De'Lila sat back in her chair and slowly placed her hand on her forehead. After a few minutes of silence amongst her and her crew, she then activated the emergency communicator.

"This is General De'Lila, speaking to all Skrull and Mekkan forces. I am giving the order for an immediate surrender. Stand down and cease all aggression. The _Exile's Intent_ has been destroyed. Queen Veranke . . . . is dead. We lost. It's over."

As the Skrulls surrendered, one lone shuttle broke off from the fleet. This was a personal shuttle flown by Kl'rt, who had escaped the destruction of the _Exile's Intent_ on his own. While he heard De'Lila's order, he did not heed it. Instead, Kl'rt fumed and flew away, silently swearing to some day have his revenge.

* * *

The Avengers and the Fantastic Four walked into one of the large halls on board the _Valiant_ , and they were met with thunderous applause. Hundreds of Nova and Kree officers were on board, and they all cheered and smiled as the two teams of heroes entered. Herbie floated in and around the members of the teams, waving with his small arms.

The crowd parted to allow the heroes to approach a suspended platform at the end of the hall. Standing on the platform were Nova Prime, Autarch Cordon, Majestix Lilandra, Ronan the Accuser, Princess Anelle and Torgo. Standing with them was the newly appointed Krylorian member of the Galactic Senate, Senator Velamina.

Mar-Vell, Sar-Torr, Adora, Mikaela, Quinelle and Tarcel were all in the crowd near the platform. Rhomann was also there, standing with his wife Camaria and his daughter Duranna. Carol gave a small wave to Mar-Vell.

"My friends," said Nova Prime. "Today we are here to honour the incredible service you have done for the galaxy. While you come from a planet that only recently became known to the galactic stage, your bravery and selflessness have preserved a civilization that has stood for thousands upon thousands of years."

"It is very rare to find heroes of such calibre," said Cordon. "Men and women who are willing to stand in the service of others, and do what is right regardless of the cost. Your actions have been noticed by an entire galaxy, and your war against Queen Veranke is one that will never be forgotten. My planet is free again, because of you."

"You united a galaxy when all hope seemed lost," said Lilandra. "When we failed to act, you made us see the path we needed to take. The alliance between the Nova Corps and the Kree Empire would never have happened without you, and our war would certainly have ended in a far different manner without your interference."

"On behalf of the Nova Corps, and all of its people, we sincerely thank you," said Nova Prime. "And in light of your actions, we award each of you the Star of Xandar, the Nova Corps' highest honour."

Mikaela walked out of the crowd with a case. She then opened it, revealing that there were ten star-shaped golden medallions inside, each one with a ribbon. All of the heroes took one and placed it around their necks, with Mikaela nodding at each hero in return. Tasha winked at Mikaela as she took hers. At the end of the line, there was one medallion left.

"Who is this one for?" asked Susan, the last person in the line.

Mikaela then looked down at Herbie.

"Him."

Herbie bounced up and down.

"I get one?! I get one?!"

"Of course," said Mikaela.

Susan took Herbie's medallion and smiled as she put it around his neck. Herbie started dancing side to side, ecstatic that he had received a medallion. Mikaela then closed the case and returned to her place in the crowd.

"You have the sincere gratitude of the Kree Empire as well," said Ronan. "I have been asked by the Supreme Intelligence to personally extend our thanks. Because of your actions, Hala still stands, and that is a debt that we can never repay. From now on, Earth can count itself as an ally to the Kree people and the Supreme Intelligence."

"And the same goes for the Skrulls," said Anelle. "You saved my life. Veranke imprisoned me, her own sister, because she believed that I was a threat to her rule. I would certainly have died alone if not for your help. Now, I can do my part, by leading the Skrull Empire to a peaceful future. You have saved not just my life, but the dignity of my people. From the bottom of my heart, I thank each and every one of you."

"To the Avengers," said Nova Prime. "Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

"And to the Fantastic Four," said Anelle. "The World's Greatest Family."

The Avengers and the Fantastic Four turned around as everyone in the crowd clapped again. The heroes all smiled as they were honoured. Bruce then looked up and down the line at his peers.

"You know how we have to celebrate this, right guys?"

* * *

"PIZZA PARTY!"

Ben threw his hands into the air as the elevator opened, and a delivery crew started wheeling in hundreds of pizzas piled on carts. The party was being held at the Fantastic Four's headquarters in the Baxter Building, which was now filled with people.

All of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four were present, along with Herbie. Other guests at the party were James Rhodes, Natalia Romanova, Joseph Chapman, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Victoria Hand, Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Betty Ross, Katherine Waynesboro, Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, Salia Petrie, Michael Rossi, Captain Mar-Vell, Princess Anelle and Torgo.

"Fuckin' pizza!" shouted Joey. "Right on!"

Tasha also finally got to reconnect to Janice.

"Glad to be back, ma'am. Also glad that you didn't die, but that's definitely second."

As the pizza boxes were opened and people started eating, Herbie alerted Ben to another person arriving in the elevator. Ben walked over to it, and his eyes lit up with joy upon seeing who was on the other side.

"Alicia."

Alicia stepped out of the elevator and moved towards Ben.

"Hello, Ben. I got your message. I, uh . . . . I understand you've been on quite the adventure."

Ben then grabbed Alicia with both hands and pulled her close.

"Alicia, baby, listen. I'm so, so sorry. About all of it. Way I acted, ruined that date, goin' AWOL on ya . . . . all of it. I'm a jerk, and I screwed up, maybe cost myself the best thing that's ever happened to me, and . . . ."

Alicia reached out and gently caressed the side of Ben's face.

"It's alright," she said. "It's all in the past."

Ben smiled.

"Anybody ever tell ya you're one helluva gal?"

Alicia shrugged.

"I might have heard it once or twice."

As the party went on, friendships were rekindled, stories were shared, and everyone simply enjoyed each other's company. Even Nick Fury managed to crack a smile at one point.

"Crazy to see everyone in one place, eh boss?" asked Coulson.

"Yeah," said Fury. "Crazy."

Rhodes and Natalia told Tasha about the ordeal that they went through while the Avengers were gone in space.

"So that was you?" asked Tasha. "You blew up that thing? With Russkie sexpot here?"

"That was us," said Rhodes. "Had help from Union Jack over there and a couple of teenage mutants. But they left. Pietro said he had to get back to finding his sister, and Amanda said she had to get back to finding herself."

"Wait," said Natalia. "She called me Russkie sexpot. Are we just letting that go?"

Thor and Jane were sitting together at a table with Bruce, Betty and Katherine. Thor was in pure glee at the taste of the pizza.

"You were right, Doctor Banner! This pizza, I like it! ANOTHER!"

"I told you!" said Bruce.

Susan nearly spit out her drink when Fury told her the news.

"A whole new United Nations?!" asked Susan. "Really?"

"It's true," said Victoria, who was standing with Fury. "After the invasion, world leaders started talking again. Realized that the division was too costly."

"But . . . . what about Doom?"

"He's been invited back," said Fury. "Same as the Cabal. They saved a lot of lives during the attack. So they've been . . . . forgiven, so to speak."

Carol revealed all of the details of her adventure to Salia and Michael.

"So, let me get this straight," said Salia. "You basically went on your own _Star Trek_ adventure with me, and now you also went on your own _Star Wars_ adventure too?"

"What can I say?" asked Carol. "I'm sort of a big deal."

Mar-Vell walked up to Carol and stood behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You certainly are," he said.

Carol smiled and leaned her head back against Mar-Vell's body. Salia then rolled her eyes as Michael laughed.

"I guess it was a very good _Star Wars_ adventure," said Salia.

Fitz and Simmons jumped up and down in front of Reed.

"You have to tell us everything that happened, Doctor Richards!" said Fitz.

"Yes, yes, absolutely everything!" exclaimed Simmons. "If you miss anything, we'll never forgive you!"

The two then held their hands together.

"Pleaaaaaaaase?" they asked in unison.

A while later, Susan walked past the bathroom, where she could hear faint voices coming from the other side.

". . . . was basically all me."

"Wow, Johnny, you sound so brave . . . ."

Raising an eyebrow, Susan then opened the door. Inside, she found Johnny passionately kissing Anelle. Susan's eyes flared up with rage.

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny let go of Anelle and turned to look at his sister.

"What?! Nothing's happening, I swear . . . ."

Susan grabbed Johnny by the ear and pulled him out of the bathroom as Anelle giggled.

"You can't just go around and start making out with alien princesses!"

"Awh, come on, Sis! She's not even a princess anymore! She's technically a queen . . . ."

As the party went on, Steve found himself standing alone at one of the windows overlooking the vast city of New York. Seeing this, Tasha sauntered up to Steve and stood beside him.

"How you doing, Cap?"

Steve glanced at Tasha.

"Me? I'm good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Tasha nodded and looked out at the city.

"You see this?" asked Steve, folding his arms over his chest. "We did that. We made sure it was still here."

"Hell yeah," said Tasha. "But I guess this sort of thing is just another day at the office for you, huh? Suicide missions? Saving the world? Been there, done that. You think just because you're like a hundred years old that you're better than us?"  
"Better? No. Wiser? Maybe. I was around when polio was still a thing. You're all newborns compared to me."

Tasha narrowed her eyes at Steve.

"Is that right?"

Steve chuckled.

"So," said Tasha. "The Avengers. Gotta say, badass name. You think we can still make it work? In case the world ever needs us again?"

"Yeah," said Steve. "I think so. But for today . . . . today I think, we should just enjoy the view."

Tasha smiled.

"Yeah," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "That . . . . that I can do."

Steve and Tasha looked out at the city together one last time.

THE END

The Avengers Will Return

* * *

Epilogue

At an unknown point in the timeline, Kang sat back in his chair. He was inside of a spherical device, with walls composed of pure white. He tapped a few buttons on his holographic keyboard, which caused a grid of video recordings from various years to all play on his screen at once. One of the videos showed the destruction of the _Exile's Intent_. Another showed Reed Richards flying back to Satriani in the _Rogue One_ to return the Keystone to Jemiah.

A small white orb floated up to Kang's side.

"My Lord," said the orb. "What do we do now? The Avengers have formed. One day, they will stand against you, as they did in the previous timeline."

Kang folded his hands together.

"I will watch, and I will wait. Veranke may have failed me, but there is always another opportunity. I will find a way to destroy them before they become too powerful. Besides, why should I worry?"

Kang put on a villainous smile.

"I have all the time in the world."


End file.
